Le rêve d'un amour immortel
by Motsamots
Summary: Bella est une séduisante vampire. Elle vit sa vie entourée d'autres amis de sa race, Rosalie et Jasper. Sa vie va brusquement changer lorsqu'elle se rend à Forks pour rendre visite à Charlie. Elle va faire une rencontre qui va bouleverser son existence.
1. Prologue

_Quelque part dans l'Ouest sauvage en 1855_

L'attaque avait été fulgurante. Je ne sentais plus mes membres. Je tentais de bouger ma tête pour apercevoir ma famille. Mon dieu… Le corps de mon père gisait sans vie près de celui de ma mère. Mon frère… Où était-il ?... Je réussis à me redresser au prix de nombreux efforts. Il était un peu plus loin, il respirait encore faiblement… Je me traînais jusqu'à lui, parmi les débris de notre modeste diligence. Nous faisions route vers la Californie lorsque nous avions été attaqué par des brigands. Mon père avait tenté de les semer…tout s'étais passé tellement vite…Nous avions heurté un rocher dans notre couse et…j'avais le tournis en y repensant. Je sentais la nausée me monter aux lèvres… Heureusement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés de nous. Ils avaient récupéré notre argent et nous avait abandonné là… J'attrapais la main de Paul, la serrant aussi fort que possible.

"Je suis là… N'aies pas peur… Je t'aime…Je suis là…"

Je répétais sans cesses ces mots, espérant le garder avec moi, mais j'avais senti un tressaillement. Je savais que son cœur s'était arrêté. Je refusais de croire qu'il était parti pourtant je pouvais sentir le froid qui gagnait peu à peu sa petit main, mollement abandonnée dans la mienne. Je n'avais pas peur, j'allais le rejoindre dans peu de temps. Les vautours tournoyaient déjà au-dessus de nos têtes. L'odeur de la mort les avait attirés jusqu'à nous. Ils étaient bien les seuls à vouloir s'aventurer en ces terres arides et hostiles. Mon seul regret était de n'avoir pas pu enterrer les miens pour leur offrir une fin digne. Au lieu de ça, ils allaient servir de repas à ces charognards. Je gémis d'une douleur à la fois physique et morale en ayant cette pensée.

Une main glacée passa sur mon front. Une ombre scintillante se pencha vers moi.

_Est-ce que j'étais déjà morte ?_

"Comment t'appelles-tu ?" me murmura une voix incroyablement mélodieuse

"Isa..bel..la Sw..ann", réussi-je à articuler, si doucement que je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas entendu

"Accroche-toi Bella, je vais m'occuper de toi."

Il se pencha vers moi et bientôt mon corps tout entier s'embrasa. De la lave en fusion parcourait mes veines et brûlait ma peau. Je hurlais de douleur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une chose pareille. J'allais très certainement mourir, jamais je ne pourrais survivre à une telle souffrance.

Et pourtant, je finis par rouvrir les yeux, à l'abri dans une grotte. Surprise d'être encore là, je découvrais avec effroi ce que j'étais devenue. Il me regardait partagé entre la volonté de m'aider et la nécessité de rester loin de moi. Il ne savait pas comment j'allais réagir.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?"

"Tu es…un vampire…"

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était qu'un vampire. Je regardais mes mains si blanches en me demandant quelle monstruosité j'étais devenue. Il m'expliqua tout. Notre vie sans vie, notre corps sans cœur qui bat. Nous étions des chimères, des créatures fantastiques qui n'appartenaient à aucune catégorie. Nous errions parmi les humains, à la fois morts et vivants. Avions-nous seulement une âme ?

"Je…ne pouvais pas rester là à te voir agoniser sans rien faire…"

"C'est vrai que me transformer en monstre, c'était beaucoup mieux… Et pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas sauvé le reste de ma famille ?"

"Je ne peux pas me montrer au soleil. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir avec autant d'humains autour. Il aurait fallu que je tue tout le monde…"

Il avait l'air si misérable. J'eus soudain pitié de lui, après tout, il avait voulu m'aider…

Une sensation violente montait en moi.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?"

"Tu as soif… Nous allons chasser. Je vais t'apprendre. Je…ne me nourris que de sang d'animaux…"

Pour Charlie, les actions permettaient de se racheter. Il s'était fait un devoir de se servir de son éternité pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Quant à moi, je le suivais, résignée. Il était ma nouvelle famille à présent. La douleur d'avoir perdu la mienne et surtout de leur avoir survécu s'estompait peu à peu avec les années, mais la culpabilité était toujours là, quelque part dans mon esprit à attendre son heure pour venir me hanter.


	2. Chapitre 1: En piste

**Chapitre 1 : En piste**

_De nos jours, quelque part à New York_

Son corps ondulait sous les flammes. Cachée derrière un rideau, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'assistance avec un petit sourire. Evidemment, tout le monde était fasciné. Aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, ils suivaient chacun de ses mouvements avec délectation. Ses cheveux blonds léchaient ses épaules comme le feu embrasait les anneaux. Elle virevoltait dans une danse hypnotique et maintenait en haleine son auditoire suspendu au moindre de ses gestes. Son costume de scène était une pure merveille. On aurait pu croire qu'il était peint sur sa peau. Les diamants qui la recouvraient scintillaient d'un éclat doré rappelant l'or de ses yeux. Elle était le désir incarné, qui vibrait devant nous. Elle jouait avec le feu, pas seulement celui qui brûlait au bout de ses lances mais aussi celui qui consumait l'assemblée. Elle était diablement souple et d'une telle sensualité… La plus belle vampire que j'avais jamais rencontrée. James l'observait lui aussi. Il était satisfait de l'avoir dans son tableau de chasse. L'un des plus beaux trophées de ce club. Le numéro touchait à sa fin et un tonnerre d'applaudissements clôtura le spectacle. Elle avança vers moi, avec un petit sourire.

"Alors, j'étais comment ?"

C'était un petit rituel entre nous. Elle n'avait aucune besoin d'être rassurée sur son pouvoir de séduction, qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

"Rose', est-ce que je dois vraiment te le dire", répondis-je dans un éclat de rire. "Au fait, tu as reçu des fleurs…"

Je vis ses yeux pétiller de plaisir. Elle sautilla comme une gamine jusqu'à notre loge. Elle était bien trop fière pour l'avouer mais je savais qu'elle attendait avec impatience ce moment. Je la rejoignis dans les loges et vu le petit sourire béat qu'elle affichait, il avait encore marqué des points. Cette fois-ci, il lui avait envoyé des pervenches blanches avec un petit mot qu'elle me lut avec émotion :

« _Déesse ensorcelante, femme et amante, ta beauté séduisante fait le bonheur de ma vie_. »

"Je suis en train de devenir désespérément romantique…"

"Hummm, une vraie humaine", lui dis-je en tirant la langue

"Si tu savais…ce premier rendez-vous était si… étonnant…je n'ai jamais vécu un truc pareil… Il est déjà si amoureux… Je veux dire il me traite comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vue. Mais tu sais, c'est différent, il est si attentionné et délicat…Il m'a embrassée sur le palier et m'a souhaité bonne nuit…"

Elle passait une main rêveuse sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il la courtisait, lui faisant parvenir tous les soirs des fleurs avec un petit mot. Il ne faisait pas partie des clients habituels. Il s'occupait du son et de la lumière dans la salle et il était captivé par Rosalie. Elle l'avait évidemment envoyé bouler au départ.

Je la revoyais encore :

"Pffff…un humain…".

Son petit nez retroussé dans un mouvement de mépris.

Mais il ne s'était pas découragé et l'avait séduite à force de patience et de petites attentions. D'ailleurs, rien que de m'imaginer ce grand lourdaud d'Emmett en grand romantique j'avais envie de rire. Elle se tourna soudain vers moi, l'air soucieux.

"Et si jamais…tu sais…si je le tuais sans faire exprès…Tu crois que je peux … enfin tu sais… avec lui sans risque…"

La voir aussi timide me rendait perplexe, rien à voir avec la Rosalie que je connaissais. Elle devait vraiment tenir à lui…

A vrai dire, je ne m'étais jamais posée la question. Le sexe avec un humain ?... Dangereux… Très dangereux, surtout pour lui…

"Le sexe avec un humain…Quelle perte de temps… Avec tout ce que tu as sous la main, tu aurais très largement de quoi te faire plaisir".

Laurent regardait Rosalie avec convoitise. Elle lui avait cédé une fois, lorsque l'on venait d'arriver mais ne le trouvant définitivement pas à son goût elle l'avait repoussée depuis.

"On dirait que tu as du mal à comprendre le message. Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?" siffla-t-elle avec colère

"Mais celle que tu voudras ma belle."

"Ca suffit ! Dégage Laurent !" lançais-je excédée et écœurée

"Ne soit pas jalouse ma belle tu sais je n'aurais aucun mal à vous satisfaire toutes les deux."

Un grognement sourd sorti en même temps de nos deux gorges. Il partit sans demander son reste, ayant bien conscience que nous pourrions l'étriper sans mal.

"Il me donne envie de vomir ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu…", elle frissonna de dégoût

"On fait toutes des erreurs, crois-moi !"

"En parlant d'erreur…tu penses que Emmett et moi on peut…"

"Sincèrement je ne sais pas. J'imagine que c'est possible, le tout c'est que tu restes…concentrée."

"Tu as raison. Je le vois demain soir normalement, j'aviserai à ce moment. Tu crois… Tu crois que je devrais le prévenir… lui dire ce que je suis…"

Ma gorge se serra en la regardant. Elle semblait si fragile d'un coup. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la bercer doucement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre nous.

Je me souvins de la première fois que je l'avais vue.

Je chassais avec Charlie lorsqu'un cri nous avait alerté. Une jeune femme venait de se faire violemment attaquer par un loup qui détala en nous entendant arriver. Elle se tortillait dans une marre de sang, le spectacle était horrible à voir, même pour nous vampires. Charlie s'approcha d'elle, en lui serrant la main. Elle nous jeta un regard empli d'un désespoir sans nom. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, traçant des sillons clairs sur sa peau enduite du liquide épais et chaud.

"Je ne veux pas mourir… Je vous en prie…"

Charlie me regarda d'un air regard désespéré. Je me sentais tellement impuissante, j'aurai été incapable de la transformer, je n'étais pas assez forte pour ça. Je savais qu'il hésitait, il n'aimait pas non plus le faire mais il se décida finalement et la mordit. Sa souffrance fit alors peine à voir. Le venin brûlait tout sur son passage. Nous connaissions bien cette sensation tous les deux et nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Charlie était terriblement inquiet pour elle et ne la lâchait pas une seconde. Nous l'avions transportée jusque chez nous, dans un endroit isolé afin qu'elle ne puisse blesser personne. Elle était restée silencieuse pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle ne nous parlait pas. Nous lui apprîmes à chasser et elle semblait s'habituer à notre présence. Mais elle ne voulait pas communiquer avec nous. J'ai longtemps cru qu'elle partirait. Ce qu'elle fit peu de temps après et je fus bien surprise de la voir revenir plusieurs semaines après. Entre elle et Charlie les rapports étaient tendus mais entre nous, le courant était passé. Nous avions à peu près le même âge et nous nous comprenions sans avoir besoin de parler. Après une nouvelle dispute avec Charlie, je l'ai rejointe dans les bois. Elle me révéla alors ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Je suis retournée chez moi. Tu sais, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé mais j'étais sur le point de me marier. Je l'ai revu. Il avait l'air anéanti…J'ai revu tout ce que j'avais manquée, cette vie qui a failli être la mienne."

Elle sourit tristement.

"C'était un jeune homme charmant, issu d'une grande famille. Tout était prêt pour le grand jour. On venait de se disputer, c'est pour cela que j'étais seule dans la forêt. C'est ridicule hein ?Je voulais des roses au lieu des pivoines. Comme j'étais une sale capricieuse, j'ai piqué une crise et suis partie en courant. Mais le pire tu vois c'est que…j'étais enceinte…"

Je portais ma main à ma bouche, glacée d'effroi. Le venin avait-il tué l'enfant qu'elle portait en elle ? La rage de vivre qu'elle avait manifestée était en fait celle d'une mère qui protège son enfant.

"Charlie ne savait pas… Il n'a pas entendu le cœur battre ni moi d'ailleurs. Ton enfant était probablement déjà mort lorsque nous t'avons trouvé."

"Je pense aussi oui, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner son geste. Qu'est-ce que je suis à présent ? Je ne suis que ce ventre à jamais mort. Pour l'éternité. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner ça…"

Elle posa ses mains crispés sur ce ventre qui ne donnerait jamais la vie. Son désespoir glissait jusqu'à moi, me happant vers le trou noir qui moi aussi me hantait. Sa douleur de femme résonnait en moi, moi qui n'aurais jamais d'enfants… Je la serrais dans mes bras, exactement comme je le faisais aujourd'hui. Nous avions alors quitté Charlie, pour faire route de notre côté et nous avions atterri dans ce club. Laurent nous avait approché alors que nous parcourions les Etats-Unis. Il nous parla de ce lieu tenu par un autre vampire, James. Il s'agit d'un club un peu particulier où se croisaient humains et vampires. Interdiction absolue d'en faire notre casse-croûte, même si des accidents arrivaient parfois. Evidemment, le problème ne se posait pas pour nous puisque nous avions choisi le sang d'animaux, comme Charlie nous l'avait enseigné. Les entrées étaient contrôlées avec un grand soin et les clients étaient triés sur le volet. Il s'agissait d'un endroit un peu isolé, discret à l'extérieur, mais d'un luxe ostentatoire à l'intérieur. Le tout était dans esprit baroque, très chic avec beaucoup de dorures. Des canapés moelleux en velours rouge étaient disposés un peu partout, traçant un labyrinthe sophistiqué entre des sculptures et des fontaines hors de prix. Des lustres magnifiques semblaient être en apesanteur tout autour de nous. Le tout s'articulait autour d'une scène circulaire immense, véritable cœur brûlant de cet espace. Les soirées étaient rythmées par des spectacles très sensuels, donnés par les plus beaux spécimens de vampires. L'ambiance y était évidemment électrique, mais comme nous savions bien nous défendre, il n'y avait jamais aucun débordement, mis à part quelques petits incidents, fatals pour les humains. James gardait un œil en permanence sur nous, il faut dire que nous assurions en grande partie le succès de son affaire. Le numéro de Rosalie était très apprécié et le mien l'était tout autant. Nous, cela nous amusait plus qu'autre chose. Cette sensation de pouvoir était grisante et puis comme nous avions l'éternité, pourquoi pas nous distraire un peu.

Je pris le visage de Rosalie entre mes mains.

"Ecoute-moi bien. J'ai vu la façon dont Emmett te regardait. Je pense que tu devrais être honnête avec lui. Je suis persuadée qu'il est profondément et le plus sincèrement du monde amoureux de toi. Si tu ressens quelque chose pour lui…sois honnête. C'est la meilleure façon de construire quelque chose avec lui. Il a le droit de savoir et qui sait peut-être…"

Je laissais volontairement ma phrase en suspens. Elle savait très bien ce que je voulais dire, mais voulait-elle vraiment le transformer. Elle se posait la même question que moi et apparemment, elle n'avait pas la réponse puisqu'elle se retourna vers le miroir pour contempler son magnifique reflet.

J'entendis les pas de Victoria s'approcher. Elle venait m'annoncer que c'était à mon tour de monter sur scène. Je serrais une nouvelle fois mon amie contre moi avant d'entrer en piste. J'aimais cette liberté d'abandon de soi que je ressentais à ce moment. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi, je n'étais que sensations.

J'avais, au cours de nos nombreux voyages, rencontré des geishas à Kyoto. Elles m'avaient fait pénétré dans le secret de leur rituel et m'avaient notamment enseigné l'art de la danse. Le numéro que je présentais était un hommage à leur savoir-faire. Si Rosalie avait été le feu, j'étais assurément la glace. Des sculptures faites blocs de glaçon avaient été disposées un peu partout, rafraîchissant la salle mais dégoulinant également sous la chaleur moite qui y régnait. Des brumes d'eau glacée étaient projetées sur la scène et je m'avançais vêtue d'une veste longue inspirée des kimonos . Je faisais virevolter des éventails captant l'attention du public. Le but était de dévoiler autant que de cacher. Le tissu collait de plus en plus sur ma peau, dévoilant les formes de mon corps tout en le dérobant aux regards. Lorsque ma danse était finie j'étais ruisselante. C'était comme si l'étoffe chatoyante si fluide auparavant était tatouée sur mon corps, comme une seconde peau bleue nuit.

Je rejoignis Rosalie dans la loge. Je fus stoppée par l'expression paniquée de son visage.

"Ros' qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

*********

**Voilà, un peu de suspens pour vous faire revenir!**

**J'attends vos reviews ;-)**

**La suite ce week-end**


	3. Chapitre 2: Le départ

**Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews!**

**Inutile de vous dire à quel point cela me fait plaisir!**

**Je vais essayer d'être la plus régulière possible et vous poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, de préférence le week-end.**

**J'ai une petite surprise citronnée pour vous au prochain chapitre...**

*****  
**

**Chapitre 2 Le départ**

_"Ros' que se passe-t-il ?"_

"James est passé me voir… Il a entendu dire que je voyais un humain…Laurent lui a dit… Il…a menacé de le tuer…Les règles…cela transgresse les règles… Mon dieu, Bella, je ne pourrais pas survivre… Ils ne peuvent pas…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Le plus important c'est de le mettre à l'abri. On avisera après…"

Nous nous raidîmes en même temps.

"Je croyais qu'il ne devait pas passer ce soir…"

"C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit mais tu le connais avec ses surprises."

La panique commençait à me gagner. Je savais que mon amie ne survivrait pas si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à cet humain.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'arrière-salle. Emmett tentait de rentrer par la sortie de secours comme il avait l'habitude de le faire mais Laurent venait de le repousser sans ménagement. Du sang perlait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Les quelques gouttes même minimes titillèrent immédiatement nos narines et je vis avec horreur Laurent se pencher sur Emmett pour mordre son poignée.

"NON !!!!"

Rosalie s'était jetée sur lui. Je m'approchais d'Emmett pour le protéger. Heureusement, la morsure était superficielle. Il ne mourrait donc pas, enfin pas vraiment… Le venin gagnait du terrain, je pouvais le sentir. Je jetais un coup d'œil au face à face qui avait lieu. Laurent était arrogant, il ne demanderait pas d'aide, mais Rosalie devait faire vite car les autres ne manqueraient pas de nous entendre. Ils se toisaient l'un et l'autre. Laurent la narguait en essuyant un peu du liquide rouge qui perlait sur ses lèvres. Rosalie irradiait de haine. Elle était redoutable au corps à corps, très agile et insaisissable.

"Rose allons calme-toi. Il ne s'agit que d'un humain après tout", dit-il d'un air moqueur

Mue par une rage aveugle, elle fondit sur lui en un éclair. Surpris par cette attaque frontale, il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et Rosalie sans plus de ménagement lui arracha la tête, avant de le dépecer littéralement. J'avais rarement assisté à un combat d'une telle violence. Tout s'était passé en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Elle emporta les morceaux pour les jeter dans la chaudière située dans le sous-sol et qui était toujours allumée au cas où… Tout était allé très vite. Nous devions filer rapidement, avec cet humain sur le point de se transformer cela allait devenir compliqué de rester par ici. Avant ça, je fis une injection de sang animal synthétique à Emmett pour ralentir le processus, le temps d'arriver. Nous avions encore quelques heures devant nous avant que sa métamorphose soit achevée et je savais exactement où nous devions nous rendre. Sans un regard en arrière, nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. Je démarrais ma Lamborghini noire et roulais à toute allure. Il ne fallait pas perdre un instant. L'injection nous faisait gagner quelques heures tout au plus et en jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett dans le rétroviseur, je réalisais que nous aurions du mal à maîtriser un vampire de cette stature, nouveau-né de surcroît ! Il nous fallait regagner le Vermont à tout prix.

Rosalie posa sa main sur mon épaule. Elle était à l'arrière, près de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

"Merci Bella…"

"Tu me remercieras quand nous y serons… Je te promets de faire mon possible pour vous mettre à l'abri."

Elle resserra se pression, avant de se concentrer sur Emmett.

J'enfilais mon oreillette et composa son numéro.

"Bonjour Bella !"

Je souris en entendant sa voix.

"Bonjour Carlisle ! Cela fait longtemps…"

"Oui, trop longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?"

Une simple question de routine.

"J'ai besoin de te voir. Tout de suite."

"Tu sais où me trouver. Je t'attendrais."

"Je viens avec Rosalie et quelqu'un dont tu devras t'occuper."

"Bien. Cela fait combien de temps ?"

"Une quinzaine de minutes. J'ai procédé comme tu me l'as appris."

"Humm... dans ce cas accélère et dépêche-toi de venir…"

Je raccrochais pour me concentrer sur la route. Les minutes filaient tandis que ma Lamborghini avalait les kilomètres. Je connaissais cette route par cœur pour être venue ici à plusieurs reprises.

Nous arrivions enfin devant les grilles du domaine de Carlisle. Il nous attendait à l'entrée.

Emmett n'avait cessé de hurler de douleur pendant le trajet, esquintant au passage la banquette arrière de ma voiture qui semblait avoir été passée au rouleau compresseur. Il était égal à lui-même irradiant de bonté, ses cheveux blonds si soyeux lui donnaient un air angélique déroutant. Il me sourit rapidement avant de se concentrer sur Emmett.

"Je m'occupe de lui. Suivez Heidi qui va vous installer."

Rosalie se tordait les mains d'angoisse à côté de moi. La perspective de voir partir son protégé n'arrangea pas les choses.

"Viens avec moi Rosalie. Je pense qu'il voudra voir un visage familier en se réveillant", lui dit Carlisle qui l'observait du coin de l'œil

Je les regardais s'éloigner, rassurée. Je savais que tout irait bien à présent. Je pris alors le temps de regarder un peu l'endroit qui servait de refuge à Carlisle. Il était considéré comme une légende dans notre peuple. Il avait été le premier à imaginer que les vampires pouvaient vivre parmi les humains. Sûr de cette possibilité, il n'avait eu de cesse de trouver un moyen de faciliter cette cohabitation. Chercheur connu et reconnu, même par les humains, ses travaux avaient permis aux nouveau-nés qui le souhaitaient de vivre au mieux le régime végétarien.

Ce sang animal synthétique était par exemple un bon moyen de ralentir la transformation tout en habituant le corps à sa nouvelle alimentation.

Charlie et Carlisle étaient de bons amis et j'avais passé mes premières années chez lui, me familiarisant aux contacts des humains qui travaillaient à son service. Il émanait de ce vampire un tel charisme que les gens étaient aimantés par lui, lui accordant sans réserve leur confiance. J'avais toujours été étonnée par cet état de fait.

Il accueillait les vampires qui cherchaient un lieu d'ancrage. Il s'occupait aussi des nouveau-nés, leur expliquaient les règles de leur nouvelle vie. Il avait été l'un des premiers à envisager l'utilisation du sang animal. Pour lui, nous n'étions pas maudits, nos actes nous permettaient de déterminer ce que nous sommes. Il avait tout appris à Charlie, qui s'était ensuite occupé de moi.

Evidemment, il y avait de nombreux vampires qui résidaient sur ce domaine. Les règles étaient assez strictes, surtout en matière d'alimentation. Mais c'était agréable d'être dans ce lieu, un peu comme si j'étais de retour chez moi. Je pris la direction d'une des chambres qui était habituellement réservée aux invités.

Cette odeur… Je m retournais instantanément.

"Ca faisait longtemps Bella… Comment vas-tu ?"

"Peter ! Charlotte ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir !"

Ils étaient aussi beaux que dans mon souvenir, ils irradiaient eux aussi de cette bonté qui les caractérisaient tant. Je les serrais dans mes bras.

"Qu'est-ce que vous devenez depuis le temps ?"

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, avec ce sourire plein d'amour que je leur avais toujours connu.

"Nous parcourons le monde, comme toujours. Et toi ?"

Leur couple avait toujours été un mystère pour moi. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un siècle qu'ils étaient comme ça. Je les connaissais depuis 50 ans pour ma part et rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient figés dans le temps, emprisonnés dans une vie éternelle et pourtant leur union n'avait rien perdue de sa flamme. C'était déroutant de les voir si amoureux, si attentionnés l'un envers l'autre. Ils avaient l'air si humains.

Je soupirais doucement et avec un sourire, je décidais de passer sous silence mes quelques années chez James.

"Je suis ici avec Rosalie. On a un nouveau-né à entraîner."

Ils acquiescèrent d'un air entendu. Cet endroit était le plus approprié pour ce genre de chose.

"Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…"

"Merci."

Je les serrai contre moi avant de les regarder s'en aller.

Je m'installai dans la chambre, les armoires étant déjà remplies de tout ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin.

A peine installée, Rosalie poussa la porte, l'air abattu.

"Tout va bien ma belle ?"

"Oui. Enfin, si on veut… J'avais oublié cette souffrance, ces cris…. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait… Je ne sais pas s'il méritait ça…"

"Rosalie ! Arrête ! Tu viens de lui sauver la vie. On ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Le plus important c'est de le préparer à sa nouvelle vie."

Je m'approchais pour lui serrer les mains.

"Il a besoin de toi et uniquement de toi !"

"Je…j'ai peur de lui parler…Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?…"

"Bien sûr. Je resterai près de toi."

Carlisle se tenait auprès d'Emmett. Il venait de lui faire une nouvelle injection pour le maintenir au calme. Ses yeux cherchaient des réponses. Il attrapa le bras de Carlisle et articula de sa voix grave

"Dites-moi ce qu'il m'arrive !"

"Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Je vais laisser Rosalie vous l'expliquer."

Il s'éclipsa, en pressant l'épaule de Rose au passage.

Je restais en retrait, présente pour la soutenir tout en respectant cet instant qui leur appartenait.

"Je suis désolée…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?"

"Tu as été transformé en…vampire…"

"Tu… Je…Tu es une vampire ?…"

"Oui".

"Comment ça marche ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tu bois du sang humain ?"

"Non, je suis en quelque sorte végétarienne, je ne vois que du sang d'animaux."

"Et comment vous faites ? Vous…Vous chassez ?"

"C'est bien ça, oui."

"Mais…le truc de la lumière ?"

"Effectivement, on évite le soleil, tu comprendras pourquoi."

"Et l'ail, les crucifix ?"

"Des légendes."

Je souris dans mon coin.

_C'était toujours les mêmes questions !_

"Comment peut-on être tué alors ?"

"C'est assez difficile, mais il existe une méthode, démembrement et bûcher…"

"Hummm. Donc, je suis immortel…"

"C'est bien ça…"

" Je suppose que Bella est elle aussi..."

Il lança un regard interrogateur dans ma direction.

"Oui, effectivement."

"Mais alors le club?"

" Oui, c'est bien un vampire qui le dirige."

"Donc, si je comprends bien, je suis un des vôtres à présent."

Rosalie acquiesça en silence. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

"Je suis plus fort, je peux le sentir… Mes sens sont bien plus aiguisés."

Il observait avec attention ses mains devenues aussi pâles que les nôtres. Il releva soudain les yeux vers Rosalie avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

"Plutôt cool…"

_Tiens, ça c'était nouveau ! Rien de bien étrange finalement, cela cadrait tout à fait avec sa personnalité ! _

Je secouais la tête en silence._  
_

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel en souriant. Elle se laissait finalement gagner par sa bonne humeur. C'était le moment de s'éclipser, ils avaient besoin d'être seuls pour explorer les nouvelles opportunités vampiresques.

Alors que je sortais dans le couloir, Rosalie me rattrapa.

"Attend Bella !"

"Je pense que tu as mieux à faire maintenant !" lui dis-je tout sourire

"Tu vas partir n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, je pense que je vais aller voir Charlie. Cela fait longtemps."

"Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais. Tu peux aussi rester avec nous."

_Et tenir la chandelle au milieu d'un couple de vampires blindé d'hormones… Euh, non merci !_

"Je suis ravie pour toi Rosalie. Profite de cette nouvelle relation, tu le mérites. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air moi aussi après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. T'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien."

Elle me serra dans ses bras, avant de retourner auprès d'Emmett. Je laissais un mot à Carlisle qui s'était habitué à mes visites éclair.

Je rassemblais mes affaires et au moment de monter dans la voiture, je sentis mon portable vibrer avant d'entendre retentir la mélodie.

J'éclatais de rire à l'écoute des premières paroles et en découvrant le numéro sur l'écran.

Installée derrière le volant, un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'appuyais sur l'accélérateur.

*******

**Ahhh les téléphones et leur petite surprise...**

**Je vous laisse une nouvelle fois sur un mystère qui j'espère vous donnera envie d'être au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!**

**Mmmmm pas besoin de vous dire de vous précipiter sur le petit morceau de bonheur situé juste en bas...**


	4. Chapter 3 Après l'effort

**Avant toute chose, un immense merci pour vos encouragements!**

**Ca fait un bien fou...**

**Ensuite, une mention spéciale pour les TPA et en particulier à Eiphose ma lectrice n°1 et ma Drinou d'amour qui m'a bien aidée avec FF. Les filles je vous dédie ce chapitre 3**

**Vous allez donc savoir qui a appelé...  
**

********

**Chapitre 3 Après l'effort….**

J'avais vraiment besoin de me détendre et il était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Après plusieurs heures de voiture, je poussais la porte de notre refuge, une maison ultra moderne, cachée dans les bois en plein cœur des forêts du Vermont. Il n'y avait pas de lumière mais un feu de cheminée crépitait dans l'âtre. C'était vraiment un havre de paix, un lieu qui m'apaisait systématiquement.

"J'ai failli attendre", me dit une voix grave et profonde que j'aimais tant.

"George Michael ?…_I want your sex_ ?" répliquai-je en secouant la tête. "Jazz vraiment…."

"Hummm oui, j'ai pensé que c'était la façon la plus explicite de faire passer le message."

J'entendais son sourire dans sa voix. J'imaginais sans peine son expression à ce moment.

"Et tu crois que je suis à ta disposition ?"

"Hummmm….quelle idée alléchante…c'est une proposition ?…"

Il était déjà derrière moi, susurrant ces derniers mots au creux de mon oreille. Ses mains étaient sur ma taille et je pouvais sentir qu'il avait déjà très envie de moi. Lentement, ses doigts remontaient, se glissant sous mon t-shirt.

"Ca fait quelque temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu", ronronna-t-il contre ma jugulaire

Ses lèvres courraient le long de mon cou, sa langue zigzaguait sur ma nuque, pour venir taquiner mon lobe. Il savait pertinemment que cela me rendait folle. Je retournais pour lui faire face le poussant jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Je déchirais son t-shirt parcourant avec délice son torse blanc et musclé. Je me collais contre lui, emboîtant mon corps contre le sien. D'instinct, nous avions réglé nos gestes. Nous nous connaissions par cœur. Mais au-delà de cela, il existait une véritable alchimie entre nous. J'avais le pouvoir de créer un bouclier, au sein duquel je nous enfermais automatiquement. Les vagues de plaisir qu'il envoyait alors ne cessaient de rebondir sur les parois pour nous percuter de plein fouet. L'extase que l'on ressentait à ce moment était inégalable. Nos vêtements ne résistèrent pas longtemps sous nos assauts répétés. Mes mains parcouraient le marbre de sa peau jusqu'à descendre plus bas, il se raidit encore plus sous mes doigts. N'y tenant plus, il me plaqua à son tour avec force contre le mur, faisant par la même trembler la maison, et me pénétra passionnément. Le sentir bouger en moi était la sensation la plus excitante que je connaissais. Le sexe avec lui était inévitablement orgasmique. Submergée par le plaisir je criais son nom, mes mains crispés sur ses cheveux. La tête dans mon cou, je le sentais me rejoindre, ivre lui aussi de désir.

Cela faisait quelques mois que je n'avais pas revu Jasper et nos retrouvailles étaient toujours très passionnées. Bien sûr, jamais aucun vampire ne m'avait fait l'amour comme lui, mais entre nous il y avait plus que du sexe. En tant qu'humaine, cela aurait été totalement inconcevable mais en tant que vampire les choses étaient bien différentes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'amour mais de sexe, le tout bien sûr dans le cadre d'une profonde amitié qui avait évoluée vers des rapports plus physiques. Tout cela était parfaitement clair entre nous.

Pourtant, je l'avais trouvé particulièrement insupportable la première fois que je l'avais vu. C'était quelques années après ma transformation. Nous étions installés avec Charlie chez Carlisle en Alaska. J'apprenais à me nourrir d'animaux et à accepter ma nouvelle vie de vampire. Jasper était arrivé peu de temps après. Avec son don très particulier, il aidait Carlisle à calmer les nouveau-nés qui venaient se réfugier chez lui. Il tenta de faire la même chose avec moi mais je me protégeais systématiquement. Il était incroyablement arrogant et sûr de lui. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait des personnes qui lui faisait face et je représentais pour lui une difficulté stimulante. Piqué par la curiosité, il n'a cessé de me tourner autour pendant notre séjour. Cette résistance l'intriguait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne lui cédait pas. D'abord dans un rapport de conflits, notre relation a évolué en une solide amitié, devenue très précieuse au fil des années. Le reste était venu naturellement entre nous.

Depuis ce temps-là, il était toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui et je répondais toujours présente. Je souris en repensant à la sonnerie qu'il avait mise sur mon téléphone. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de me faire rire même lorsque ses demandes étaient explicites. Perdue dans ses bras, j'oubliais la notion du temps. Après quelques jours de sexe intense, nous étions couchés dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la cheminée.

"Alors… qu'est-ce que tu deviens en ce moment ?"

"Hummm tu sais… La routine… Je me suis pris de passion pour les casinos. J'adore jouer au poker avec les humains. C'est tellement marrant de sentir leur peur lorsqu'ils essayent de bluffer…"

Je souris en imaginant ce genre de partie. Les pauvres victimes en face de Jazz devaient avoir du mal à garder leur calme surtout s'il s'amusait à les mettre mal à l'aise.

"Et puis les femmes… Tu sais, après toutes ces années, les vampires commencent à devenir terriblement prévisibles… Je me demande si je ne devrais pas aller voir du côté des humaines."

_Décidément, _pensais-je_, il y a une épidémie, c'est pas possible !_

Je lui filais un coup dans les côtes avant de me lever. Je m'étirais lentement et enfila une chemise. Adossée à la table de billard qui trônait au milieu de la pièce je l'observais à la lueur du feu.

"Fais attention ma belle, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de moi," me dit-il avec cet air si sûr de lui qui le caractérisait

"Tu peux toujours courir ! Et puis, comme tu viens de le dire, je suis « prévisible » tu t'ennuierais si vite avec moi", rétorquai-je en lui tirant la langue

Quittant son tapis douillet, il se colla instantanément contre moi.

"Tu sais bien qu'avec toi c'est quand tu veux et où tu veux… Accompagne-moi pendant un an. Tentons quelque chose toi et moi…"

"On est juste des amis Jazz. De bons amis…"

Il glissa sa main le long de mon corps, suivant la ligne qui menait jusqu'à mon nombril avant de descendre plus bas.

"De bons amis ?" murmura-t-il contre mon oreille

"Juste des amis", répondis-je dans un gémissement

"Une partie pour en décider ? Si je gagne, tu viens avec moi, si tu gagnes, c'est toi qui décide."

Il avait attraper une boule de billard avec son autre main et la faisait rouler à la base de mon cou, en me fixant intensément. Son autre main continuait son exploration. Ses doigts experts glissaient en un délicieux va et vient dans le cœur de mon intimité. Je n'aimais pas être la seule à perdre pied. J'avais l'habitude de maîtriser nos rapports même dans les moments les plus excitants. Je gardais toujours le contrôle de la situation.

"Mais bien sûr, laisse-moi juste prendre ce dont j'ai besoin pour jouer."

Pour répondre à cette délicieuse torture qu'il me faisait subir, je remontais ma main le long de sa cuisse pour atteindre à mon tour son point de limite. Il se cambra sous mes doigts.

"D'accord je l'ai bien cherché…"

Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et se positionna entre mes jambes. Il me prit rapidement sur le rebord de la table Enveloppés une nouvelle fois dans notre bulle de plaisir, nous revivions ainsi de façon amplifiée le plaisir explosif que nous ressentions. Satisfaite, je me dérobais de son étreinte pour attraper une queue de billard. Il était nu face à moi et cette vision lui donna instantanément d'autres idées.

"Tu ferais mieux de te reprendre si tu veux pouvoir gagner," répliquai-je avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur

La partie était très stimulante et très serrée. Nous étions l'un et l'autre aussi agiles et doués pour viser juste. Je prenais un malin plaisir à laisser ma main courir le long de mon instrument, me penchant outrageusement à chaque coup. Il n'était pas en reste, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de la table, me murmurant ce qu'il allait me faire quand il aurait gagner. Ses pupilles dilatées me dévoraient du regard, me suivant autour de notre aire de jeu avec un regard carnassier.

A force de persuasion, je réussis à le détourner de son objectif et pris un léger avantage qui me permit de gagner. Il bondit par-dessus la table pour me faire l'amour une nouvelle fois.

Nous étions de retour devant les flammes dansant dans l'âtre.

"Il faudrait que tu ailles voir Rosalie. Elle vient de transformer un humain, je pense qu'elle va avoir besoin de toi…"

"Rosalie a transformé quelqu'un ?"

Je sentis la surprise dans sa voix. Il la connaissait bien, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas fait ça sans bonne raison.

"C'est un peu compliqué. Elle t'expliquera. Au fait, j'ai quitté le club."

"Quoi ?! mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ton dernier numéro…"

"Imbécile," répliquai-je en lui donnant un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Non, plus sérieusement… James est ok avec ça ?"

"On ne lui a pas demandé son avis et puis… Rose a tué Laurent…"

"Ah…Bon, effectivement, elle va avoir des trucs à me raconter. Tu ne repars pas avec moi ?"

"Non, je vais passer un peu de temps avec Charlie. Cela fait longtemps et il me manque."

"Il est où à présent ?"

"A Forks. Il aime beaucoup cette ville et il y retourne dès qu'il peut."

Je me redressais rapidement.

"On devrait y aller. Je pense que Rosalie t'attend avec impatience pour l'aider à calmer son nouveau-né !"

"Mmmmm…Et si on prenait une petite douche avant ?"

"T'es incorrigible !"

Déjà contre moi, il me transportait en riant vers la salle de bain.

Quelques heures plus tard, mes affaires étaient prêtes. Posté dans l'embrasure de la porte, Jasper me regardait avec un sourire.

"Toujours pas intéressée ?"

"Tttttt. Je te rappelle que tu as perdu, j'ai gagné...donc c'est moi qui décide."

Il me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Nos rapports oscillaient entre le très chaud et le très tendre, dans une intensité toute vampirique.

Je démarrais ma petite merveille en agitant une main par la vitre. Ma vie était simple. J'avais des amis très précieux et sincères. Jasper était une parenthèse tout à fait délicieuse que j'ouvrais aussi souvent que nécessaire et je reprenais la route détendue et heureuse. J'allais enfin revoir Charlie. Je devais avouer qu'il m'avait manqué depuis tout ce temps.

"Direction Forks ! "dis-je dans un sourire

******

**J'attends vos réactions...**

**Surpris, déçu?....**

**J'espère qu'au moins vous avez eu chaud!...**

**Allez cliquez sur le petit bout de bonheur juste en dessous!**


	5. Chapitre 4 La fille sur le pont

**J'ai oublié de le dire au début, mais il est bien évident que les personnages appartiennent à SM, je m'amuse juste un peu avec eux :-)**

**Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews!**

**Après la petite citronnade, on passe à des choses un peu plus sérieuses...**

**Arrivée à Forks...  
**

*******

**Chapitre 4 La fille sur le pont**

J'adorai cette voiture. Ma Lamborghini était la chose matérielle à laquelle je tenais le plus. Je n'étais pas très douée en mécanique mais Rosalie l'avait chouchoutée pour moi et elle ronronnait de plaisir sous ma conduite sportive. J'avalais les kilomètres à une vitesse folle. La musique à fond résonnait sur les parois de l'habitacle. J'étais super contente de revoir Charlie. Je ralentis à l'approche de Forks, la voiture était déjà assez voyante, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Quoique, à cette heure pas sûr quelqu'un me remarque. Je n'allumais même pas les phares avec mes yeux c'était inutile.

C'est alors que je l'aperçus au loin. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire… Je frappais violemment sur le volant.

_Au diable Charlie et ses préceptes…_

Je garais la voiture un peu plus loin. Je pris quelques secondes avant de descendre et m'approcher lentement du pont. Une jeune humaine était là, les pieds suspendus dans le vide. Son cœur était étonnamment calme.

"Salut…"murmurai-je en m'asseyant précautionneusement près d'elle

Elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers moi.

"Salut."

Elle continuait le mouvement de ses pieds. J'étais embarrassée, je ne savais pas quoi dire à une humaine qui était sur le point de mettre fin à sa vie. Les humains cela n'avait jamais été mon truc, alors une jeune femme, encore moins…D'apparence, nous avions pourtant presque le même âge : elle paraissait avoir 20 ans tout au plus et j'avais l'allure d'une jeune femme de 25 ans.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?" me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix musicale

"Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer, non ?"

_C'était déjà assez étrange comme situation, autant essayer de désamorcer un peu la tension sous-jacente._

Elle me fit un sourire en acquiesçant.

"Je suis…," je cherchais la formule exacte à ce que je faisais, "je suis danseuse".

"Vous dansez où ?"

"Je dansais, pour être plus précise, dans un club à New York."

"New York ?...Wouah… C'était quel genre de club?"

"Un genre un peu spécial, mais pas un truc glauque", lui dis-je en faisant une petite grimace

"J'adorerai voir ça !"

"Je te montrerai si tu veux."

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat triste.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire par ici maintenant ?"

"En fait, je suis venue rendre visite à mon père, Charlie Swann".

"Le chef de la police ?"

"Oui. Tu le connais ?"

"Je vois très bien qui c'est. Il a l'air gentil."

"Oui, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable".

"Tu vas rester quelque temps alors?"

"Oui, je pense. Je fais aussi de la photographie… Enfin, pour le plaisir... Donc je vais profiter de ce cadre magnifique."

"Tu es une sorte d'artiste alors ?"

"Oui, on peut dire ça", répondis-je dans un éclat de rire

Elle rigola doucement à son tour.

"Et toi alors, que fais-tu dans la vie ?"

"Je suis des études de stylisme par correspondance et je prends quelques cours d'arts plastiques à l'Université de Portland."

"Une autre artiste alors ? Ca nous fait déjà un point commun. J'imagine que tu as déjà des croquis et surement des modèles à me montrer."

"Oui, bien sûr…"

Son visage était devenu grave.

"Je…J'ai un problème au cœur. Je suis en attente d'une greffe."

_C'est donc pour cela qu'il bat si lentement._

"Aujourd'hui, un cœur est arrivé mais il n'était pas fait pour moi. Je vais encore devoir attendre, espérer sans avoir l'assurance d'être encore de ce monde demain."

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. L'angoisse de la mort était quelque chose que j'avais depuis longtemps oubliée. Je lui pris la main et la serra très fort. Elle frissonna au contact de ma peau froide, puis se détendit doucement. La pression qu'elle avait accumulée tout au long de cette journée brisait peu à peu les barrières qu'elle avait tenté d'ériger. Elle pencha sa tête sur mon épaule, et laissa des larmes libératrices couler.

Le pont était faiblement éclairé, laissant une lumière douce et brumeuse nous envahir. Le fracas de l'eau résonnait sous nos pieds ballants. La lune ronde et pleine jouait avec l'écume, ondulant de son reflet subtil entre les rochers. Je pouvais sentir chaque vibration de la forêt avoisinante, chaque respiration. Cette période était un instant de grâce pour nous vampires. L'atmosphère était souvent électrique pour l'ensemble des animaux et nous n'y étions pas totalement insensibles. La chaleur irradiait du petit corps fragile qui était serré contre moi. Ses larmes salées, elles aussi si pleines d'humanité mouillaient mon t-shirt, me rappelant, si j'en avais encore besoin, à quel point nous étions différentes. La brume environnante déposait un voile humide sur nos épaules. Je la sentis frissonner.

"Il commence à faire froid. On devrait peut-être y aller. Est-ce que tes proches savent que tu es là ?"

"Non, je suis partie sans dire un mot et j'ai coupé mon portable."

_Ils devaient être morts d'inquiétude, mais il était inutile de la faire culpabiliser._

"Comment es-tu arrivée jusque là ?"

"A pied," mumura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux…"

Elle releva la tête, en essuyant ses joues.

"Merci," me dit-elle d'un air reconnaissant.

Pour toute réponse, j'attrapais une dernière larme du bout de mes doigts en lui souriant.

Nous nous relevâmes pour nous diriger vers ma voiture.

"Tu as une Lamborghini ??"

Ma voiture faisait toujours cet effet là. A dire vrai, je m'en fichais un peu du modèle, ce qui comptait c'est qu'elle aille vite, très vite !

"Oui, une petite folie", lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Elle s'installa et observait chaque recoin de ma petite merveille.

Elle se retourna et poussa un petit cri de désespoir devant l'état de ma banquette arrière.

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur.

"J'ai transporté un…un chat sauvage, une énorme sale bestiole qui n'a pas apprécié le voyage."

_Emmett, la prochaine fois que je te croise, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure._

"Au fait, moi c'est Bella."

"Enchantée Bella, je suis Alice."

"Alors Alice, où est-ce que tu habites ?"

Elle m'indiqua l'adresse que je rentrais sur le GPS. La radio était calée sur une station de jazz, diffusant de vieux classiques. La voix de Nina Simone remplit bientôt l'habitacle. Son timbre grave entonnait _I'm Feeling good_, plutôt ironique étant donné les circonstances. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers ma passagère qui d'un sourire me remercia à nouveau.

Le paysage défilait devant nous, éclairé par le faisceau des phares.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire avant qu'on arrive chez moi."

"Je t'écoute."

"Je… C'est assez difficile…"

"Crois-moi, tu peux y aller."

"Je pouvais sentir la nervosité envahir le véhicule."

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir me demander ? _

"Elle cherchait ses mots, je pouvais entendre son cœur s'emballer un peu."

"J'ai rêvé de toi."

Je me tournais vers elle étonnée.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Je t'ai vue en rêve. Je savais que tu viendrais ce soir, enfin je l'espérais, et du coup je suis venue t'attendre. Je marchais sans but et j'ai repensé à mon rêve et c'est pour cela que je suis venue sur ce pont."

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à cela ?_

"Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, non ?" murmura-t-telle anxieuse

"Et bien, je dois t'avouer que cela n'est pas commun. Mais je pense que certaines personnes ont une sensibilité plus accrue et peuvent donc…voir certaines choses. Enfin, j'imagine."

_Après tout, j'étais une vampire, alors une humaine qui fait ce genre de rêve, pourquoi pas ?_

"Je suis heureuse que tu sois finalement venue. Je pense que nous devions nous rencontrer, c'était écrit."

"Oui, sûrement."

Je la regardais discrètement du coin de l'œil. Quelle gamine étonnante ! Ses cheveux châtains virevoltaient autour de son visage en un carré ébouriffé. Ses trains finement découpés étaient empreints d'une grande douceur. Malgré son état de fragilité, on pouvait la sentir pétiller de vie.

Elle se décida enfin à rallumer son portable qui n'arrêta pas de vibrer au fur et à mesure que les messages entraient. Sa maison était en vue. Une demeure très moderne sur trois étages, absolument splendide, au luxe évident mais pas ostensible.

Je manœuvrais pour rentrer dans la cour qui s'éclaira immédiatement. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'entrée, et se précipita à notre rencontre. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années au visage anxieux scrutait l'intérieur du véhicule. Alice eut à peine le temps de sortir qu'elle la serra contre elle.

Elle avait le visage d'Alice dans ses mains, et sondait ses yeux.

"Tu vas bien, tu es sûre ? Oui, on dirait que ça va. Oh mon Dieu… J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai…j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…"

"Je suis désolée Esmée, pardonne-moi…"

"Tttt… le plus important c'est que tu sois là, en parfaite santé…"

Elle la serra à nouveau contre elle.

Le portable d'Alice s'affola encore une fois.

"Tu ferais mieux de lui répondre, j'ai cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Il est bloqué à l'aéroport, il attend de pouvoir prendre un vol. Je crois même qu'il a pris la route…"

Elle s'éloigna pour décrocher.

J'étais restée en retrait, mal à l'aise face à toutes ces manifestations tellement humaines.

Esmée se tourna vers moi.

"Je vous remercie infiniment de nous l'avoir ramenée. J'étais tellement inquiète…"

"Je vous en prie. Je crois qu'elle avait juste besoin de réfléchir un peu."

"Vous voulez rentrer boire quelque chose."

"Non, merci, je vais vous laisser en famille. Je pense que vous avez pas mal de choses à vous dire."

Elle serra mes mains entre les siennes.

"Merci encore. Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom ?"

"Isabella, enfin Bella Swann."

"Oh, la fille du chef Swann ?"

"C'est bien ça."

"Et bien enchantée Bella, je suis Esmée, la tutrice d'Alice."

Je répondis à son sourire avant de rentrer dans ma voiture.

Je pouvais entendre la conversation d'Alice qui se faisait copieusement sermonner par une voix masculine. Un « ne me refais plus jamais ça » revenait constamment.

Elle se précipita pourtant vers moi en me voyant amorcer mon départ, et m'enlaça à travers la vitre ouverte.

"Je pourrais venir te voir ?"

"Bien sûr, je serais chez Charlie, tu sais où ?..."

"Oui, je trouverais ! Merci, encore."

Je souriais encore lorsque j'arrivais chez Charlie, qui était posté à l'entrée.

"Salut Charlie !"

"Salut Bella !"

Il n'y eut pas de grandes effusions entre nous, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était heureux de me voir.

"Bon voyage ?"

"Très bon."

"Comment va Rosalie ?"

"Elle a rencontré quelqu'un. C'est un peu compliqué, je t'expliquerai."

"Elle est heureuse alors ?"

"Oui, très. Allez viens, j'ai pas mal de choses à te raconter."

Bras dessus, bras dessous, j'intégrais donc ma nouvelle vie.

******

**Ahhh les téléphones et leur petite surprise encore une fois...**

**Je vous laisse une nouvelle fois sur un mystère qui j'espère vous donnera envie d'être au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!**

**Mmmmm pas besoin de vous dire de vous précipiter sur le petit morceau de bonheur situé juste en bas...**


	6. Chapitre 5 For your eyes only

**Merci à vous toutes pour les reviews vous êtes des amours!!!**

**Pour la peine je poste plus vite, et oui ça motive d'avoir des petits mots doux!  
**

**Allez plus de suspens, de toute façon vous êtes trop fortes!!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**For your eyes only**

La maison de Charlie était fonctionnelle, pas bien grande mais très bien agencée. Située sur deux étages, il avait fait en sorte de me libérer un étage entier, de façon à ce que je me sente comme chez moi. Si cela était nécessaire, je chercherais un autre endroit mais pour le moment, cela me convenait, d'autant qu'il n'était quasiment jamais là. Il passait ses journées à son bureau et allait régulièrement camper. Il avait repris un mode de vie solitaire et je lui avais bien demandé de ne rien changer à ses habitudes. Nous nous retrouvions pour chasser et c'était bien suffisant pour renouer des liens.

La décoration était sommaire et j'avais bien l'intention de changer un peu tout ça. Peut-être même que je demanderai à Alice de m'accompagner.

Alice…

Quelle drôle de rencontre…

Etait-il réellement possible pour un humain d'avoir des prémonitions ?

Je savais que les vampires en étaient capables mais… Après tout, les facultés que nous développions étaient en quelque sorte l'extension de particularités humaines.

Est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir des doutes sur ma véritable nature ?

Non, évidemment que non…Peut-être que je devrais me tenir loin d'elle finalement, simple question de prudence.

Quel dommage… J'aurai bien aimé la revoir cette petite…

_Bon allez, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire…_

Je regardais un peu autour de moi et décidai de me lancer dans une grande séance de nettoyage. A New York nous avions une femme de ménage mais ici, Charlie voulait sans doute rester discret. Du coup, cela pourrait être amusant de tout chambouler.

J'enfilais un immense t-shirt, remontais mes longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval anarchique, et vissais un casque sur les oreilles. J'ouvris toutes les fenêtres et m'agitais dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique qui résonnait littéralement dans ma tête, le sens moyen de me couper efficacement du monde étant de mettre le volume au maximum. Cela ne me prit pas énormément de temps, même si je faisais attention à ne pas aller trop vite, on ne sait jamais, après tout c'était une petite ville. J'achevais mon œuvre en ralentissant un peu la cadence vampirique pour me déhancher sur _My hips don't lie_ de Shakira.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit alors, me stoppant net dans mon élan.

Je n'avais rien senti arriver, mais l'odeur de l'humain qui se trouvait derrière la porte emplit soudain la pièce.

Je me mordis les lèvres en pensant qu'il avait peut-être pu me voir en plein élan…

_Bon, je vais être fixée tout de suite._

J'ouvris la porte et restai interdite face à l'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi. Son odeur m'avait littéralement enveloppée, absorbée par l'aspiration de l'air en mouvement. Et il était plutôt apetissant. Il était grand, environ 1m80, avec de magnifiques yeux verts, une bouche diablement sensuelle et des cheveux ébouriffés, hésitant entre le châtain et le roux et qui avaient l'air particulièrement soyeux. Une barbe naissante recouvrait le bas de son visage et ses traits étaient tirés, comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi. Il marqua lui aussi un temps d'arrêt en me voyant. Je pouvais entendre son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

_Est-ce qu'il m'a vue…_

En parfait gentleman, il fit semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué mais je pouvais suivre son regard glissant sur moi.

_A priori s'il est encore là c'est qu'il n'a rien vu de compromettant. _

"Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?"

"Vous êtes Bella Swann ?"

"Oui."

"Enchanté, je suis Edward Masen, je suis le frère d'Alice."

"Oh ! Enchantée. Entrez, je vous en prie."

Je l'examinais avec un peu plus d'attention alors qu'il s'avançait dans le salon. Ainsi donc, c'était le frère d'Alice. Ils avaient un air de famille effectivement.

Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise face à cet humain et c'était une grande première pour moi. Ses yeux verts me fixaient avec intensité et j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il essayait de lire en moi. Son odeur me titillait les narines. La chaleur du sang humain mais aussi celle plus poivrée de sa peau. Je pouvais également sentir son eau de toilette, une note de mandarine, peut-être… J'humectais machinalement mes lèvres.

_Un peu de self control Bella…_

Ses vêtements étaient classiques mais avaient souffert pendant le voyage : une chemise froissée et un pantalon qui tentait de résister lui aussi. Il avait retroussé ses manches pour laisser apparaître ses bras. Il était très bien bâti pour un humain…

"Je ne vais pas rester très longtemps, j'arrive à peine de New York. Je suis passé voir Alice avant de venir vous remercier en personne."

"Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, vous auriez pu me passer un coup de fil, c'était suffisant."

"Alice n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous, il fallait que je vous vois en personne."

_Disons que, même pour une vampire, je n'étais pas vraiment à mon avantage avec mon t-shirt et mes cheveux en bataille mais qu'importe._

"Je ne sais pas si elle vous a parlé de sa maladie."

"Oui, nous avons abordé le sujet."

"Depuis quelque temps, elle ne semble plus avoir envie de se battre. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne sombre dans une profonde dépression. J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand j'ai appris sa fugue hier soir…"

"Je pense qu'elle avait juste besoin de se changer les idées," mentis-je une nouvelle fois

_A dire vrai, je me demande ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si je n'étais pas arrivée._

"Elle est très fragile en ce moment… Je suis venu vous voir pour une autre raison."

"Je vous écoute."

"Voilà, elle semble s'être déjà très attachée à vous, bien qu'elle ne vous connaisse que depuis 24 heures tout au plus. Aussi je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous tenir éloignée d'elle."

"Pardon ?"

J'étais estomaquée. Il venait soi-disant pour me remercier et à présent il me traitait comme une pestiférée.

"Je suis navré, je manque un peu de tact."

"Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !"

"Essayez de me comprendre. Nos parents sont morts alors qu'elle était très jeune. Je me suis toujours occupé d'elle. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être abandonnée une nouvelle fois. Surtout en ce moment. J'ai essayé de lui construire un environnement équilibré. Elle a besoin de personnes stables autour d'elle, j'espère que vous comprenez."

Je cherchais au plus profond de mon être des trésors de patience pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et ravalais le grognement qui me montait aux lèvres.

De quel droit débarquait-il ici avec son petit air moralisateur pour me dire que je n'étais pas assez bien pour sa sœur.

Il avait sans doute raison avec son petit discours de psychologue bien rôdé mais c'était irritant de se voir dicter sa conduite par un inconnu, humain de surcroît, si sexy qu'il pouvait être. D'ailleurs mon charme d'habitude si efficace ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur lui. S'il n'avait pas été aussi borné et psycho rigide, cela aurait pu être intéressant…

Si je le plaquais contre le mur en l'embrassant, peut-être que cela le décoincerait un peu.

Je secouais la tête, et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine.

"C'est bon, vous avez fini ? C'est tout ce que vous vouliez me dire ?"

"Ne le prenez pas mal surtout…"

Son visage était impassible. C'était juste insupportable ! Quel culot !

"Je le prendrais comme je veux ! Et pas d'inquiétude je ne m'approcherai plus d'Alice. Maintenant, je pense que…"

Je lui indiquais la sortie d'une main rageuse.

Il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Je fulminais.

J'avais effectivement décidé de ne plus revoir Alice mais ce qu'il venait de se passer m'avait mise hors de moi ! Personne ne m'avait jamais dit ce que je devais faire et mon esprit de contradiction brûlait de le provoquer. Mais je me ravisai vite en revoyant le visage d'Alice, si fragile. Il avait sans doute raison après tout…

J'allais surement avoir besoin de chasser ce soir pour décharger un peu cette tension.

J'attendis Charlie avec impatience et nous partîmes ensemble.

"Tout va bien", me demande-t-il en chemin

"Non pas vraiment. Tu sais la petite que j'ai récupérée en arrivant ?"

"Alice Masen ?"

"Oui, et bien figure-toi que son frère est venu me faire une crise. Soi-disant que je n'étais pas assez stable pour elle, que je ne devrais pas la revoir, et blablabla… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme grrrrrr"

Je mimais un étranglement imaginaire. C'était jouissif !

Charlie me regarda faire avant d'éclater de rire.

Je le fixais vexée.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ?"

"Rien… On dirait juste que tu viens de trouver un humain capable de te tenir tête et que cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter."

"Hummm très drôle. Voyons voir si tu es toujours aussi habile."

Je m'élançais à toute vitesse derrière une biche. Charlie était lui aussi très rapide transforma cette partie de chasse en compétition exaltante. Deux biches et un cerf plus tard, et donc pleinement rassasiés, nous nous étendîmes sur l'herbe au cœur de la forêt.

"Je comprends que tu te sentes bien par ici. Cet endroit te ressemble."

"Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai trouvé mon point d'ancrage."

Cela avait toujours été une obsession pour lui, il n'avait jamais accepté le mode de vie nomade. Il avait toujours cherché à s'humaniser le plus possible en restant aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait dans les mêmes endroits.

Je me redressai pour le regarder plus fixement. Ses cheveux bruns, sa petite moustache… Il m'avait manqué, j'aimais sa présence calme. Il représentait un point de repère pour moi, il était le père qui m'avait été enlevé trop tôt.

Je me recouchais, le visage tourné vers le ciel cette fois-ci. A travers les nuages, je regardais les formes se faire et se défaire. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis mon arrivée. En quelques jours à peine, ma vie avait déjà changé. Je m'étais attachée à une humaine et j'avais laissé un homme, un humain me mettre en colère. Mon petit monde si bien rôdé venait de subir un léger tremblement et il fallait vite que je remédie à cela.

* * *

**Un petit clic sur le petit morceau de bonheur juste en dessous!**

**N/A: Punaise déjà 17 reviews pour ce chapitre....mais vous êtes géniaux!**

**Un petit effort :-) à 70 je publie un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci!!  
**

**A vos clics...  
**


	7. Chapitre 6 Girls just want to have fun

**23 reviews pour ce chapitres....**

**J'en suis toute émue!!!**

**Merci mille fois!! J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde pour les anonymes un immense merci à vous aussi!!**

**Bon alors, une fois n'est pas coutume, mais comme vous m'avez vraiment gâtée je vous poste un chapitre bien plus long que la normale (je voulais en faire deux et puis finalement...)**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

**_Girls just want to have fun…._**

J'avais donc décidé de me tenir éloignée des humains, enfin pour être plus précise des Masen. Je passais mes journées à Portland pour faire du shopping. J'avais également découvert un petit centre d'arts et d'essais qui passait des vieux films. Je recouvrais donc avec plaisir les classiques des années 60. A force d'être là quasiment tous les jours, j'avais fini par sympathiser (décidément, j'étais un véritable aimant à humains en ce moment !) avec l'une des caissières, Angela qui se trouvait être aussi l'une des projectionnistes. C'était étonnement agréable de passer du temps en sa compagnie. J'aimais beaucoup Rosalie mais il était assez difficile d'aller au cinéma avec elle : d'une elle n'était pas spécialement fan de ce genre de films et de deux elle créait immanquablement une mini émeute rien qu'en faisant la queue ! Autant dire que pour passer une soirée tranquille c'était un peu difficile. J'étais moi aussi une vampire mais j'excellais dans l'art de la discrétion. Angela m'avait présenté au reste du personnel : ils étaient tous passionnés par le 7ème art et je ne tardais pas à sortir assez régulièrement en leur compagnie. Mike Newton, l'un de ses amis, me faisait une cour assidue, et particulièrement pitoyable. J'essayais de ne pas être trop sévère mais ma patience était mise à rude épreuve. C'était très amusant de regarder ses groupes d'humains se réunir. C'était…divertissant… Leur existence ne tenait qu'à un fil et malgré cela ils étaient tellement insouciants… C'était rafraîchissant autant d'inconscience. Il y avait donc la star en titre du groupe Jessica qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil mon arrivée. Son double Mike Newton, les satellites Rosa et Tyler, et enfin Angela et Ben.

Du coup je me retrouvais forcer à adopter un mode de vie plus conventionnel : j'étais obligée d'ingurgiter toutes sortes de substances et d'aliments à mon grand désespoir… Commander un verre de sang de puma aurait été plutôt mal venu !C'était d'ailleurs très drôle de constater le pouvoir de l'alcool sur eux. Ils perdaient totalement leur moyen ! Lâcher prise, se laisser doucement porter… Des sentiments que je ne ressentait plus, ou pour être plus précise, que je l'interdisais de ressentir depuis que j'étais devenue une vampire.

J'avais dû camoufler ma Lamborghini qui était légèrement tape à l'œil. Charlie m'avait offert une Fiat 500 rouge, très voyante elle aussi, mais beaucoup plus conventionnelle. Je commençais à instaurer une nouvelle routine très agréable.

J'avais régulièrement des nouvelles de Rosalie par internet et nos sessions msn étaient souvent interrompues par l'arrivée en gros plan de la tête d'Emmett devant la webcam ! Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis sa transformation mais je sentais que nous allions bien nous entendre. Il s'adaptait parfaitement à sa nouvelle vie, même si la proximité avec les humais lui posait encore problème. Il adorait la chasse et particulièrement les ours. Il était tellement… tellement Emmett ! Rosalie était plus épanouie que jamais, il avait rallumé l'étincelle de vie qui menaçait de s'éteindre en elle. Chaque session se terminait par un « quand est-ce que tu viens nous voir ? » désespéré.

Charlie était tellement heureux de ne plus être seul que je ne voulais pas repartir tout de suite.

Objectif de la journée, redécorer l'intérieur de Charlie. Il savait que je n'avais rien à faire passer, alors il avait fini par céder sous la pression. Pour m'occuper, cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que je dévalisais les magasins de décoration des alentours. Les bras chargés de paquets en tout genre, j'arrivais à peine à voir où je posais les pieds et lâchai le tout avec délectation dans le salon de Charlie.

Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

_Je vais finir par le brûler ce téléphone !_

D'autant que c'était un appel que j'allais être obligée de prendre.

"Laurent a été difficile à remplacer. C'est rare de trouver du personnel compétent de nos jours."

"C'était un imbécile. Tu devrais nous remercier. Qu'est-ce que tu veux James?"

"J'ai besoin de toi."

"Tu n'as pas d'autres vampires sous la main ?"

"Écoute tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que toi et Rose pour faire monter la pression."

"Laisse Rosalie en dehors de ça."

"Humm. Elle s'occupe de son humain c'est bien ça ?"

"Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas raccrocher !"

"Tu as une dette envers moi, tout comme ta petite copine !"

"Alors, je te le redemande pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Je dois organiser un gala de bienfaisance."

Imaginer James altruiste ! Cela me faisait bien rire.

"Il s'agit d'une commande spéciale pour des gens plein aux as. Ils veulent quelque chose de différent, d'exotique et de sensuel. Du très classe comme vous savez faire."

"Arrête ton baratin."

"Je sais que tu aimes être sur scène, Bella, quoi que tu dises, c'est ton truc…"

Il avait raison. Cela commençait à me manquer cette sensation. En même temps, y retourner sans ma meilleure amie, cela n'avait pas la même saveur…

"C'est juste pour une fois, après ça on oublie notre petit différent, d'accord ?"

"C'est bon pour moi. Rosalie n'est pas obligée de venir. En plus, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Une chose à laquelle tu ne peux pas résister."

Il me connaissait vraiment parfaitement et si c'était bien ce à quoi je pensais…Je sentais l'adrénaline monter en moi.

"C'est ok. C'est pour quand ?"

"Tu as six mois pour te préparer. Je veux que tu imagines quelque chose de grand, très grand. C'est no limit pour le budget."

"J'espère bien !"

Avec James, il n'y avait jamais de limites.

"Je serais prête."

Je refermais le clapet de mon téléphone, la tête déjà pleine d'idées. Cela pourrait être drôle après tout ! Je m'avançais vers mes paquets dans un élan victorieux, quand je fus à nouveau stoppée net dans mon élan.

_Les ennuis commencent dans 5,4,3,2,1…_

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Inutile de faire comme si je n'étais pas là, ma voiture était garée bien en vue devant. Et puis j'étais curieuse. J'ouvris la porte.

"Bonjour Alice !"

"Bonjour Bella."

Elle se tenait devant moi, toute timide.

"Je peux entrer ?"

"Est-ce que ton frère sait que tu es là ?"

"Et bien…pas vraiment…"

Elle me lança un regard implorant auquel je ne pu résister.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je me dégageai pour la laisser rentrer.

"Il est absent pour une semaine, il est en séminaire à New York. J'ai appris la façon dont il t'avait traitée et j'en suis navrée. Je suis venue m'excuser. "

"C'est une manie chez vous ! Vous ne connaissez pas le téléphone ? " répondis-je d'un ton exaspéré.

Je ravalais ma mauvaise humeur en voyant son petit visage accuser le coup.

"Ecoute, je suis désolée. Je suis très contente de te voir évidemment mais… "

Je remarquais que son regard examinait avec convoitise les nombreux paquets qui jonchaient le sol.

"Je…je refais la déco…"

"Sérieusement ! Tu as l'air d'avoir fait de sacrées découvertes !"

"Oui…"

Et je ne sais comment je me suis retrouvée à déballer mes achats au milieu du salon avec une Alice encore plus enthousiaste que moi. Une heure plus tard, tout aussi excitées l'une que l'autre, nous étions devant l'ordinateur à examiner la liste des autres lieux de débauches financières !

Son portable se mit à vibrer nous faisant brusquement revenir à la réalité.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran.

"C'est Esmée", me dit-elle avant de décrocher.

Sa douce voix résonnait à l'autre bout du fil. Elle semblait m'apprécier puisque j'entendis son sourire quand Alice lui dit où elle était. Elle demanda d'ailleurs à me parler (au moins une qui savait se servir des moyens modernes de communication !)

"Bonjour Bella."

"Bonjour Esmée."

" Écoutez, je suis navrée de la façon dont Edward vous a traitée, vraiment je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. "

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça."

"Je serais très heureuse si vous acceptiez de revoir Alice. Elle était triste comme les pierres ces jours-ci."

"Ecoutez, je veux bien mais…"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge d'Edward !"

"Euhh bon d'accord…"

Au fond de moi j'étais bien heureuse qu'elle lui rabaisse son caquet à celui-là !

"Et puis ce n'est pas la peine de me vouvoyer, après ce que vous avez fait pour Alice, vous faites un peu partie de la famille maintenant."

"Euh…ben…euh…merci."

C'est le pompon… Adoptée par une famille humaine à présent… C'est Charlie qui va être content ! Je l'imagine déjà en train de rire…

_Tu te ramollis ma fille, c'est moi qui te le dis !!_

" D'ailleurs il faudrait que vous veniez manger à la maison un soir, avec votre père."

_Super…Achevez-moi tout de suite…_

"C'est gentil Esmée, avec plaisir… " articulai-je avec difficulté.

" Amusez-vous bien les filles ! A bientôt Bella !"

"Oui, à bientôt."

Je raccrochais et tendis le mobile à Alice.

"Tu sais, elle t'aime beaucoup."

"Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Çà en fait au moins une !" lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour Edward. Il est un peu spécial. Depuis la mort de nos parents, il s'est occupé de moi. C'est Esmée qui nous a adoptés, elle était très proche de ma famille et comme nous n'avions personne d'autre. Malgré tout, il a voulu jouer le rôle du chef de famille. Ma maladie, tout ça, c'est pas très facile pour lui."

"Je tâcherais d'en tenir compte la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Au fait, il fait quoi dans la vie ton frère ?"

"C'est un peu compliqué. Il a longtemps été psychologue spécialisé dans l'art thérapie. C'est un très bon pianiste donc il aide ses patients à communiquer via la musique. Aujourd'hui il consulte très peu mais donne des conférences. Il peut mieux gérer son emploi du temps et être auprès de moi. Il a enregistré des cd, je t'en apporterai si tu veux."

Je grimaçais intérieurement, de la musique classique, très peu pour moi !

" Pourquoi pas oui. Bon revenons à nos montons ! Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette couleur pour les murs du salon ?"

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. C'était la période des grandes vacances, elle n'avait donc pas de cours à la fac. Je dois avouer que c'était sans doute les journées les plus amusantes de mon existence. Alice était une personne tout à fait charmante. On était obligé de l'aimer. Sa joie de vivre était tellement communicative. Charlie, totalement désespéré, subissait notre folie de renouveau. Évidemment, tout aurait été bien plus rapide si je m'en étais chargée seule mais cela n'aurait pas été aussi distrayant. Je voulus organiser un repas, enfin tout commander chez le traiteur, mais Esmée refusa formellement. Elle nous invita donc chez elle pour le week-end suivant histoire de fêter la fin des « travaux ».

J'avais besoin d'une bonne préparation psychologique d'autant que j'étais presque sûre que Charlie serait obligé d'aller patrouiller dans le courant de la soirée. Un bon bain dans la nouvelle salle de bains que nous avions entièrement refaite avec Alice. Pierre et bois pour une ambiance SPA absolument incroyable ! Je versais des tonnes de gel douche et entrait un pied puis l'autre dans la marée de mousse qui s'offrait à moi.

Je vis mon téléphone vibrer sur bord de la baignoire. Je décrochais en souriant.

"Salut toi."

"Salut…Tu viens ?"

"Hummm, non c'est pas le bon moment."

"T'es sûre ?"

Sa voix veloutée commençait déjà à m'envelopper.

"Jasper…", murmurai-je avec une pointe de reproche

"Tu sais, comme on dit…qui ne tente rien… Tu fais quoi ?"

"Je prends un bain."

"Je peux venir te rejoindre alors ?"

L'image de Jazz et moi en plein ébats dans la maison de Charlie me fit éclater de rire.

"Je ne crois pas non. Je viens de refaire la décoration, je n'ai pas envie de tout ruiner !"

"Hummm tu es donc nue dans un bain d'eau chaude."

"C'est bien ça", ronronnai-je en tapotant doucement le liquide parfumé qui m'entourait

J'aimais beaucoup la sensation de chaleur sur ma peau glacée, une excellente façon de se détendre.

"Tu sais que ça me fait beaucoup d'effet de t'imaginer dans cette position…"

Je souris en entendant sa voix devenir un peu plus rauque.

"Et tu penses à quoi exactement ?"

Je le provoquais sciemment.

"Je m'approcherais d'abord de tes mains, pour laisser courir mes lèvres le long de ton bras avant de remonter doucement très doucement le long de ton épaule pour glisser sur ta clavicule. Est-ce que tu me vois Bella ?"

Je sentais le désir monter en moi, la voix de Jasper avait toujours eu un fort pouvoir érotique sur moi. J'émis un léger soupir.

"Je goûte à l'eau sur ton cou, pour venir attraper tes lèvres déjà entrouvertes pour moi. Est-ce que tu imagines ma langue sur ta bouche ?"

J'humidifiais instinctivement mes lèvres.

"Mes mains descendent vers ta poitrine, tes seins que je connais si bien. Est-ce que tu veux que je touche cette partie si douce de ton corps, cet endroit qui réagit sous mes doigts ?"

Le clapotis de l'eau reproduisait la caresse sensuelle promise par Jasper. J'étais littéralement hypnotisée par cette voix qui coulait sur moi.

"Mes mains descendent encore, pour caresser ton ventre, tes hanches si parfaites. Mes lèvres suivent le mouvement. Ma langue effleure ton nombril mais je descends toujours, tu sais ce que je veux Bella…Fais-le pour moi…"

La tête rejetée en arrière je refis moi-même le chemin qu'il avait tracé avec sa voix.

"Commence doucement, découvre délicatement l'entrée de ton plaisir…"

Sa voix haletait en même temps que la mienne. Elle était de plus en plus rauque, presque animale. J'étais à sa merci, à la merci des inflexions de cette bouche qui me susurrait au cœur de l'oreille comment atteindre l'infini…

"Bella, dis-moi, dis-moi que tu penses à moi"

"Jazzzz," murmurai-je d'un souffle brisé

"De haut en bas, doucement caresse-toi…L'eau autour de toi est-elle aussi chaude que toi à ce moment…Cherche encore pour moi, va plus loin…Glisse un doigt…Est-ce que tu me sens en toi, Bella ?"

"Oui…"

"Encore, encore une fois Bella…Redis-le pour moi…Est-ce que je suis en toi ?"

"Oui…"

"Un autre doigt…je rentre et je sors en toi, je te caresse au plus profond de ton être, je suis là à cet endroit que moi seul connaît. Laisse-moi t'emmener, viens, viens pour moi Bella…Jouis pour moi…laisse-toi aller et viens…"

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière tendue par le désir. J'étais sur le point de lâcher prise, je sentais mon corps se tendre et onduler sous les mots de Jasper. Ma respiration s'accéléra et j'atteins enfin l'orgasme, dans un dernier spasme. Je l'entendis lui aussi me suivre de près.

Encore troublée par l'intensité de ce que je venais d'éprouver, je soupirais d'aise.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, encore empreintes de l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas venir ?"

"C'est trop loin… le Vermont, j'en ai pour des heures…"

"Qui t'as dit que j'étais au Vermont ?"

Je me redressais soudain.

"Où es-tu ? Tu n'es pas…"

"Non, je ne suis pas à Forks…mais je peux venir si tu…"

"Non, où es-tu ?"

"Je t'attends dans un avion à Portland."

Je raccrochais instantanément. Je détestais céder aussi facilement mais j'avais besoin de le voir en chair et en os, je voulais finir ce que nous avions commencé. Inutile de dire que je filais à toute allure en direction de l'aéroport privé de Portland. Il m'attendait en haut des escaliers, dans un ensemble en lin clair. Il était clairement sexy en diable. Il me tendit la main en souriant tandis que je pénétrais dans l'appareil.

Il fit un signe au pilote avant de nous isoler complètement.

"C'est nouveau, tout ça," dis-je en montrant l'appareil d'un geste large

"Oui, c'est un peu plus pratique que la voiture."

Il me regardait avec convoitise depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Tout était très moderne. Du cuir blanc très chic un peu partout, le summum du raffinement.

"Viens par ici", me dit-il de cette voix rauque qui quelques heures auparavant m'avaient totalement asservie.

Je rivais mon regard dans le sien, envahie de nouveau par le désir. Il m'envoyait sciemment des vagues d'émotions plus sensuelles les unes que les autres et je n'étais pas en reste puisque je l'avais enfermé au cœur de mon bouclier.

Je m'avançais lentement vers lui. Je voulais reproduire l'exquise torture qu'il m'avait fait subir. J'avais enfilé des talons aiguilles qu'il aimait particulièrement. Son regard glissait langoureusement sur moi, appréciant ce corps qu'il avait imaginé plus tôt. Je jouais avec la ceinture de mon imperméable, laissant glisser lentement le lien de soie noire entre mes mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?"

"D'après toi ?"

"Je ne veux plus jouer…"

Il était déjà contre moi, écartant les pans de mon vêtement.

"Tu es entièrement nue n'est-ce pas", dit-il en léchant mon lobe

"C'est bien possible."

Il se serra plus près et s'emboita entre mes jambes. Il était tendu par le désir. Je fis tomber le bout de tissu qui me cachait à peine avant de m'écarter de lui. Je descendis lentement, le fixant dans les yeux. Il savait parfaitement où je voulais en venir. Je baissais son pantalon et son boxer dans un même mouvement. Je refermais mes doigts autour de sa virilité tendue et je me délectais de le sentir à ma merci. Il se crispait de plaisir sous mes assauts, me laissant mener le jeu. Les mains enfouies dans mes cheveux, il atteignit son point de rupture. Il me redressa rapidement, décidé à prolonger ce moment de plaisir. Il me posa sur le canapé moelleux que j'avais aperçu tout à l'heure. La douceur du cuir sur ma peau m'arracha un soupir d'aise. Cette sensation n'était rien comparée aux mains de Jazz qui parcourait mon corps.

"Exactement comme je l'imaginais", grogna-t-il dans mon oreille

Il répéta avec délectation notre scénario mais lorsque ces doigts atteignirent le cœur de mon plaisir, la tension était à son comble, bien plus puissante que précédemment.

"Jazzzz….."

Je me tordais sous l'habileté de son doigté, parcourue d'un courant intense.

J'arrachais sauvagement la chemise qu'il avait encore sur lui. Pour l'attirer au plus près.

"Maintenant ! Je n'en peux plus…"

Je le voulais maintenant, dans l'urgence de le sentir enfin au plus profond de mon être.

Il s'introduit puissamment en moi, faisant onduler nos deux corps.

L'avion avait décollé depuis quelques minutes déjà mais nos corps flottaient dans l'air pour d'autres raisons, portés par la force de ne faire qu'un.

L'avion amorçait sa descente quelques heures plus tard.

"C'était wouah…"

"Je suis bien d'accord…"

Nous étions couchés sur le lit immense qui se trouvait dans la cabine au fond de l'appareil.

Il était allongé contre moi, dans mon dos.

"Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir aussi souvent… Tu prends de mauvaises habitudes…"

"Il me semble que nous étions deux à jouer", dit-il en souriant dans mon oreille

"Bon allez, je dois y aller."

Je me dégageais rapidement pour aller enfiler mon fameux imperméable. Il s'était redressé et m'observait accoudé sur l'oreiller.

"De quoi as-tu peur ?"

"Ohhh arrête avec tes questions, Jasper tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça…"

"Humm. C'est Jasper maintenant. La Bella sérieuse est donc de retour… Je préfère très largement t'entendre gémir Jazzzz du bout des lèvres…"

Je lui jeta un regard furieux.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. Les deux mains ramenées derrière sa nuque, il contemplait le plafond.

"Je te revois quand ?"

"Je ne sais pas, on verra bien…"

"Je tiens à toi tu sais ?"

"Jazz arrête tout de suite… Ne complique pas les choses !"

"Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça pour l'éternité, tu t'en rends bien compte ?"

Oui, je savais bien que tôt ou tard il m'en demanderait plus. Est-ce que c'était ce que je voulais ? Est-ce que je voulais lui donner plus que mon corps ? Est-ce que je _pouvais_ lui en donner plus ?

"On en reparle une prochaine fois ?"

"Une prochaine fois…"

Il se leva, enfila un peignoir avant de m'ouvrir la porte de l'avion. J'effleurais ses lèvres rapidement mais il retint mon visage. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et m'embrassa avec passion, me laissant une nouvelle fois haletante.

"A très bientôt !"

Je le maudissais d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi et préférais m'enfuir à toute vitesse.

* * *

**Et bien on peut dire que j'ai eu chaud moi!!**

**Est-ce que vous avez aimé ce petit cadeau?**

**Un petit clic...beaucoup de bonheur...et des chapitres en avance LOL!**


	8. Chapitre 7 Emotions humaines

**90 reviews....**

**Je suis vraiment très contente que vous ayez pris la peine d'en écrire autant!**

**D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, vous êtes nombreuses à vouloir consoler Jasper MDR!**

**Un petit chapitre tout en douceur...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Ah oui, au fait, je vais publier une nouvelle fic' all humans cette fois-ci: **_Le scoop de ma vie_

**Allez balader votre souris sur ces nouvelles pages ;-)****_  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Emotions humaines**

J'étais évidemment songeuse sur le chemin du retour.

J'avais toujours redouté ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Jasper. Nous nous connaissions depuis de nombreuses années à présent et je me doutais qu'il voulait construire autre chose avec moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à envisager un avenir en sa compagnie. C'était un ami précieux, un amant formidable mais je…je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Il me manquait quelque chose. Cette relation aurait pourtant pu être parfaite.

Je secouais la tête furieuse.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ?_

Il fallait que je pense à autre chose, d'autant que j'aurai besoin de toute ma concentration pour le repas de demain soir chez Alice.

Charlie s'était décomposé lorsque je lui avais parlé de l'invitation. Même s'il aimait les humains, la perspective d'un repas en leur compagnie ne le réjouissait pas vraiment ! Il était vraiment trop mignon avec sa bouteille de vin. Remarque avec mon bouquet de fleurs, j'étais guère mieux. Un léger fou rire commença à nous gagner et nous eûment toutes les peines du monde à nous calmer. Nous nous regardâmes une dernière fois avant de sonner à la porte des Masen.

Alice vient nous accueillir et Esmée sortit la tête de la cuisine pour nous saluer. Elles semblaient ravies de nous recevoir. L'odeur de la nourriture me prit à la gorge et je pouvais voir que Charlie était dans le même état que moi. Je n'avais jamais vu la maison d'Alice et je découvrais un intérieur très sobre décoré avec beaucoup de goût. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ses parents étaient très riches et ils avaient laissé une fortune colossale derrière eux. Il s'agissait d'une vieille famille bourgeoise qui avait bâti son empire au fil des années grâce à des placements en bourse judicieux. Ils auraient largement pu vivre de leurs rentes mais Edward avait choisi de travailler et Alice suivait ses études avec passion. Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait que quatre couverts à table. A priori, il ne serait pas là.

Esmée qui avait noté mon regard me glissa qu'il ne serait pas présent ce soir, il rentrerait un peu plus tard.

_Tant mieux, j'étais assez stressée comme ça._

Elle s'était vraiment donnée du mal. C'était adorable de sa part. Je l'appréciais de plus en plus. Sa gentillesse était très apaisante.

La soirée se déroula finalement sans trop de difficultés. Charlie souffrait autant que moi et du coup je me sentais moins seule. Il s'esquiva comme prévu au début du repas pour aller patrouiller. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil significatif avant de s'en aller en remerciant tout le monde.

Appuyée sur le comptoir de la cuisine je regardais cette rafraîchissante scène de famille. Esmée s'activait et faisait défiler les plats devant nous. Alice, comme un petit moineau, picorait un peu de tout. Je m'étais servie tant bien que mal des portions minimes sous le regard acéré d'Esmée qui semblait me trouver un peu trop maigre à son goût. J'avais d'ailleurs dû prétexter un régime alimentaire très strict et une santé un peu fragile pour qu'elle me laisse finalement en paix.

Chaque bouchée était une torture mais elles avaient l'air si heureuses de m'avoir avec elles que je faisais bonne figure. Il faut dire que leur bonne humeur était contagieuse.

Une fois le dessert avalé, Esmée nous poussa dans le salon en nous interdisant de l'aider. Nous étions tous les deux assises au coin du feu. Alice luttait contre le sommeil mais tenait quand même à me détailler les dernières tendances du défilé automne-hiver de Dior qui venait d'avoir lieu. Finalement, elle s'endormit sur mon épaule, le dernier numéro de Vogue ouvert entre ses mains. Elle était juste adorable. C'est fou, je commençais réellement à m'attacher à elle. Je poussais avec délicatesse une petite mèche de cheveux qui glissait sur son front. La chaleur qu'elle dégageait était étrangement apaisante. Je souris en imaginant la tête de Rosalie si elle me voyait. Je me sentis soudain observée.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, Esmée examinait la scène avec un sourire attendri.

"Elle s'est endormie", lui dis-je d'un air gêné

"C'est souvent comme ça, ne t'en fais pas. Son état la fatigue beaucoup. Si tu savais à quel point ta présence lui est bénéfique."

Je pouvais voir les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Je lui rendis son sourire et me dégagea doucement.

"Merci Esmée. Merci pour tout, j'ai passé un très bon moment…"

"Je t'en prie Bella. C'est agréable d'avoir un peu de vie dans cette maison."

_Alors ça c'était bien la meilleure blague que j'avais entendue !_

Je ravalais mon rire, et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

"Je vais y aller".

"Bien sûr".

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure.

"Humm, Bella… Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui…"

Je suivis son regard. Edward était adossé à ma voiture un peu plus loin dans l'allée.

"Oh… Et bien je vais essayer!"

"A très bientôt !"

"Oui, et merci encore !"

"Sois prudente sur la route."

J'agitais la main en souriant.

Je regagnais ma voiture. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler à celui-là mais bon apparemment je n'avais pas le choix. Il avait ses mains dans ses poches et fixait songeusement ses pieds. Il semblait préoccupé. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il me vit et son odeur vint immédiatement me chatouiller les narines…

"Bonsoir."

"Bonsoir Bella."

"Si vous voulez bien vous écartez…"

"Je…je suis venu m'excuser. Mon attitude était…"

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Il me fixa à nouveau avec ses yeux verts si intenses. J'examinais ses traits. Jamais un humain n'avait autant retenu mon attention. Je pouvais entendre chaque pulsation de vie parcourir son corps et cette mélodie résonnait douloureusement dans mes oreilles.

"Oui… C'était particulièrement stupide… Je…Je dois y aller."

J'avançais mes clés vers la serrure de la portière quand il posa sa main sur la mienne. Surprise par ce contact, je la retirais vivement alors que lui-même me regardait étrangement. J'avais seulement effleurer sa peau et déjà je sentais le venin me monter au lèvres. C'était comme une brûlure de l'avoir senti si près de moi. Je devais être très prudente avec lui. Il était définitivement très appétissant, trop appétissant.

"Vous avez froid ?"

"Un peu oui", répondis-je rapidement en rassemblant mes bras autour de moi.

"Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait et surtout pour tout le bonheur que vous apportez à ma sœur. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureuse."

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, qui me fit fondre littéralement. Pourquoi est-ce que le contact avec cet humain me troublait autant ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réagir en sa présence. Colère, trouble… Il m'était impossible de rester impassible face à lui. Je perdais littéralement mon sang-froid en sa présence.

_Quelle ironie pour une vampire !_

Je déglutis avec difficulté avant de sourire timidement à mon tour.

"Je vous en prie."

"Cela vous dérange si on se tutoie… J'ai déjà l'impression de m'être mis à dos toute la maisonnée, alors si en plus nous en restons au « vous » alors qu'elles vous considèrent déjà comme un membre de la famille !"

"Sans problème."

Je souris de plus belle en l'imaginant subir les foudres d'Esmée.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?"

Il avait lui aussi une petite lueur dans les yeux.

"Rien j'imaginais juste Esmée… Enfin, disons qu'elle a beaucoup de caractère !"

"Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !"

Il éclata de rire. Il était tellement plus beau ainsi. Il rayonnait littéralement.

"Ca te va bien de sourire…"

_Aïe… J'avais dit ça à voix haute…_

Il me décrocha un autre merveilleux sourire.

"Merci Bella… J'espère te revoir bientôt alors. Sois prudente en rentrant. A bientôt."

"Oui, à bientôt."

Je montais rapidement dans ma voiture. Il fallait que j'aille chasser de toute urgence, j'avais vraiment besoin de me changer les idées. Charlie m'attendait à la maison et nous repartîmes en direction de la forêt.

"Elles ont l'air de t'apprécier."

"Oui. Moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à elles… Beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurai voulu…"

"Tu sais Bella, derrière cette carapace, je sais qui tu es… On ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir des émotions, des sentiments envers les autres."

"Je suis un vampire Charlie… Est-ce que je suis censée me laisser aller à des émotions si humaines ?"

"Peu importe ce que tu es Bella, vampire ou humaine…C'est ton rapport au monde qui est important, c'est ce que tu choisis de donner et surtout ce que tu acceptes de recevoir. Laisse les autres venir vers toi…"

Je restais silencieuse. Préférant ne rien ajouter à cela, je fendis l'air pour m'élancer derrière une proie. Une nouvelle fuite en avant…

* * *

**Alors, ce petit échange Bella/Edward?**

**Un petit clic...beaucoup de bonheur...(on dirait une annonce pour un site de rencontres LOL!)**


	9. Ch8 Vampire, vous avez dit vampire?

**Bonjour mes petites lectrices estivales!!**

**Un immense merci pour vos reviews :D**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long pour dévoiler certaines choses...  
**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Vampire, vous avez dit vampire ?**

Aujourd'hui nous allions nous inscrire à la Faculté de Portland. Je dis nous parce que j'avais décidé de prendre quelques cours moi aussi, histoire d'occuper mon temps libre. Alice m'avait vanté les mérites de la vie étudiante et cela faisait une bonne trentaine d'années que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Alors, pourquoi pas après tout ? Au volant de ma fiat, je passais donc récupérer la jeune humaine pétillante de vie que je considérais à présent comme une amie. Je me garais devant chez elle, un peu anxieuse à l'idée de croiser Edward. Mais aucune trace de son odeur. Sa sœur était déjà prête et ouvrit la porte avant que j'ai eu le temps de frapper.

J'eus à peine le loisir de saluer Esmée, qu'elle m'attendait déjà à côté de la voiture.

"Et bien, tu débordes d'énergie aujourd'hui ! C'est la perspective de t'inscrire en cours qui te motive autant ? Ou ce sont les soirées étudiantes ?" ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil

Alice me répondit avec un sourire radieux. Je remarquais malgré tout une lueur soucieuse dans son regard.

"Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?" demandai-je en démarrant

"Mmmm oui…"

Elle se mordait la lèvre nerveusement. Je n'insistai pas. Le trajet était long jusqu'à Portland. Si elle avait envie de parler, elle le ferait bien assez tôt. J'avais vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que l'on peut avoir besoin de temps pour laisser sortir les choses. Nous étions ainsi toutes les deux plongées dans nos pensées et je ne pouvais empêcher les miennes de glisser vers un certain humain aux yeux verts. Le regard était vraiment le miroir de l'âme des humains. Les vampires avaient tous les mêmes nuances mais chez les vivants chaque couleur était unique. Et cet éclat vert me troublait au plus haut point. Je revoyais sans cesse sa main effleurer la mienne. Ses doigts longs et fins…Je les avais déjà aperçu lorsqu'il les avait passés dans ses cheveux la première fois qu'il était venu me voir…Un pianiste…Je pouvais sans peine le croire. Il faudra que j'écoute un des ses morceaux…

"Bella ?"

La jolie voix de ma passagère me sortit de ma dangereuse rêverie.

"Oui ?"

"Mmm…Est-ce que tu as peur de la mort ?"

_Aïe…Alors évidemment pour un vampire, la mort était une simple question théorique…_

"Et bien…Je pense oui…"

Je sentais son regard interrogateur rivé sur moi.

_Est-ce qu'elle allait se contenter de cette réponse ?_

Apparemment non, étant donné le silence pesant qui s'installait dans la voiture.

"Je…je dois avouer que je ne me suis jamais vraiment poser la question. Je n'ai jamais été confrontée à la mort, enfin pas de la même façon que toi, donc…je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse à te donner…"

"J'ai…j'ai peur de mourir…"

Le son de sa voix raisonnait étrangement dans l'habitacle. Elle était posée et réfléchie. J'admirais sincèrement son courage. D'instinct je posais ma main sur la sienne. Elle frissonna à mon contact mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de la retirer, elle l'avait recouverte de son autre petite main chaude.

"Bella…"

"Oui Alice ?"

"J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit."

Je me tendis légèrement. Elle était particulièrement réceptive et j'appréhendais un peu ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer. Son rythme cardiaque s'affolait sensiblement.

"Je pense que je suis un peu conditionnée par mon état et mon angoisse de la mort alors du coup je fais des rêves un peu étranges."

Elle examinait pensivement ma main, parcourant de ses doigts ma peau si froide. Je me dégageais doucement en riant.

"Il vaut mieux que je me concentre sur la route, non ?"

Je riais jaune cependant. Cela faisait deux mois que l'on se connaissait. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec moi et malgré ma prudence, elle avait certainement remarqué certains détails…et son inconscient a fait le reste…

"Est-ce que tu crois aux vampires ?"

_Nous y voilà…_

"Tu rigoles j'espère ?"

Je tentais de plaisanter, mais bon, le cœur n'y était pas.

"Bella, ne te moque pas s'il te plaît…"

"Bon raconte-moi ce rêve."

"Et bien, nous nous rendions toutes les deux à l'aéroport et là…on retrouvait une magnifique jeune femme blonde aux yeux aussi magnifique que les tiens d'ailleurs…"

Elle se tourna pensivement vers moi.

Je l'encourageais à poursuivre.

"Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. C'est bien simple, elle avait failli causer une émeute dans la file d'attente."

Elle sourit au souvenir de la scène.

_Mais qu'est-ce que Rosalie venait faire dans cette histoire ?_

"Bon et ensuite on prenait l'avion toutes les trois et on se rendait dans un hôtel mais là impossible de sortir dehors pendant la journée à cause du soleil. Les vampires scintillent dans mon rêve."

"Ils « scintillent » ? Pas très crédible pour un vampire non ?"

"Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre… Et là, je m'endormais et avant de me réveiller en sueur… La jeune femme blonde était là, elle me prenait dans ses bras et me berçait dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. De l'indien je crois…"

_Rosalie et moi avion vécu quelques années en Inde, et elle maîtrisait parfaitement plusieurs dialectes locaux…_

"Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'agissait d'une vampire ?"

"Je le savais, c'est tout."

_Que pouvais-je rajouter à soit..._

"D'après toi, c'est comment de vivre pour l'éternité ?"

Je levais les yeux aux ciel discrètement et pestais secrètement contre ce trajet qui devenait de plus en plus long.

"Tu me poses des colles aujourd'hui Alice. Je ne sais pas trop encore une fois… Elle en pensait quoi la vampire dans ton rêve ?"

"Humm, je crois qu'elle était heureuse. Enfin, elle semblait avoir enfin trouvé un certain équilibre."

Je jetais un regard incrédule en sa direction tandis qu'elle fixait la route.

J'étais complètement désappointée.

Elle se jeta soudain sur la radio et augmenta le volume en se dandinant.

"J'adore cette chanson !"

Et sans plus d'explications, j'eus droit à une Alice déchaînée à mes côtés pendant le reste du voyage.

J'allais de surprises en surprises avec elle. J'allais devoir lui parler sérieusement, et vite. Et j'aurais besoin de temps pour savoir exactement ce que j'allais lui dire.

L'Université était plutôt agréable, beaucoup de verdure et une architecture en briques rouges. Avec les faux papiers fournis par Charlie, je pus m'inscrire sans aucun problème. J'allais suivre des cours d'arts plastiques avec Alice et sans doute quelques cours de littérature. Elle avait réussi à regrouper son emploi du temps que une seule journée. Son frère avait acheté un studio aux abords de la Faculté pour lui éviter de faire le trajet en cas de grosse fatigue. De toute façon, j'avais prévu de lui servir de chauffeur aussi souvent possible.

Nous étions en train de faire le tour du campus lorsque je tombais nez à nez avec Angela, que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de revoir depuis plusieurs semaines.

"Tiens !"

"Bonjour Bella !"

"Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Super. Je suis venue m'inscrire, je suis un peu pressée."

"Moi aussi. Je te présente Alice au fait. Alice, voici Angela, elle travaille dans le centre d'arts et d'essai dont je t'ai parlé."

"Enchantée !"

"Justement, ce soir, on se retrouve avec les autres, vous voulez prendre un verre avec nous ?"

Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Alice qui semblait enthousiaste.

"Ok alors, on fait un tour et on se retrouve…"

"Dans un bar près du centre d'arts et d'essai, le Jack's. On dit vers 20h30 ?"

"Ok !"

Je la regardais partir avant de me retourner vers Alice, d'un air malicieux.

"Shopping ?"

"Shoping !"

J'adorai cette fille, nous étions exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous aurions l'occasion de reparler plus tard de ma…nature. Pour le moment, je profitais, un peu égoïstement sans doute, du plaisir de me sentir normale. Et comme toute humaine, j'allais sortir avec des amis prendre un verre.

A cette idée, je grimaçais discrètement. Il allait encore falloir que j'ingurgite ces trucs immondes… Enfin, j'avais au moins l'excuse de devoir conduire. La bande était là au complet, nous attendant à une table. Alice s'intégra tout de suite au petit groupe. Elle était tellement fraîche et pétillante qu'il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Elle s'amusait comme une folle, c'était un vrai plaisir à voir. Je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours. Le bar était bondé, que des étudiants qui se préparaient à reprendre les cours. Autant dire que certains d'entre eux préparaient dignement la fin des vacances. Comme le serveur tardait à nous servir, je me proposais d'aller chercher moi-même les consommations. Un groupe d'étudiants particulièrement éméchés me lançait des œillades appuyées depuis quelques minutes. Pour ne pas gâcher la soirée, je faisais mine de ne rien remarquer mais lorsque l'un d'eux me mit une main aux fesses en passant, j'étais à deux doigts de lui briser les articulations. Le regard haineux et le début de grognement qui me monta alors aux lèvres eut au moins le mérite de refroidir ses ardeurs et à la place du désir que j'avais senti auparavant, il ne restait plus que de la peur. Dans l'action, les Margaritas glissèrent du plateau et je rattrapais de justesse l'un d'elles sur le point de tomber. Tout c'était passé évidemment à une vitesse trop rapide pour l'œil humain et j'étais sûre que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je retournais m'assoir avec les précieuses boissons.

Apparemment, Alice, elle, n'avait rien perdu de la scène et me demanda discrètement si tout allait bien.

"Ce ne sont que des crétins, sans importance…"répondis-je doucement.

La soirée se poursuivit sans autres incidents. Angela donna le signal de départ proposant de prolonger les réjouissances en boîte un peu plus loin.

"C'est très gentil, mais on doit rentrer sur Forks et autant dire qu'on a de la route."

On se sépara donc à l'entrée du club, Alice à mes côtés.

"Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?"

"Oui, merci Bella. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été prendre un verre comme ça. Tu sais avec Edward tout le temps sur mes talons, c'est pas toujours simple."

"Je veux bien te croire ! Il a l'air légèrement protecteur à ton égard !"

"Légèrement ?!"

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Au moment de rentrer dans la voiture, Alice, se retourna vers moi et contre tout attente me jeta son portable à la figure.

J'eus évidemment le réflexe, un peu rapide sans doute, de le rattraper et la regardais sans comprendre.

"A quoi tu joues Alice ?"

"Rien, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose…"

Elle me regarda avec un sourire entendu.

"Ecoute, le sujet est clos pour aujourd'hui Alice. Tu n'en sauras pas plus aujourd'hui."

"De toute façon, j'ai vu tout ce que je voulais voir."

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel avant de m'installer au volant et lui rendre son téléphone.

"Si tu tiens à ce truc, évite de le balancer comme une balle de baseball…"

Le trajet se passa en silence. Alice s'assoupit au bout d'une heure. Soulagée je me concentrais sur ma route. Je devais préparer exactement ce que j'allais lui expliquer. Ses suppositions c'étaient une chose, mais la réalité risquait d'être plus difficile à avaler…

Je la déposais rapidement chez elle avant de rentrer chez moi. Charlie était parti chasser et je me précipitais pour le rejoindre, il serait de bon conseil.

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche, et, à priori, je n'aurai pas le loisir de lui demander conseil !

"Oui Alice ?"

"Rassure-moi, tu ne bois pas de sang humain ?"

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec un soupir amusé.

"Bien sûr que si, d'ailleurs j'ai un petit lot de B+ particulièrement appétissant pour ce soir…"

Le silence gêné au bout du fil redoubla mon amusement.

"Je suis végétarienne Alice, je bois du sang animal…"

Soupir soulagé.

"Bella, tu ne te rends pas compte… C'est trop génial !"

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tout cela doit impérativement rester secret."

"C'est évident… Je le savais… Je le sentais depuis le début que tu étais différente…Je veux TOUT savoir, tu dois me dire exactement comment ça fonctionne… J'y crois pas c'est juste…énorme…"

Elle était surexcitée au téléphone et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Après tout, à quoi bon lutter?...

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi ponctuée de questions sur ma vie de vampire, auxquelles je répondais avec plaisir.

C'était nouveau pour moi de partager cela avec une humaine mais je la considérais comme une amie, comme une petite sœur plus exactement et je voulais me montrer telle que j'étais. Plus de secrets, plus de mensonges. C'était très libérateur.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà!**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu...**

**Just one click for me :D**


	10. Ch9 Just coming back

**Coucou mes petits chats!!**

**Bon alors tout le monde me parle de la transformation d'Alice... Vous arrêtez de faire vos cruelles et de vouloir la tuer?! Elle peut tout à fait avoir une greffe du coeur d'abord?**

**Non? Bon, ok je sors!**

**Avant de sortir, je vous laisse quand même un tit' chapitre!**

**Et désolée pour la traduction de My Mother's boyfriend, je m'y mets dès ce soir...**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**_Just coming back_**

A chaque fois que je revoyais Alice depuis cette fameuse conversation, elle avait toujours quelque chose à éclaircir. C'était incroyable le nombre de questions que ce petit lutin pouvait avoir en réserve. Pourquoi la couleur de tes yeux change ? A quelle vitesse tu peux courir ? Comment tu fais pour chasser ? Ta nourriture préférée ?… J'en avais le tournis !

La fin des vacances était arrivée et les cours reprenaient doucement à Portland. Nous allions assister à notre premier cours d'arts plastiques qui avait lieu dans l'après-midi. J'avais pris ma voiture et conduisais ma jeune passagère toute excitée à l'idée de voir le nouveau prof. Arrivées devant la porte de l'amphithéâtre, nous retrouvâmes Angela qui suivait le même cours. Il y avait une grande majorité de femmes, toutes plus enthousiastes les unes que les autres à l'idée de rencontrer ce fameux professeur qui faisait déjà des ravages sur le campus. Justement, en parlant du loup, un beau brun plutôt bien bâti entra dans la salle.

"Bonjour, je suis Jacob Black, votre professeur d'arts plastiques pour le premier semestre. Je suis spécialisé dans la sculpture du bois et du métal."

Je souris doucement en sentant la tension qui parcourait l'ensemble des femmes de l'amphithéâtre à la vue de sa musculature impressionnante lorsqu'il se tourna pour écrire au tableau. Le cours était passionnant. Il semblait vraiment aimer son métier et nous parla avec passion de ses origines indiennes. Il nous montra des totems en bois absolument magnifiques qu'il avait réalisés pour certaines réserves. A la fin des deux heures, il nous demanda de rédiger des fiches pour nous présenter et récupéra la mienne en me décrochant un sourire appréciateur. La sonnerie me libéra enfin de toutes ces hormones féminines humaines complètement affolées qui emplissait l'espace confiné.

Angela nous faussa compagnie, non sans nous avoir invitées à prendre un verre avec le groupe le soir. Alice m'attrapa le bras et avec un sourire malicieux.

"Alors, Jacob Black, hum ?"

"Quoi ? le prof?"

"Ben oui, le prof ! Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le regard qu'il t'a lancée ?!"

"Humm Alice !"

"Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Ne me dit pas que les vampires n'ont pas de petits-amis. Tiens au fait, tu ne parles jamais de tes amours… Je sais comment ça se passe pour la chasse, le soleil, mais pour le reste zéro."

Elle me fixait avec cet air interrogateur qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait me tirer les vers du nez.

"Alice, ya du monde ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça…"

"Non, non Bella, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !"

Elle attrapa son plateau bien garni avant de se diriger vers une table ronde en extérieur. Je la suivis en traînant les pieds avec mon assiette de salade, la seule chose qui ne me révulsait pas trop. Je savais qu'elle allait m'étourdir de questions. Autant cela ne me dérangeait pas d'habitude mais là, le sujet risquait d'être un peu plus épineux.

Elle s'installa en face de moi avant de pointer une frite en ma direction.

"Alors ? est-ce que tu as un petit ami _vampire_", elle murmura le dernier mot.

Je vis le visage de Jasper et nos divers rendez-vous…

"Et bien…ce n'est pas vraiment un petit-ami."

"Comment ça ?"

Je regardais la jeune humaine en face de moi, son regard candide et j'eus très envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne savais pas moi-même où en j'en étais avec Jasper…

"C'est un peu compliqué entre nous…"

"Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?"

"Hummm"

"Bonjour !"

Edward se tenait derrière moi, et s'installa sur la chaise entre Alice et moi. Il était dans le sens contraire du vent, je ne l'avais donc pas senti venir, au sens strict du terme.

J'étais sauvée malgré tout, même si la perspective de déjeuner avec lui me mettait mal à l'aise.

"Salut Edward ! Tu as pu te libérer alors !"

"Oui… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, vous aviez l'air en pleine discussion."

Je faillis m'étrangler avec la tomate que j'essayais désespérément d'avaler. Je jetais un regard incendiaire à Alice qui s'empressa de répondre.

"Non, non tu ne nous déranges pas du tout Edward !"

Je lui décrochais malgré tout un petit sourire. C'était la première fois que je le voyais en costume et…il était vraiment très craquant.

"Je suis un peu étonnée de te voir ici ?…"

"Oui, pardon Bella. J'ai oublié de t'en parler. Edward donne des cours ici."

"Enfin des cours, j'anime un séminaire pour le premier semestre."

"Tu es dans quelle matière ?"

"Je travaille sur l'art thérapie. Je suis dans le département des sciences humaines."

"Ah oui c'est vrai, Alice m'en a parlé. Tu joues du piano, c'est bien ça."

Il acquiesça pendant que, du coin de l'œil, je voyais Alice avaler son déjeuner toute vitesse avant de se lever.

"Je suis désolée mais j'ai un autre cours dans 30 minutes et si je veux avoir une bonne place, il vaut mieux que j'y aille maintenant."

_Alors ça c'était génial_…

J'allais me retrouver seule avec son frère avec qui je n'avais échangé que quelques mots… Elle se leva, embrassa Edward et s'en alla comme une tornade. Celui-ci se déplaça pour s'installer en face de moi.

"Ca ne te dérange pas si je reste là pour déjeuner ?"

"Non, bien sûr."

"Pour tout t'avouer, j'ai échappé de peu à un déjeuner à mourir d'ennui avec d'autres professeurs."

"Ravie de te servir d'échappatoire", répondis-je avec un sourire

Je sentis son cœur s'emballer. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

"Alors comment se passent les cours ?"

"On vient de commencer en fait. On a eu cours d'arts plastiques juste avant."

"Avec Jacob Black ?"

"Oui, c'est bien ça. C'était très intéressant."

"Oui, disons qu'il est très populaire auprès des étudiantes."

Il se mit à rire doucement et je repensais amusée à l'amphithéâtre plein de jeunes humaines prêtes à lui sauter dessus. Je vis son sourire mourir sur ses lèvres et il eut l'air soudain beaucoup plus tendu. Je suivis son regard pour apercevoir un groupe d'étudiantes venir vers nous. Elles avaient l'air d'un groupe de fans devant leur idole. Je retins un sourire en voyant le regard désolé qu'Edward me jeta. Apparemment Jacob Black n'étais pas le seul à attirer les foules. Quoi de plus normal après tout, il devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus que moi, enfin quelques années de plus que l'image que je projetais. L'une d'entre elles, particulièrement jolie et sûre de son pouvoir de séduction, s'avança vers nous. Je pouvais entendre les battements précipités de son cœur à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Elle m'ignora superbement pour se concentrer sur Edward.

"Professeur Masen ? Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais j'aurai aimé savoir si vous avez l'intention de donner des cours supplémentaires pour nous expliquer l'impact de l'art thérapie en milieu carcéral ?"

"Humm et bien non, je ne pense pas. J'ai déjà tout dit en cours, mais je vous renvoie à la bibliographie critique que j'ai fournie en début d'année pour plus de précisions."

La jeune femme joua distraitement avec ses cheveux et lui jeta un regard évocateur avant d'ajouter :

"Oui mais vos explications sont bien plus convaincantes…"

Je levais les yeux au ciel, agacée. Pourquoi est-ce que les humaines étaient aussi prévisibles ? Cela en devenait presque pathétique. Ce comportement commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Et puis c'était quoi cette façon de se tortiller ? J'allais lui faire ravaler ses dents en moins de deux !

Je toussotai discrètement et elle se tourna vers moi. Je sortis mon sourire le plus carnassier avant de planter mon regard doré dans ses yeux. J'entendis avec satisfaction son cœur s'emballer et une légère appréhension monter en elle.

"Ecoutez mademoiselle, je trouve très flatteur l'intérêt que vous portez aux _cours_, et j'insistais bien sur le mot « cours », de M. Masen, mais voyez –vous, actuellement, il déjeune, avec moi. Je vous remercierai donc de nous laisser profiter de ces quelques minutes d'intimité."

L'humaine en face moi se décolora d'un coup et s'en allait en se confondant en excuses.

Edward me regarda, amusé. Je lui rendis son regard en haussant les épaules.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais en difficulté. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas."

J'attrapais la paille de mon verre d'eau pour me donner un peu de contenance.

_J'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort en fait…_

"Merci Bella, tu es redoutable ! Et tu viens juste de me sauver la vie. Je crois bien que je vais t'emmener avec moi à chacun de mes cours !"

Je rigolais en imaginant la scène.

"Je vais devenir la garde du corps officielle de votre famille," répliquai-je avec un haussement de sourcils moqueur

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point elles sont terribles !" protesta-t-il d'un air faussement paniqué

"J'ai vu ça oui !"

C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi détendu. C'était tellement étrange comme situation. Je le connaissais à peine mais à chaque fois que je le croisais, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être aussi proche des humains…De toute façon depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice, mon univers était entièrement chamboulé… Mais tout de même, je n'avais pas l'habitude de baisser ainsi ma garde devant un homme. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce sourire…son sourire m'avait manqué… Il était tellement sexy quand son visage s'illuminait…Comment un humain, un homme que je connaissais à peine pouvait m'intriguer à ce point ?

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

"Je suis vraiment navré… je vais devoir y aller moi aussi."

Il me fixait intensément. J'étais encore une fois sous l'influence de ses pupilles vertes.

"Merci pour le déjeuner. Et pour le reste."

"Fais attention bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi !"

Je fus transpercée par l'intensité du regard qu'il me lança en guise de réponse. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se contenta de me faire ce petit sourire en coin qui me plaisait tant.

"Au revoir Bella, à bientôt."

Il avait juste murmuré mon prénom et un léger frisson me parcouru le dos.

"A bientôt Edward."

Songeuse, je le regardais s'éloigner. Mais à quoi est-ce que je pouvais bien penser ? Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. Vraiment tout cela allait me rendre folle…

"Alors tu es toute seule ?"

Encore une fois, j'avais été surprise. A croire que j'avais mis mes dons vampiriques en off aujourd'hui. Mais je pouvais reconnaître cette voix entre mille !

"Rosalie, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Comme tu ne viens pas me voir, j'ai pris les choses en main !"

Je me levais pour la serrer dans mes bras. C'était bon de la voir ! Elle n'avait pas changé depuis que je l'avais quittée. Elle était juste…rayonnante de bonheur.

"Je suis passée à Forks pour voir Charlie. Et j'en ai profité pour venir jusqu'ici."

"Voir Charlie ?"

"Oui, il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre, non ?"

Elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse. C'était un soulagement de la voir se réconcilier avec Charlie. C'était bizarre de nous imaginer tous les trois réunis. C'était il a si longtemps la dernière fois.

"Je suis tellement contente de te voir !"

"Moi aussi, tu m'as manquée…"

"Et Emmett ?"

"Il va bien, très bien même ! ajouta-t-elle en riant. Au fait, c'était qui ?"

"Qui ça ?"

"Tu sais très bien…"

"Le frère d'Alice."

"Ahh celui qui t'a méchamment rembarrée au début ?"

"Oui Rosalie !"

J'étais agacée qu'elle me pose des questions sur lui.

D'ailleurs elle me fixait avec un air que je n'aimais pas du tout.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Humm je ne sais pas. A toi de me le dire."

"Il n'y a rien à dire Rosalie. Fin de la discussion."

Elle leva les épaules et reporta son attention sur le va et vient des étudiants.

"Tu le connais celui-là ?"

Elle me désigna d'un léger mouvement de tête un grand brun qui s'avançait vers nous. Le fameux professeur de dessin.

_J'avais droit à la totale aujourd'hui ! A croire que tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous à cette table…_

"Bonjour, hummm Bella Swann c'est ça ?"

"Oui."

"Jacob Black, votre professeur de dessin."

"Oui, je me souviens très bien."

Il jetait des coups d'œil gênés à Rosalie qui faisait exprès de sortir son sourire le plus sexy.

"En fait, je voulais savoir si vous…si vous accepteriez de venir poser pour un de mes cours."

Rosalie éclata littéralement de rire. Quant à moi j'aurais pu mourir de honte à ce moment.

"Et bien…je …"

"Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre tout de suite. Tenez voici ma carte."

Rosalie attrapa la carte au passage et en le regardant de façon suggestive demanda d'un air innocent.

"C'est pour du nu ?"

Il piqua un far phénoménal. Il faut dire que face à cette vampire, il était difficile de garder son sang-froid.

"Je …euh…non…C'est pour des portraits."

"Ohhh…dans ce cas, elle ne sera pas disponible", dit-elle en levant un sourcil

Je levais les yeux au ciel, en soupirant.

"Donne-moi ça Rosalie."

Je me tournais vers lui avec un sourire.

"Je suis très flattée par votre proposition, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir vous rendre ce service."

"C'est très dommage, vous avez un profil intéressant…"

"Mais oui, ma chérie, tu entends, tu as un profil intéressant", me dit Rosalie, la tête posée sur ses deux mains et une petite moue moqueuse sur les lèvres

Pourquoi est-ce qu'une simple phrase aussi anodine prenait un sens tout à fait indécent dans la bouche de Rosalie ? Le cœur du pauvre humain en face de moi jouait à la roulette russe et manquait un battement sur deux. Il fallait bien avouer que mon amie était juste torride.

"Je n'habite pas par ici, donc ça ne serait pas très pratique."

"Je comprends parfaitement. Je vous revois en cours alors."

"Oui, la semaine prochaine."

"A bientôt. Mademoiselle, "réussit-il péniblement à articuler face à Rosalie

"A bientôt beau brun !"

Je lui filais un coup de coude tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire en regardant Jacob Black s'en aller.

"Ca t'amuse de traumatiser mes profs ?"

"Ahh non, mais c'était impossible de résister. Ces humains sont trop drôles et tellement faciles à manipuler!"

Je finis par éclater de rire moi aussi. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas laissé ma nature de vampire prendre le dessus.

"Tu viens chasser avec nous ce soir ?"

"Non, je sors avec Alice, on retrouve quelques amis pour aller prendre un verre."

Un nouveau rire la secoua.

"Prendre un verre hein ? Après le retour à la fac, les cours et tout ça…Ca fait trop longtemps que tu traînes avec des humains toi !"

"Tu peux venir si tu veux."

"Et ingurgiter leurs satanées boissons immondes ? Non merci, mon programme est bien plus excitant. Le puma est particulièrement savoureux en cette saison."

"Range tes crocs Rosalie, tu vas provoquer des crises cardiaques par ici, répondis-je en éclatant de rire à nouveau. Bon, je te retrouve ce soir chez Charlie ?"

"Oui."

"Tu veux que je te présente Alice avant de partir, elle ne devrait pas tarder."

"Humm oui pourquoi pas."

"Au fait… J'ai un truc à te dire."

"Ah enfin, tu vas me parler de cet humain aux yeux verts ?"

"Non pas du tout Rosalie," répliquai-je agacée. "Alice a…comment dire…elle a découvert ma vraie nature."

"QUOI ?!"

"Pas la peine de paniquer. C'est une personne très intuitive, elle l'aurait découvert de toute façon."

"Bella tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que cela peut être dangereux pour elle ?"

"Je n'ai rien pu faire. Et puis, ce n'est pas tout…"

"Ah parce qu'il y a pire ?"

"Elle t'as vu en rêve et elle sait ce que tu es…"

"D'accord, c'est le pompon… Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de rêve ?"

Je lui expliquais notre discussion et ses fameux dons de prémonition en attendant que la principale concernée arrive.

Cela faisait du bien de revoir mon amie. Nous attendions patiemment l'arrivée d'Alice. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire en découvrant Rosalie, telle qu'elle l'avait imaginé sans doute.

"Bonjour, je suis Alice."

Elle avança sa petite main vers mon amie qui hésita quelques secondes avant de la serrer délicatement.

"Enchantée, Rosalie."

"Tu viens avec nous ce soir ?"

"Humm non, je vais rentrer à Forks."

Elles se dévisageaient mutuellement, se découvrant avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée.

"Bon, je vais y aller."

Rosalie se tourna vers moi :

"On se voit plus tard ?"

"Ok. A plus tard."

Je la regardais partir et me tournais vers Alice. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation.

"Elle est exactement comme je l'avais imaginée ! Elle est incroyablement belle… Vous êtes tous aussi beaux d'ailleurs ?"

"Alice, tu sais bien que tout ça n'est qu'un camouflage…Une enveloppe pour mieux vous attirer."

"Peut-être, mais moi je trouve que vous ressemblez à des anges !"

"Et bien des anges sacrément dangereux, jeune inconsciente," lui dis-je en lui en tapotant sur son petit nez pointu." Allez viens, on va retrouver les autres."

Bras dessus, bras dessous nous nous rendîmes au Jack's.

Nous étions les premières à arriver mais à peine quelques minutes après le reste du groupe nous rejoignirent. L'une des filles dont j'oubliais le nom à chaque fois, Jessica je crois bien, agitait d'un air triomphant deux places de concerts.

"J'ai reçu mes places pour Alicia Keys !"

"T'es sérieuse !" Angela se précipita pour regarder les précieux sésames.

Je vis les yeux d'Alice pétiller à l'évocation de ce concert.

"Il reste encore des places ? "demandai-je innocemment

"Non, c'est complet, archi complet !"

Dommage, cela aurait pu être un cadeau sympa pour ses 21 ans. J'avais aperçu sa date de naissance lorsque nous avions rempli nos formulaires d'inscription.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, les filles revisitant les standards de la fameuse chanteuse, en massacrant allègrement tous ces morceaux.

Alice était particulièrement silencieuse sur le chemin du retour.

"Tu ne parles pas beaucoup aujourd'hui…"

Elle se retourna vers moi.

"Tu sais que je vais avoir 21 ans bientôt."

"Oui j'ai cru comprendre."

"Je n'ai jamais été à un concert et je n'irais probablement jamais. Avec mon cœur, la foule, c'est totalement déconseillé."

"Je suis navrée Alice…En même temps tu chantes tellement faux que tu aurais finie par déconcentrée cette pauvre Alicia Keys !" précisai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Nous partîmes toutes les deux dans un grand éclat de rire.

Je la déposais en vitesse comme d'habitude, en faisant un grand signe de la main pour Esmée et rentrais. Une idée de cadeau avait germé dans ma tête mais je devais en parler avec Rosalie avant.

* * *

**Bon, je n'ai pas été trop cruelle avec cette fin!**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...**

**Don't forget the green part...**

**;-p**


	11. Ch10 Why do all good things

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord, je suis très touchée par tous vos petits mots...**

**Merci merci merci....**

**J'ai bien travaillé pour vous, un chapitre tout beau tou neuf et un peu plus long que d'habitude!**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Pour le titre du chapitre vous aurez certainement reconnu le titre de Nelly Furtado.  
**

**Je vous mets le refrain qui m'a trotté dans la tête en écrivant:**

_Flames to dust__ / Des flammes à la poussière_  
_ Lovers to friends__ / D'amants à amis_  
_ Why do all good things come to an end__ / Pourquoi est-ce que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Why do all good things come to an end...**

Je rentrais chez Charlie. C'était curieux de le voir discuter sereinement avec Rosalie. Cela faisait si longtemps. Nous étions à nouveau réunis, comme une vraie famille, étrange certes, mais famille quand même. Et puis, la chasse devenait beaucoup plus stimulante à trois. Et puis Rosalie était toujours dans de meilleures dispositions quand je la laissais gagner…

Charlie prolongeait la partie pendant que Rosalie et moi traînions dans les arbres. La lune était pleine ce soir et la nuit était délicieuse.

J'étais nonchalamment allongée sur une branche, le pied ballant alors que Rosalie jouait à l'équilibriste juste à côté.

"Alors, comment ça se passe avec Emmett ?"

Elle stoppa son avancée gracieuse et me jeta un regard lumineux.

"C'est un nouveau-né impressionnant… Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de vampire aussi fort."

"Tu devrais voir ta tête quand tu dis ça, tu as l'air tellement…"

"Amoureuse ?… Et bien tu vois Bella, je ne vais même pas essayer de t'arracher la tienne pour avoir osé dire ça parce que je pense que je le suis vraiment…"

Je me redressais et elle vint s'assoir en face de moi.

"Bella… Je crois vraiment que je l'ai trouvé…enfin je ne crois pas, je sais au plus profond de mon être que c'est lui."

Je lui pris les mains pour les serrer très fort. La voir si heureuse me rendait presque optimiste.

"Tu imagines ? Si on m'avait dit que je dirais ce genre de cause… Moi, non mais tu te rends compte ?…Et toi alors ? Tu as revu Jasper ?"

"Humm, Rose, on change de sujet."

Je me relevais immédiatement pour m'éloigner.

"Bella, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça…"

"Vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ? C'est la mode des ultimatums chez les vampires ?"

"Et bien, on peut dire que ton sale caractère n'a pas changé lui au moins ! Parce qu'à force de fréquenter tous ces humains, j'aurais cru que tu te serais un peu radoucie…"

Je lui jetais un regard incendiaire mais je ne pus résister bien longtemps à son air malicieux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Alice ?"

"Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu es si attachée à cette petite, elle est si…vivante… Et qu'en est-il de son frère ? Est-il aussi chaud ? Je parle température du corps bien évidemment…"

"Alors là Rose vraiment tu es d'une subtilité à toute épreuve. Son frère a un fichu caractère et ne m'apprécie pas vraiment…"

"Je n'ai pourtant pas besoin de te faire un dessin : les hommes ya qu'un moyen pour les décoincer…"

Je commençais à sourire en me rappelant que j'avais eu une pensée tout à fait similaire la première fois que je l'avais vu.

Rosalie ne retint pas plus longtemps son fou rire.

"Dis, ça ne te manque pas le club ? Tu sais l'adrénaline qui monte avant la scène et puis toute cette effervescence…"

"C'est vrai que ça me manque…Comme tu en parles, je voulais te dire que James a appelé."

"Il ne t'a pas créé d'ennuis au moins ?"

"Non, non… Mais j'ai accepté d'aller danser pour lui."

"Quoi ? Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir. Hors de question que tu y ailles seule."

"Rose, je suis une grande fille ! En plus je te rappelle que tu as écartelé l'homme de main du boss donc tu n'es pas vraiment la bienvenue…"

"Bella, hors de question ! En plus je suis la seule responsable de ce qui c'est passé."

"Ce n'est pas négociable. D'ailleurs j'ai un service à te demander."

"Dis toujours."

"Est-ce que tu as encore tes contacts à Vegas ?"

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

***

Je décrochais mon téléphone.

"Esmée, est-ce que vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose…"

***

"Il en est absolument hors de question !"

_Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me disait ça en ce moment ?_

Campé sur ces deux jambes, le visage fermé, Edward nous faisait face. J'avais bien fait d'appeler Esmée, nous n'étions pas trop de deux pour le convaincre.

"Vous vous rendez compte des risques ! Vous êtes complètement inconscientes ma parole !"

"Edward Masen ! Tu ne pourras pas la protéger indéfiniment ! Il faut la laisser un peu respirer cette enfant ! Elle va avoir 21 ans !!"

Esmée lui faisait face, les yeux brillants de colère. Je tentais de calmer un peu le jeu.

"Ecoute, j'ai réussi à avoir des pass VIP pour aller voir Alicia Keys au _Venetian Hotel_. Sa santé ne lui permet pas d'assister à un concert normal alors j'ai pensé que…"

"Las Vegas ?! Super idée, vraiment !!"

"Bon, c'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Je veux juste lui offrir un anniversaire inoubliable. Fais-moi un peu confiance !"

"C'est vrai Edward, tu dois bien admettre que depuis qu'Alice passe du temps avec Bella son état s'est amélioré. Elle est tellement plus heureuse, épanouie ! Fais un effort !"

Elle avait marqué un point. Je voyais la carapace d'Edward se fissurer très légèrement.

"Bon, si c'est comme ça, je viens avec vous !"

Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspérée.

"C'est pas vrai ! Tu es impossible ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle s'éclate si tu es là !"

"Justement, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'éclate un peu trop !"

Toujours ce regard, comme s'il essayait de scruter mes pensées. C'était horripilant de se sentir constamment jauger. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, qu'il était mieux que moi avec son petit air pincé ? Pourtant la dernière fois qu'on s'était vu, on avait réussi à avoir une conversation normale. J'avais l'impression de repartir de zéro. Il était réellement insupportable. Il avait de la chance qu'il y ait des témoins, j'aurai pu lui dévisser la tête comme un rien…. Hummm c'était une idée pour l'obliger à accepter…. J'esquissai un sourire à cette pensée.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire !"

"Toi et ta surprotection qui frise le ridicule !"

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris sous le coup de la colère. A priori, il avait eu la même idée que moi à cet instant.

"Maintenant ça suffit !"

La petite voix d'Alice résonnait dans le salon. Elle venait de rentrer de son baby-sitting, elle s'occupait de certains enfants du quartier non pas pour se faire de l'argent mais pour le plaisir. Elle nous avait sûrement entendus.

La tête de son frère semblait sur le point de se décomposer.

"Ecoute Edward, je sais bien tout ce que je te dois et tu sais à quel point je t'aime, mais je suis navrée de te rappeler que tu n'es pas mon père."

Il accusa le coup. Je pouvais sentir son cœur se serrer. Du coup, j'avais de la peine pour lui. Après tout il essayait de faire de son mieux et j'imaginais que cela ne devait pas être simple tous les jours.

"J'ai envie de passer ce week-end avec Bella. C'est probablement le truc le plus cool qu'on ne m'ait jamais proposé ! Mes 21 ans, tu peux imaginer ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais continuer à…vivre… Je veux croquer cette vie là à pleines dents ! Et tu peux me croire, j'irai avec ou sans ton accord."

_Aïe… un ultimatum…_

Je regardais Edward avec un peu d'appréhension. Il me glissa un regard assassin avant de capituler.

"C'est bon… Tu as raison… Je t'étouffe peut-être un peu trop… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la seule chose qui me préoccupe c'est ton bonheur…"

Elle sauta au cou de son frère, rayonnante.

"Merci ! Merci ! Merci !"

J'étais soulagée, même si Edward me faisait de la peine à ce moment précis. Je venais de lui enlever sa sœur. La voir passer dans le monde des adultes et partir avec une inconnue, c'était beaucoup pour un seul homme. Esmée me pressa la main avec un clin d'œil complice. J'avais une sacrée responsabilité sur mes épaules à présent. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rêver meilleur garde du corps que moi, n'en déplaise à son frère.

Je revins la chercher trois jours plus tard. Edward évidemment m'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

"Bonjour Edward. "

"Bonjour Bella. Je…Je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction de la dernière fois. Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais pour elle. Je me fais juste du souci…"

"Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est compréhensif. Mais je peux t'assurer, te jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je vais prendre soin d'elle."

"Je le sais et je te fais confiance. C'est juste tellement difficile de la voir grandir… Chaque anniversaire me rappelle l'échéance qui ne cesse de se rapprocher, le temps qui passe."

Il avait l'air si désemparé…

J'envoyais une main vers lui, incapable de rester insensible au désarroi que je pouvais lire en lui. Prenant cependant conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je me stoppais net dans mon élan. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, laissant son regard vert si intense me sonder au plus profond de mon être. Il avait attrapé ma main qui était à présent prisonnière de la sienne. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et je dois dire pour ma part que j'avais arrêtée de faire semblant de respirer depuis plusieurs secondes. Nos deux corps étaient réunis par ce contact, comme une sorte de connexion entre deux mondes qui n'auraient jamais dû se croiser. Le temps venait de s'arrêter, de se figer autour de nous. Il ne restait plus rien d'autre que le silence de ce geste. C'est à ce moment qu'Alice fit son arrivée. Le monde reprit son mouvement, le bruit autour se réinstalla. Je me libérais rapidement, complètement troublée et les battements de cœur d'Edward me renseignaient sur son état.

Sa soeur croulait sous les bagages. Je ne pus retenir un grand éclat de rire.

"Alice, on ne part que pour une semaine tu sais ?"

"Oui, mais il faut parer à toute éventualité !!"

J'avais eu du flair en laissant la Lamborghini chez Charlie. Le coffre ce n'était pas son point fort ! A la place, j'avais pris la ravissante fiat 500 rouge que Charlie voulait que je conduise ici pour être discrète et que Rosalie détestait cordialement. J'aimais bien cette petite voiture qui mine de rien en avait sous le capot ! Je rangeais donc l'énorme valise d'Alice, ainsi que son autre sac à côté de mes bagages bien plus restreints. Si besoin, j'achèterai le reste sur place. On allait rouler jusqu'à Portland puis prendre l'avion pour Vegas.

C'était grâce à Rosalie que j'avais eu les places. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de contacts. Une fois Alice installée, je repassais chez moi pour récupérer Rosalie. J'avais préféré aller chez les Masen seule, pour éviter tout contact entre elle et Edward, et ce qu'il venait de se passer me conforta dans ma décision.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de tout ça.

Je ne savais même pas quoi en penser.

Mais où avais-je la tête ?

"Bella ?"

Les voix de mes deux passagères raisonnèrent en même temps, tintées de reproche.

"Tu es encore avec nous ?"

"Oui pardon les filles. Alors, vous disiez ?"

"J'étais en train de demander à Rosalie si vous aviez déjà été à Las Vegas."

Je croisais les pupilles dorées de Rosalie dans le rétroviseur, avant d'éclater de rire.

"Je ne sais pas trop si…"

"Ah non, les filles, vous en avez dit trop ou pas assez, je veux savoir !"

"Bon, disons qu'on a fait un numéro de magie à Vegas pendant un certain temps. Tu te souviens Rose ?"

"Oh oui, c'était un tour de magie inspiré du fameux numéro d'Houdini : l'une de nous d'eux s'enchaînait dans une malle pleine d'eau et s'en sortait indemne. C'était tellement drôle de voir la tête du public !

"C'était quand ?"

"En 1927, après la mort d'Houdini. Nous commencions à devenir célèbres d'autant que nous étions deux femmes, pour l'époque c'était inimaginable. On a été obligées d'arrêter dans l'année, cela devenait dangereux pour notre secret."

"Et Charlie ?

"Et bien disons que nous étions dans une sorte de crise d'adolescentes, nous faisions route à part à ce moment."

Je préférais cacher les vraies raisons de la mésentente entre eux deux à Alice.

Le trajet se poursuivit, ponctué d'anecdotes sur nos folies années passées.

Le vol depuis Portland se déroula sans problème. Nous avions réservé des premières classes et l'avion était presque vide. Alice eut les yeux écarquillés en découvrant l'hôtel et sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher en arrivant dans la suite.

"Bienvenue Alice !"

Elle me sauta au cou avant de me serrer très fort dans ses petits bras d'humaine. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai surement laissé couler une larme à ce moment.

"Alors le programme, ce soir dodo pour la demoiselle parce que demain ça va être chargé ! On commence par une après-midi shopping un peu spéciale, tu verras pourquoi. Ensuite concert privée d'Alicia Keys pour la soirée. Ah et j'oubliais, avant dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel."

Ce dernier détail arracha un gémissement à Rosalie qui leva les yeux au ciel désespéré.

"Oh, ça va Rosalie, tu ne seras pas obligée de manger quoi que ce soit, j'ai réservé un salon privatif."

La joie d'Alice était contagieuse et nous la regardions, amusées, en train d'explorer les moindres recoins de la chambre. Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, ouvrit le mini bar.

"Alice, Bon anniversaire", lui dit-elle en lui tendant une coupe de champagne. "Tu as officiellement 21 ans donc profites-en."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en ma direction.

"Je suppose que ça doit être bon ce truc non ?"

Alice prit la coupe et nous en servit deux.

"Juste pour trinquer, c'est la tradition !"

Le tintement des verres résonna avec nos « bon anniversaire ».

" Merci les filles pour cet anniversaire qui sera de toute façon inoubliable. Je suis honorée d'être là avec vous et surtout tellement heureuse que vous partagiez avec moi votre...secret."

Elle nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras et je me retins de rire en voyant l'air coincé de Rosalie qui était gênée par toutes ces effusions.

Alice se mit au lit rapidement, le trajet avait été éprouvant pour elle malgré tout. Elle sombra dans un sommeil plein de rêves, dont nous avions des échos. Rosalie décida de sortir pour se dégourdir un peu et je restais là à contempler la jeune femme qui avait bouleversé mon univers.

Quelqu'un d'autre avait aussi fait trembler le lac paisible sur lequel je me trouvais jusqu'à présent. Je crois que je devais arrêter de le voir avant que les choses ne prennent une tournure beaucoup plus compliquée. Le peu de fois où je le croisais, tout s'accélérait. Toujours cette impression de monter dans un grand huit et de ne plus rien voir d'autre que ses yeux, sentir la chaleur de son corps.

Je secouais la tête énergiquement. Il fallait que je me concentre sur autre chose. J'attendis le retour de Rosalie pour discuter avec elle des idées possibles pour le spectacle que j'allais donner chez James.

La nuit passa bien plus rapidement et Alice s'éveilla doucement avec les rayons du soleil de Vegas. Enfouie dans les oreillers et les draps, elle se redressa légèrement pour nous contempler stupéfaite. Elle ne nous avait jamais vues au soleil.

"C'est juste incroyable… Vous êtes exactement comme dans mon rêve. Deux anges…"

Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un petit sourire.

_Des anges nous deux ? Rien de moins sûr !_

"Comme tu peux le constater, dans notre condition, il est difficile d'aller faire du shopping… C'est pour cela que je t'ai organisé un défilé privé. Un styliste va venir nous présenter des collections de divers créateurs et tu pourras choisir ce qui te fait plaisir, c'est moi qui offre ! Privilège de vampire!"

Alice se leva d'un bond et folle de joie se mit à sauter sur le lit, avant de retomber sur son amas d'oreillers, totalement rêveuse.

"Bella si tu savais à quel point…"

"File sous la douche, je te fais monter un petit déjeuner."

"J'ai l'impression d'être Aladin qui vient de trouver la lampe magique !"

"Tu trouves que j'ai une tête de génie ? "répliquai-je en tirant la langue

La journée était parfaite. Rosalie et moi étions parfaitement détendues et totalement sous le charme de la joie de vivre de ce petit lutin. Elle était la bouffée d'air qui nous manquait, l'étincelle de vie pour nos corps de marbre.

Le repas et le concert se succédèrent. Alice semblait flotter. Elle avait enfilé une magnifique robe de cocktail qu'elle avait choisi dans l'après-midi. Je la regardais chanter. Voir ses yeux pétiller pendant le concert était la plus belle des récompenses. Ses joues étaient légèrement roses, encore échauffées par le cocktail qu'elle avait bu. Si Edward apprenait ça j'étais bonne pour le bûcher ! Mais je m'en fichais, je savais qu'elle était heureuse. J'avais essayé de lui rendre une partie de ce qu'elle m'avait apporté durant ces quelques mois, lui faire ressentir toute la joie qu'elle me transmettait. Elle sentit mon regard et me prit la main, les yeux pleins de larmes. Ses lèvres articulèrent un merci auquel je répondis d'un sourire.

Elle continuait encore à chanter à tue-tête dans l'ascenseur lorsque nous remontions dans la chambre. Je poussais la porte et en allumant, je vis qu'un paquet avait été déposé sur le lit pendant que nous étions au concert.

Je jetais un œil vers Rosalie qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Je l'avais vu téléphoner mais je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'Emmett. Je n'avais pas pu entendre sa conversation. Alice sauta sur le lit et attendit que j'ouvre. Je restais figée quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop ce que j'allais trouver. J'avais ma petite idée quant au destinataire et j'avais peur de faire une découverte …comment dire…compromettante. J'avais déjà reçu d'autres types de cadeau de sa part… Si j'avais pu rougir j'aurai très certainement été cramoisie à cet instant précis. Je défis lentement le nœud noir avant d'entrouvrir la boîte sous le regard insistant d'Alice.

"Wouahhhhh"

"Une magnifique robe noire en dentelle reposait dans du papier de soie argenté."

"C'est une pure merveille… Tu sais qui te l'a envoyée ?"

"Je crois qu'il y a une carte."

_Salon privé du Bellagio._

_J._

_Evidemment, cela ne pouvait être que lui._

"Alors Bella ? C'est qui ?"

"C'est un vieil ami."

Je me tournais vers Rosalie.

"C'est toi qui lui as dit qu'on était là pour le week-end ?"

Elle me fit un petit sourire approbateur. Alice poursuivit ses recherches.

"C'est un ami, ami ? ou bien…"

"Et bien…tu sais quand tu m'as demandé si je fréquentais quelqu'un, je t'ai répondu que c'était compliqué…Ca l'est toujours autant…"

"C'est dommage… C'est quand même très romantique comme cadeau. Tu vas aller à ce rendez-vous n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas…"

Rosalie était déjà derrière moi en train de me pousser vers la salle de bains.

"Mais bien sûr qu'elle va y aller ! Allez, vas te changer !"

"Oui mais je suis ici pour passer du temps avec Alice pas pour…"

"Non, non Bella ! Je ne vais rester avec Rosalie ! J'ai pleins de questions à lui poser !"

Je souris intérieurement en pensant à l'interrogatoire serré qu'Alice n'allait pas manquer de lui faire subir.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, je vais veiller sur elle," me murmura Rosalie dans le creux de l'oreille.

Je savais que ma petite protégée n'avait rien à craindre avec un tel garde du corps. Je regardais à nouveau la robe. Après tout, j'allais devoir lui parler à un moment ou à un autre et puis cette petite merveille ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans sa boîte.

Les deux filles papillonnaient autour de moi pour m'aider à m'habiller. Jasper avait également glissé un bijou dans la boîte, que je posais délicatement sur ma peau.

Je passais mes doigts dessus, je le connaissais par cœur. Je savais ce que ce cadeau voulait dire.

_Si Charlie apprend ça…Il va être furax !_

Je croisais le regard de Rosalie dans le miroir. Elle me fit un regard entendu. Elle savait parfaitement elle aussi ce qui allait se passer.

La robe était juste parfaite, comme si elle avait été faite pour moi. Il avait toujours eu un goût très sûr.

Je quittais donc la chambre pour me rendre au _Bellagio_. Nous étions déjà venus ici avec Jasper au moment de sa construction. Nous avions déjà été au _Dunes_ et quand il avait été détruit, nous avions découvert le _Bellagio_. Je savais parfaitement où il se trouvait. J'arrivais devant l'homme qui gardait la porte du salon privé et qui avait été informé de ma venue. Je lui fis un sourire désarmant et je sentis son cœur s'emballer.

_C'est toujours aussi fun…_

Il se décala pour m'ouvrir la porte et me laisser entrer. Je parcourais rapidement l'assemblée des yeux.

_Que des humains_.

Après une enfilade de roulettes et de table de jeux, je m'avançais vers une autre salle, isolée par un rideau de fils rouges. Une nouvelle fois, une armoire à glace me laissa passer.

La lumière feutrée était striée par quelques effluves de fumées de cigare. Le cadre était somptueux mais je ne m'attardais pas dans la contemplation, d'autant que tout le monde avait levé les yeux vers moi. Je traversais la pièce d'une démarche chaloupée pour me rapprocher de Jasper qui me prit par la taille et m'embrassa langoureusement.

"Chérie, tu as été longue…"

"Ne t'enflamme pas trop Jasper", murmurai-je contre ses lèvres

"Mes amis, voici ma femme, Bella."

Je sortis mon sourire de circonstance et étudiais rapidement les individus autour de la table qui hochèrent la tête en ma direction. A les voir ainsi m'étudier et me déshabiller du regard on pourrait avoir du mal à imaginer à quel point j'aurais pu être dangereuse pour eux.

Jasper avait parfaitement assorti nos tenues en choisissant un somptueux smoking qu'il portait avec désinvolture. Il avait poussé le raffinement jusqu'à mettre un mouchoir du même tissu que ma robe dans la poche de sa veste. Il fit lentement glisser sa main le long de mon dos, avant de s'attarder quelques secondes sur mes fesses, pour finir par une petite claque qui lui arracha un petit sourire en coin satisfait.

_Alors ça Jasper tu vas me le payer très très cher_, pensai-je en prenant sur moi

Il reprit ensuite ses cartes en main et je posais mon bras sur son épaule. L'homme en face de lui paraissait avoir la cinquantaine. La superbe poupée qui était à côté de lui, à peine 25 ans, reluquait aussi discrètement que possible Jasper. Sur ma droite, un chinois monstrueusement gros avec des lunettes noires et à ma gauche un freluquet complètement myope et dégoulinant de peur. Jasper avait le don de dégotter la lie de l'espèce humaine, mais je sentais bien que toute son attention allait vers l'homme en face de nous. Je me penchais en faisant semblant de lui taquiner l'oreille.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Il me fit un signe imperceptible lorsque le garde du corps sortit de la salle et me glissa sensuellement, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

"Tu ne veux pas aller m'attendre dans la chambre, je n'en n'ai plus pour longtemps."

Il glissa de nouveau sa main sur mes fesses mais cette fois-ci je ne me retins pas pour la freiner au passage. Ce geste ne passa évidemment pas inaperçu.

"Et bien, il faut la dresser mieux que ça ta petite…"

"Oui, mais j'aime bien les sauvages, au lit c'est une vraie tigresse", susurra Jasper en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je plissais les miens rageusement, avant de sortir. J'étais sur les traces du fameux garde du corps. J'avais fait ça à plusieurs reprises avec Jasper. Voler des objets précieux à des trafiquants peu scrupuleux avait été l'un de nos passe-temps favoris jusqu'à ce que Charlie pique une crise et me demande d'arrêter. Si Jasper avait remis le couvert c'est que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Je savais que notre petite scène avait relancé le jeu et qu'ils en avaient encore pour un moment. L'humain était remonté dans les étages, sûrement pour venir récupérer des liquidités, moyen de paiement privilégié de ce genre d'individus. Je me faufilais dans la chambre sans problème, attendant qu'il reparte pour farfouiller. Pas beaucoup de papier à l'aire du numérique mais par contre, un ordinateur portable. Je trouvais sans problème les mots de passe et consultais les dossiers à la vitesse lumière. Une transaction allait avoir lieu demain soir. Des diamants contre des armes. Je scannais à nouveau la pièce pour trouver l'endroit où étaient rangés les pierres. Je décrochais mon collier, égrenaient les cristaux qui l'ornait pour les remplacer par les autres pierres. Les imitations étaient si bien faites, qu'elles étaient indétectables à l'œil nu d'un humain. Le but de cette opération était de les faire s'entretuer au moment de l'échange quand ils vérifieraient la marchandise.

Je quittais les lieux et regagnais la suite que Jasper louait de façon permanente depuis la création de l'hôtel. Le _Bellagio_… Il m'avait avoué qu'il aimait particulièrement cet endroit à cause de son nom.

Je m'installais donc sur le lit en attendant son retour.

Il prit à peine deux heures avant de venir me rejoindre.

"Je ne te demande pas si tu as réussi."

"Je ne te demande pas si tu as gagné."

Nous nous regardâmes avant de rire, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire il y a plusieurs années.

"Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas joué à ça tous les deux, faire les Bonnie and Clyde."

"Oui et crois-moi que si Charlie l'apprend…on est mal ! Alors raconte-moi !"

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Il s'agit d'un narcotrafiquant de Mexico qui terrorise un village de paysans depuis plusieurs années. Tu sais que j'ai vécu là-bas il y a longtemps et j'avais laissé mon nom à des villageois, au cas où. L'arrière petit-fils de l'un d'eux m'a écrit pour me demander de l'aide. La cruauté de cet homme est sans limite… Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je le tuerais de mes mains."

"Et tu ne serais guère mieux que lui, Jasper."

"Tu as raison. Bref, j'ai appris par hasard qu'il était là et j'ai entendu des bribes de conversation concernant un échange. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à toi et à nos petites habitudes…"

Il me fixa pensivement et commença à afficher un air taquin.

"Au fait, en parlant d'habitude, tu sais de te voir allongée comme ça sur le lit… Ca me donne des idées… Une rivière de diamants sur une femme nue, je ne connais rien de plus érotique."

Il se rapprocha tel un félin vers moi et je le stoppais net dans son élan en mettant un doigt sur le bout de son nez.

"Jasper arrête ça tout de suite ! En plus te connaissant, je sais qu'il y a autre chose."

"Je ne peux rien te cacher… Tu as pu voir l'heure et la date du rendez-vous ?"

"Oui demain dans la matinée."

"Ok, ça nous laisse le champ libre pour aller faire un tour chez lui."

"Au Mexique ?"

"Bien sûr Bella !"

"Mais attends, je ne peux pas !..."

"Rien que pour quelques heures. On sera de retour d'ici demain matin."

Je me mordillais la lèvre, tiraillée entre le désir d'aventure et la raison. Mais la poussée d'adrénaline fut la plus forte.

"Allez Bella, comme au bon vieux temps."

Je croisais ses pupilles dorées, et cédais. Nous prîmes son avion privé pour atterrir à Mexico. La propriété recherchée avait été facile à trouver. Nous rentrâmes sans souci, avec notre agilité et notre rapidité. Il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, contrairement à moi. Il finit par découvrir une pièce dérobée, dans laquelle se trouvait un dessin de Klimt. En m'approchant je découvris qu'il s'agissait de l'esquisse crayonnée du _Baiser, _et toujours conservé dans des collections privées. Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, il avait été dérobé par les nazis et les spécialistes avaient perdu sa trace. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je restais saisie devant ce spectacle. Jasper me regardait intensément. Il savait que c'était l'un de mes tableaux préférés. Il avait choisi cette maison aussi pour ce tableau, pour moi.

"Il est magnifique !"

J'étais profondément émue.

"Tu savais qu'il se trouvait là ?"

"J'en avais entendu parler donc j'ai voulu vérifier."

"Mais le reste de ton histoire, le village tout ça ?"

"Oui c'est vrai aussi. Mais je me suis dit que c'était dommage de passer à côté de l'occasion."

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Jasper sentit mon embarras et m'envoya une vague de calme immédiate.

"Ne flippe pas, c'est pas une demande en mariage. Allez aide-moi à le décrocher."

Le précieux tableau enroulé et rangé dans un tube sous le bras nous repartîmes. Jasper déclencha l'alarma à incendie pour évacuer tout le monde et mis le feu à cette propriété, symbole d'oppression. Nous restâmes dans les parages pour être sûrs que personne n'était coincé dans les flammes. Il m'emmena ensuite dans le fameux village et laissa la rivière de diamants sur la table du paysan qui lui avait écrit.

Le retour en avion fut silencieux.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je venais de remonter le passé de passer du temps avec Jasper juste pour le plaisir d'être avec lui. Comme un ami, comme un frère.

Rosalie avait raison, c'était cruel de laisser les choses ainsi. Je jetais un œil à Jasper. Il scrutait l'horizon à travers le hublot. J'allais m'installer face à lui.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire, ni comment lui dire. J'étais complètement perdue moi-même. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, ironie cruelle, c'est qu'il n'était pas celui dont j'avais besoin. Il avait été comme une drogue mais je savais que ce qui existait entre nous était une sorte de parenthèse euphorique. Tout n'était que sensations pures entre nous et je ne pouvais rien lui donner de plus. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains et rejetais ma tête dans le fond du fauteuil.

Jasper posa les siennes sur mes genoux et je découvris mes yeux pour l'observer. Son visage si beau, si serein. Il avait perçu tous mes doutes, toutes mes hésitations. Mon angoisse emplissait certainement toute la cabine. Il se pencha vers moi et commença à m'embrasser, doucement tout d'abord puis il se fit de plus en plus pressant, sa langue forçant petit à petit le barrage. Nos deux corps qui se connaissaient parfaitement réagirent automatiquement aux sollicitations et les vagues de plaisir qu'il m'envoyait m'atteignaient de plein fouet. Je me laissais plonger petit à petit, vaincue et trahie par mon propre désir. Je fermais les yeux mais tout ce que je vis à cet instant c'était ce regard vert qui me troublait tant. Je me figeais sous les caresses de Jasper, incapable de faire un mouvement. Il me lâcha immédiatement, me regardant d'un air triste.

"Je suis tellement désolée Jasper… J'aurai tellement voulu que ça marche entre nous…"

"Je sais Bella."

Il prit délicatement mon menton.

"Nous deux c'est quelque chose de chimique, d'explosif…Mais cela ne suffit pas. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi…"

Il avait touché juste comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci c'était bien plus douloureux.

"Tu sais que je saurais toujours là pour toi ? Tu fais partie de mon éternité pour toujours, Bella."

"Toi aussi Jasper. Je ne veux pas te perdre…"

"Tu ne me perdras jamais."

Il me prit dans ses bras et nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

J'attrapais mon sac à main et me dirigeais vers la porte de l'appareil. Il m'attrapa le bras.

"Attends, tu n'oublies rien ?"

Il me tendit le tube contenant la toile.

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, disons que c'est une sorte de cadeau de rupture…Ca fait très humain de dire ça non ?"

Il me regarda avec un sourire que je fus obligée de lui rendre. Je le serrais une nouvelle fois contre moi avant de partir à toute vitesse rejoindre les filles à l'hôtel.

* * *

**Toutes mes excuses aux fans de Jazzz... Je vous jure que je l'aime bien, mais bon le couple Edward/Bella c'est...Edward/Bella quoi...  
**

**Désolée... J'espère que vous ne détestez pas trop...**

**Un petit mot d'amour?...  
**


	12. Ch11 Trying to learn how to say goodbye

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Encore et toujours un grand merci pour vos reviews....**

**Je suis à chaque fois touchée en plein coeur par vos petits mots doux....**

**Merci....**

**Alors, pour ce chapitre, et pour un autre qui viendra plus tard, j'aimerai que vous écoutiez une chanson. J'ai écrit avec cette mélodie en fond sonore et elle ajoute une dimension au passage...**

**Vraiment faites-moi plaisir (et faites-vous frisonner) en écoutant _Color Blind_ de Counting Crows, un extrait de la BO de _Cruel Intentions_. **

* * *

**Chapitre 11  
**

**Trying to learn how to say goodbye**

Je regagnais la chambre. Alice dormait toujours et Rosalie me questionna du regard. Elle n'insista pas en voyant mon air fermé. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler.

Notre petite humaine se réveilla doucement. Nous avions prévu un peu de shopping avant de s'en aller. Alice n'osa pas non plus me poser de questions. La dernière journée dans la ville du jeu et de l'illusion fila à une allure folle. Encore une nuit et nous allions rentrer.

Rosalie voulait absolument sortir pour fêter ça et j'avoue que cela me détendrait un peu. Elle avait choisi un bar très calme en dehors de la ville. Mais il suffisait de voir Rosalie pour comprendre que nous ne passerions pas inaperçues. Nous poussâmes la porte grinçante d'un endroit qui semblait être hors du temps. J'étais née pendant la conquête de l'ouste et là j'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière. Un vieux jukebox crachotait péniblement des morceaux de country désuets. Nous nous installâmes à une table. Alice était excitée comme une puce.

Je me penchais vers elle en murmurant.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que tout ce qui peut se passer à Vegas, reste à Vegas ?"

"Pas d'inquiétude ! De toute façon Edward n'y survivrait pas si je lui racontais…", me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

Rosalie se dirigea au bar pour aller nous chercher à boire. Elle nous rapporta trois bières fraîches. Evidemment, pour nous, elles étaient superflues mais comme d'habitude nous faisions illusion.

"A ce séjour inoubliable, qui marque un tournant… A ta majorité Alice…"

Les bouteilles tintèrent au-dessus de nos têtes. Le liquide glacé me rebutais au plus haut point mais, j'avalais au moins une gorgée pour la forme…Comme prévu, les regards glissaient furtivement de notre côté. Je soupirais d'exaspération lorsqu'un humain plus courageux que les autres s'avança. Vu mon état de nerf je préférais laisser Rosalie lui parler. Je concentrais mon attention sur l'extérieur. Je ne bougeai pas d'un cil lorsqu'ils disposèrent une table en plein milieu et commencèrent un duel de tequila. Le martèlement des verres sur la table n'était qu'un fond sonore hypnotique.

Je pensais à Jasper… A cette relation intense qui nous avait unis… Est-ce que j'avais bien fait de partir comme ça ? Et s'il avait été ma chance d'être heureuse ? J'avais fait mon choix mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ma vie aurait pu être à ses côtés… Le grand amour…celui qui dure « toujours »… Un mot tellement vide de sens pour nous vampires. Quand la vie ne se termine pas, quel sens peut avoir l'éternité ? Des papillons de nuit venaient se cogner contre la vitre, attirés par la lumière…S'ils avaient pu la traverser ils se seraient jeter au feu sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, consumés par le halo qui les avait hypnotisés.

Est-ce que nous étions ainsi happés par l'amour, oubliant tout jusqu'à se perdre soi-même?

Cette absence de contrôle me faisait peur, me terrorisait… Mais ce qui me faisait encore plus peur c'était de ressentir des émotions… Je m'étais toujours considérée comme une coquille vide. Un corps parfait dénué de tous sentiments, en même temps qu'il avait été vidé de son sang. Je ressentais les choses, mais tout cela n'était que l'illusion des sens…

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements me sortit de ma torpeur. Evidemment, Rosalie venait de mettre KO son adversaire et d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre elle avait aussi gagné une Harley. Ma fiat avait sûrement elle aussi été mise sur le tapis, mais quelle chance pouvait avoir cet humain face à une redoutable vampire, qui n'aimait pas perdre ?

Il était très tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt dans la matinée. Arrivée à l'extérieur, je savais que l'instant était à aux au-revoir. Rosalie repartait dans le Vermont, au volant du bolide fraîchement gagné. Elle embrassa une Alice en larmes et se tourna vers moi, pour me serrer contre elle.

"Tu sais que je suis là… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, à n'importe quel moment tu m'appelles…"

Elle cherchait mes yeux et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

"Tu entends Isabella, tu m'appelles…"

"Merci Rosalie."

Elle resserra une dernière fois son étreinte avant d'enfourcher sa toute nouvelle monture. Elle s'éloigna dans un nuage de fumée.

Nous repartîmes prendre nos affaires à l'hôtel et nous rafraîchir avant de nous diriger vers l'aéroport. Arrivées à Phoenix, nous récupérâmes la voiture pour regagner Forks. Ma petite humaine avait dormi pendant tout le vol. Nous nous installâmes donc dans ma confortable petite Fiat. Je n'avais pas été très bavarde et Alice comprenait ça. Elle s'amusait à changer de station au gré des musiques et j'essayais de me vider la tête.

Elle se tourna soudain vers moi.

"Au fait, j'ai emmené des mp3…"

Elle se tordit de façon à atteindre son sac à l'arrière et brancha son ipod à la radio. Elle farfouilla avant d'afficher un sourire radieux.

"Tu te souviens je t'avais dit qu'Edward jouait du piano et qu'il avait enregistré quelques cd ? Enfin pour être tout à fait exacte, il n'y en a qu'un. Les autres je les ai discrètement enregistré avec mon téléphone alors qu'il jouait. S'il apprend ça…"

Elle passa un doigt rapide sur sa gorge.

"Couic !…Bon, alors écoute, celle-là…"

Je retins une grimace de contrariété. Je n'avais aucune envie d'écouter Edward jouer du piano. Je me ravisais aussitôt lorsque les premières notes envahirent l'habitacle. Les morceaux instrumentaux étaient mélodieux et apaisant. Je me détendais automatiquement sous l'enchaînement des notes. Mais c'est sa voix qui me transperça, un timbre rauque et d'une douceur étrangement douloureuse… Je prenais tout ça de plein fouet. Je garais brutalement la voiture pour respirer à pleins poumons. C'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvée pour me détendre. Son visage s'imprima dans ma tête comme si ce que je venais d'entendre continuait à tracer son chemin au plus profond de moi. Alice était à mes côtés et passa une main rassurante dans mon dos.

"Ca va ?"

"Je…Non…Je vis des choses un peu compliquées en ce moment…"

"Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler…Tu peux pleurer sur mon épaule si tu veux, j'ai rangé mon haut Armani", dit-elle avec un petit sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Les vampires ne pleurent pas…"répondis-je dans un souffle triste

Je croisais mes doigts au dessus de ma tête. J'avais besoin de quelques secondes pour me reprendre. Je remontais finalement dans la voiture.

"J'imagine que tu ne veux pas que je remette la musique."

"Si, vas-y, ça va mieux."

Alice me fixait avec attention.

"Tu sais, Edward et toi vous n'êtes pas si différents."

"Humm ?"

"Oui, tu sais il ne montre pas ses sentiments… Depuis que nos parents sont morts, il parle très peu. C'est paradoxal parce qu'il est capable de soulager tellement de souffrances. La musique est son moyen à lui de communiquer ou du moins de laisser jaillir ce qu'il a au plus profond de lui…Vous partagez cette sensibilité à fleur de peau et pourtant si soigneusement enfouie…"

Je la regardais, encore une fois estomaquée par sa perspicacité. Le reste de la route se poursuivit en musique au gré du shuffle du mp3. Je laissais Alice devant chez elle, et à la lumière des phares je pus distinguer sa silhouette. J'accélérais un peu plus pour oublier son visage et rentrer chez Charlie. J'allais chasser avec lui et tentais de reprendre le cours de ma vie. Je partais avec Alice à l'Université et suivais les séminaires avec elle. Je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque pour préparer mon spectacle chez James. La vérité c'était que je fuyais le plus possible Edward. Nous mangions avec lui à chaque fois que nous étions sur le campus et c'était déjà assez compliqué à gérer. Depuis que j'avais frôlé sa main, depuis que je lui avais ouvert sans le vouloir mon univers je refusais d'explorer ce qu'il se passait entre nous. Je préférais faire semblant de ne rien remarquer, de ne pas voir ce regard plein de questions qu'il dardait sur moi. J'avais parfaitement conscience de sa présence lorsqu'il était près de moi, je pouvais deviner chacun de ses muscles et l'odeur de sa peau ne me quittait pas de la journée une fois qu'il nous avait laissées, mais j'usais de toutes mes ressources pour passer outre. Le plus dur fut certainement lorsqu'Alice me traîna pour aller assister à l'une des conférences de son frère. Il était devant son pupitre, concentré et sérieux et derrière lui défilaient des diaporamas de sa visite à l'hôpital pour enfants. Il était passionné par son sujet et toute l'assemblée était suspendue à ses paroles. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il ferait un père merveilleux en le voyant au milieu de ses petits patients.

_Encore une chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir_

Je fis un signe à Alice pour que nous sortions.

"Nous devons y aller, on va être en retard…"

Alice me jeta un regard curieux.

_Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ?_

"Oui, oui, allons-y…"

Cette situation allait certainement me rendre complètement folle. D'autant qu'elle m'annonça que Esmée avait prévu de nous faire à nouveau un repas de « famille ». C'était un vrai cauchemar de fréquenter des humains en dissimulant ma véritable nature, mais cela faisait partie des rites indispensables à suivre. Je savais qu'Alice avait fait de son mieux pour repousser ce moment…

Je soupirais à m'en fendre l'âme et acceptait l'invitation. Cela faisait un mois que nous étions revenues de Vegas et je n'avais pas été seule avec lui pendant tout ce temps. Ce soir était donc le grand soir. Une nouvelle fois en compagnie de Charlie, nous nous apprêtions à rentrer chez les Masen. Le repas se déroula sans encombre, nous avions de l'entrainement à force. Charlie était d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse ce soir et se chargeait de faire illusion pour nous deux. J'étais totalement déconnectée, concentrée sur le moindre de mes gestes, la moindre de mes paroles. J'étais devenue ma propre prison. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon pour finir la soirée. J'étais sur le canapé avec Alice et Charlie commençait une partie d'échec avec Edward. La présence pétillante de ma petite humaine m'apportait un semblant de sérénité. C'était pour elle que je m'infligeais la torture d'être dans la même pièce que son frère. Il occupait la moindre de mes pensées mais je m'interdisais de l'approcher.

Le portable de Charlie se mit à vibrer. Il se leva d'un coup pour répondre et raccrocha presque immédiatement.

"Je vais devoir y aller."

Il jeta un regard désolé vers Edward.

"Je vous laisse en pleine partie…"

"Vous aviez peur de perdre avouez-le ?" répondit l'intéressé en souriant

"Humm et bien puisque que c'est comme ça, je compte sur Bella pour redorer le blason familial."

_Qu..QUOI ?_

Je lançais un regard assassin à Charlie qui me décrocha un sourire diabolique.

Evidemment tout le monde s'était tourné vers moi. Si j'avais pu je serais très certainement devenue rouge pivoine ! Mais grâce au ciel, ma constitution m'épargnait ce genre de désagrément…Je quittais donc vaillamment le canapé pour me diriger vers cette fameuse table d'échec. Je n'avais pas parlé de la soirée, ou très peu, je ne pouvais pas non plus refuser de finir cette partie.

"Est-ce que tu sais jouer ?"

Je levais un sourcil réprobateur.

_Petit, je savais jouer à ça avant même que tu sois né…_

"Je suis un peu rouillée, mais ça devrait aller je pense…"

"On recommence la partie ?"

"Très bien."

Charlie vint m'embrasser le front, non sans que je lui grommelle une menace ou deux, audibles par les vampires uniquement, et serra la main d'Edward.

Il remercia Esmée et Alice avant de s'en aller. Cette dernière baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et vint nous embrasser avant de monter se coucher.

J'avais l'air maline face à Edward alors que tout le monde s'en allait. Même Esmée s'était réfugiée dans la cuisine pour y mettre de l'ordre. Je tâchais de me détendre, après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une partie. Je pouvais gérer ça, j'en avais la force.

"Alors", dit Edward en avançant un pion, "j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous aviez bien profité de Vegas…"

Alice m'avait dit qu'il avait commencé à la questionner mais sous la menace d'Esmée il avait vite abandonné.

"Oui effectivement."

Je n'étais pas d'humeur loquace mais apparemment, il l'était pour deux. Il replia ses mains devant lui et m'observa.

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose de ta vie. Je ne veux pas paraître curieux mais j'aimerai bien que tu me parles un peu de toi. Je ne te connais pas alors que tu fais quasiment partie de la famille."

_Alors là, ce n'était pas le moment… je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler de moi…_

J'imagine tout à fait la conversation que nous aurions pu avoir à ce moment :

_Alors en fait, je suis une vampire qui a été transformée en 1850. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je suis végétarienne, toi et ta famille vous n'avez rien à craindre._

Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur mes lèvres.

"Et bien, Edward qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

_Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer de prendre un peu de risque ?_

_Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué à ça…Faire semblant d'avoir un passé tout à fait normal…_

"Commençons par le début, où es-tu née ?"

_Facile, tant qu'il ne demandait pas mon âge._

"Je suis née en Angleterre, mais j'ai toujours vécu ici (_enfin presque_)"

" Vous ne parlez jamais de ta mère..."

"Pour être honnête, j'ai été adoptée (_ce qui était vrai en quelque sorte_). J'avais un frère, plus jeune… Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture (_là aussi en quelque sorte_)."

Je n'évoquais jamais de cette partie de ma vie mais avec lui cela semblait simple de la faire. J'étais concentrée sur le placement des pions mais je sentais bien qu'il examinait mon visage avec attention.

"Est-ce que tu essaierais de me psychanalyser Edward ?" dis-je avec un sourire dans la voix sans relever les yeux

"Est-ce que j'aurai au moins une chance d'y arriver ?"

Je le regardais d'un air curieux cette fois-ci.

"Tu sais, j'ai choisi ce métier parce que j'ai une sorte de don. Enfin, don est un grand mot. Disons que j'arrive à lire dans mes patients. C'est comme ça que je les aide, je peux établir une sorte de connexion avec leur esprit…Je lis en eux."

"Tu es une sorte de télépathe alors", répliquais-je en souriant

"On peut dire ça ! Mais je dois avouer qu'avec toi, je…je ne vois rien…"

Il scrutait mon visage avec attention. Je baissais le regard sous l'intensité du sien. Il envoya sa main pour me faire relever le menton, en effleurant délicatement le bas. A nouveau ce courant électrique entre nous. Je retenais mon souffle hypnotisée par le mouvement de son doigt sur ma peau. Il s'approchait dangereusement de mes lèvres.

Une guirlande d'ampoules rouges clignotait dans ma tête, comme autant de signaux d'alarme. Je me reculais légèrement, pour tenter de me reconcentrer sur le jeu devant nous.

"Tu essayes de faire diversion parce que tu as peur de perdre ?"

Je maudissais ma voix, légèrement altérée par le désir que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir. Si je m'écoutais, je sautais immédiatement sur lui pour lui faire l'amour dans ce salon.

_Brillante idée Bella, vraiment, magnifique…_

Les relations avec les humains… Tout cela n'était censé d'être qu'un jeu pour nous autres vampires, comme un chat qui s'amuserait avec sa nourriture avant de passer à l'acte. Je frissonnais d'horreur en pensant à la nature profonde de la race à laquelle j'appartenais. Bien sûr j'avais été élevée différemment, mais étais-je vraiment si différente de mes sœurs ?

_Arrête de jouer la cynique… Tu n'es absolument pas crédible… D'autant que ce que tu ressentais pour cet homme allait bien au-delà d'une envie de son sang…_

"Est-ce que tu as froid ? ta peau est glacée, tu veux peut-être que je mette un peu de chauffage ? Ou que je fasse un feu de cheminée? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la saison, mais les nuits sont fraîches en ce moment…"

Des images de nos deux corps à la lumière des flammes défilaient dans ma tête… Il voulait vraiment me rendre folle…Je tentais de reprendre désespérément le fil de la partie.

"Tu ne veux définitivement pas que je gagne…"

"Tu sais bien que tu as déjà gagné…"

Il me fixait intensément en disant ces mots. J'entendis son cœur s'affoler, écho de ce qu'il se passait en moi. Mais justement que se passait-il… Tout allait tellement vite entre nous. A chaque fois que nous étions seuls, l'air se chargeait d'une tension que je tentais vainement d'ignorer. Tout semblait changer quand nous étions ensemble, comme si la vie prenait tout à coup un sens différent.

Il regarda à nouveau les pièces noires et blanches avant de mimer les mouvements.

"Tu vois bien si tu déplaces ça ici, si tu mets ta tour là et le cavalier ici, je suis échec et mat, totalement à la merci de la reine blanche…"

Il riva à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens.

_Mais à quoi jouait-il ?_

Je ne pouvais articuler un mot, totalement envoûtée par l'atoll de ses yeux.

Esmée fit un bruit dans la cuisine qui fort heureusement rompit le charme. Je me levais un peu précipitamment, faisant vaciller le plateau.

"Je crois que je vais y aller."

Il m'examinait avec un air…_amusé_ ?

_Amusé_ ? Cette situation le faisait rire ?

Et bien moi je ne trouvais pas ça drôle mais alors pas du tout.

Une vampire qui perd ses moyens devant un humain… Je faisais une bien piètre prédatrice…

Je rassemblais donc les miettes de ma dignité pour aller dire au revoir à Esmée. Elle me serra contre elle, avec ses mains pleines de mousse de l'eau de la vaisselle sur les côtés de mon épaule.

"Edward, raccompagne Bella s'il te plaît."

"Non…"

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester, qu'il était déjà devant la porte.

Je passais donc devant lui, à nouveau happée par l'odeur envoûtante de son corps.

"Bella où vas-tu si vite ?"

Il tenta d'attraper mon bras.

"Arrête ça tout de suite Edward…Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu…"

J'arrivais devant ma voiture et au moment de me retourner il était tout près de moi, tout contre moi, les deux mains posées de chaque coté de mon visage sur la tôle de mon véhicule.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'expliquerais pas Bella ?"

Son souffle chaud effleurait mon visage, la plus brûlante et le plus sensuelle des caresses. Il cherchait des réponses dans mon regard et je tentais vainement de me dérober.

"C'est trop compliqué Edward, crois-moi tu dois rester loin de moi…"

"Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir…Tu as senti comme moi ce qu'il se passe entre nous…"

"Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une banale attraction… Pas de quoi s'imaginer plus…"

Il traçait des cercles du bout de son nez tout contre le mien. Je fermais les yeux sous la déferlante de désir qui me submergeait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites, Bella…"

Il avait prononcé mon prénom dans un murmure rauque. Je penchais légèrement ma tête en arrière en cherchant son regard. Ses pupilles étaient assombries et la chaleur qui émanait de ce corps était entêtante… J'étais en train de perdre pied. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'attirais à moi. Il avait attisé un feu qui allait très certainement le brûler mais je n'arrivais plus à lutter. Je goûtais ses lèvres avec délectation, soupirant de plaisir contre sa bouche que j'avais rêvé contre la mienne.. Il grogna à son tour et se colla tout contre moi, son corps enchaîné au mien par le ballet hypnotique de nos deux langues.

Ses mains glissèrent et remontèrent le long de mes épaules pour encadrer mon visage. La douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, traçait des sillons brûlants à chacun de ses effleurements. Je m'accrochais à lui comme si mon existence ne dépendait que de ce baiser. J'étais connectée à la vie grâce à lui. Le bonheur que je ressentais à cet instant était tellement intense qu'il en était douloureux. Je le laissais reprendre son souffle en m'écartant de lui. Il colla son front sur le mien, les yeux clos sous l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son torse se montait et descendait sous la force de sa respiration. Je me laissais bercer par ce mouvement, blottie au creux de cette chaleur que je ne connaissais pas. C'était la première fois qu'un humain, qu'un homme m'approchait d'aussi prêt. Il me cherchait à nouveau du regard. Comment pouvais-je mentir à propos de ça…Comment pouvais-je cacher mes sentiments... Les yeux résolument clos pour ne rien lui avouer malgré moi, je réussis à m'esquiver. Je glissais pour m'échapper et fis le tour pour monter dans la voiture.

"Bella attends, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça… Il va bien falloir qu'on se parle tous les deux…"

Je le regardais à travers la vitre, totalement paniquée par ce que je ressentais.

J'échappais à nouveau à la prison de ses yeux pour démarrer en trombe.

_Je lui parlerais…plus tard…_

Je déposais la voiture chez Charlie et courus à toute vitesse à travers bois. L'odeur de la forêt, la vie nocturne m'apaisait. C'est à ce monde d'obscurité que j'appartenais, au silence et au calme de la nuit, aussi paisible que ce corps froid et statufié.

Pourtant je bouillais à l'intérieur. Son odeur était là partout sur moi, laissant une trace indélébile de son passage. Je ne voyais plus que son visage penché sur le mien, le seul goût que j'avais était le sien, je n'entendais que son souffle et les battements de son cœur, mes mains ne touchaient que cette peau douce et chaude… Il avait pris possession de mes sens, me privant de tout espoir de fuite. Il s'était insinué dans ma tête…Je refusais de céder à ça. J'avais déjà investi la vie de sa sœur, je ne briserai pas cette famille. Je n'étais pas à ma place parmi eux… Pourtant je devais rester pour Alice. Je pouvais le faire, je devais le faire. Elle avait besoin de moi…

Je parlerai à Edward demain, je lui dirais de se tenir éloigné. Je serais ferme et intraitable. Aucun contact n'était désormais possible entre nous.

La gorgé serrée, mais l'esprit résolu je cédais à ma soif de vampire en allant chasser.

***

J'allais seule à l'Université aujourd'hui. Alice n'avait pas cours mais je savais qu'Edward y serait. Je trouvais sa trace sans aucun problème. Il était dans le département musique, dans le grand amphithéâtre où il y avait un piano. Je ne l'avais jamais vu jouer mais je n'avais cessé de me repasser ses mélodies dans la tête, comme s'il jouait la symphonie de ma propre existence. Il mettait tant de vie dans chacune de ses notes. Je m'approchais de la salle. Je savais qu'il était là, je savais qu'il était seul. Je n'avais qu'à pousser cette porte et aller droit vers lui. Je devais mettre un terme à tout ça une bonne fois pour toute. J'allais entrer lorsque j'entendis les premières notes de piano (N/A: la magnifique chanson que je vous ai demandé d'écouter....)…Je posais mes mains et appuyais ma tête sur les portes battantes que je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir.

Je pouvais sans peine imaginer ses doigts courir sur les touches noires et blanches, virevolter dans un tournoiement mélodique…

Il se mit à chanter tout doucement, des mots que moi seule pouvait entendre…Je me décalais pour me retrouver dos au mur. Je tapais légèrement ma tête contre ce fameux mur. Je ne pourrais jamais le regarder en face sans succomber à nouveau. J'étais complètement amoureuse de cet homme, il possédait cette part de moi que j'avais toujours refusée aux autres. Bien plus que mon corps, mon âme lui appartenait…Comment est-ce que cela avait pu arriver ? Etait-ce cela que l'on appelle une âme sœur ? Est-ce qu'il était cette partie de moi-même qui m'avait toujours manquée alors même que je ne savais pas qu'elle existait avant de le rencontrer. Ma gorge se serra à cette pensée… Il n'y avait aucune chance possible pour nous, aucun avenir envisageable. Je glissais lentement le long du béton glacé pour m'assoir par terre la tête bourdonnant, pleine de cette incroyable mélodie et de mon propre tourment.

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am ready_

_I am fine..._

_Je suis prêt_

_Je suis prêt_

_Je suis prêt_

_Je vais bien...__  
_

La vibration des cordes provoquée par l'actionnement des touches martelaient mon propre corps, devenu l'instrument invisible dont il jouait sans s'en rendre compte. Sa voix glissait sur moi, rauque et fragile à la voix. Je suivais malgré moi les inflexions de son timbre, et me laissais porter par la chanson. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Tout cela allait trop vite, tout était hors de contrôle. J'étais dans un train à grande vitesse, emportée je ne sais où, le visage balayé par des bourrasques de vent. Tout cela devait s'arrêter au plus vite…Je ne pouvais pas… Je n'étais pas prête…Cela n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu…Lui…Nous…Non, il n'y avait pas de « nous » possible…C'était lui, juste lui, sans moi…

L'ivoire des touches du piano tinta encore une fois lorsque je quittais le couloir dans un mouvement rapide. Je devais partir, recommencer ma vie ailleurs, m'enfuir loin d'ici, m'éloigner de lui…Reprendre mon existence d'avant, si simple et tellement plus facile.

Je passais en vitesse chez moi pour laisser un mot à Charlie avant de démarrer ma Lamborghini. Il pleuvait au dehors, le défilement des lampadaires tatouaient sur mon visage les larmes qui glissaient sans un bruit sur le pare-brise de ma voiture.

* * *

**Ben voilà... Pas besoin de vous dire que j'étais très émue en postant cette dernière phrase...**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé...**

**La suite très vite!**

**Comme dirait Nobloodnofool, give me some love (parce que là pour le coup j'en ai besoin!!)**


	13. Ch 12 Losing my way

Bonjour à tous!

Vraiment merci pour vos reviews…Je suis très très touchée par les petits mots que vous me laissez…C'est tellement agréable de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plaît et vous fait rêver…

Allez suivez-moi encore un peu dans mon petit pays des rêves, fermer les yeux (euhh non, difficile de lire dans ces conditions !) détendez-vous et let's go !

Pour la musique, j'ai beaucoup écouté _It doesn't matter_ d'Alisson Krauss pour l'écriture.

Chapitre 12 Losing my way

La route filait et se rétrécissait sous l'effet de la vitesse. Plus je voyais ses yeux plus j'accélérais pour fuir ce que je ressentais. Je roulais sans m'arrêter, toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. Pour où, je ne savais pas encore, je me laisserai porter là où le vent jugera bon de m'emmener. Je choisis enfin ma destination après des heures de conduite. Manhattan m'avait manquée… J'allais retourner à New York, reprendre en marche la vie que j'avais laissée là-bas, jusqu'au spectacle pour James avant de repartir. Je poussais la porte de cet appartement que nous avions laissé précipitamment avec Rosalie. La femme de ménage continuait à venir comme si de rien était. Rien avait changé. La décoration totalement épurée et très moderne de la pièce rajoutait à cette apparente fixité. Le frigo était plein de choses parfaitement inutiles pour moi. J'ouvris l'immense baie vitrée et m'accoudais à la terrasse, pensive. Les lumières de la ville scintillaient devant moi. Les sirènes des voitures de pompiers hurlaient aux quatre coins de la grosse pomme, dans un hululement à la fois sinistre et rassurant. Cette ville ne s'endormait jamais…Je restais là pendant des heures, pendant des jours, observant sans bouger le cycle de la vie suivre son cours. Le lever du soleil, la course des nuages le mouvement incessant de la circulation et de tous ces humains courant après le temps.

Pensive, je passais mes doigts sur ma bouche. Ce baiser y resterait certainement tatoué pour l'éternité. La douceur de ses lèvres, son souffle chaud sur mon visage… Je fermais les yeux et revoyais son magnifique regard… Je les rouvrais tristement pour voir le soleil courir doucement sur ma peau, laissant un halo scintillant. Je faisais tournoyer ma main pour jouer avec les cristaux lumineux qui y brillaient. Ils me narguaient, comme pour me rappeler à quel point j'étais différente. Avec un soupir, je quittais enfin le balcon pour aller prendre une douche. J'ouvris le jet à fond et me glissais avec délectation sous l'eau chaude. Une nouvelle fois cette douce sensation de chaleur me donna l'illusion confortable que mon propre corps reprenait vie, que le sang courait à nouveau dans mes veines. Ma vie aurait été tellement plus simple…

Je sortis de la torpeur rêveuse qui m'envahissait petit à petit. J'attrapais mon portable pour l'allumer. Je n'avais donné aucun signe de vie, il fallait au moins que je m'explique. Charlie m'avait laissé un message. Il me disait simplement que sa porte resterait ouverte, si j'avais besoin et qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. J'entendis ensuite la voix douce d'Alice.

« Bella, je…je sais que tu es partie. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que l'on va se revoir, reviens lorsque tu te sentiras prête. Je t'attendrais. Je t'embrasse. Je t'aime fort, mais ça je pense que tu le sais déjà…A très bientôt ma Bella… Appelle-moi quand tu en ressentiras le besoin…Et quand tu veux…Tu sais que je suis là…»

Je refermais mon portable dans un soupir. Cette fille était hors du commun. Je l'avais adoptée autant qu'elle m'avait acceptée telle que j'étais. J'avais intégré son petit univers et elle avait chamboulé mon éternité. Ma petite humaine allait terriblement me manquer. Mes journées défilaient dans une lenteur insoutenable. Depuis que j'étais rentrée je n'avais pas le courage de chasser. J'arrivais à peine à sortir de mon appartement. J'avais besoin de temps…La faim commençait à me tirailler les entrailles, me rappelant cruellement ma condition. J'enrageais mais je n'avais pas le choix. Et James pouvait me fournir du sang animal. Sans aucune saveur certes mais au moins, il me permettait de survivre. Je pouvais sentir qu'il n'était pas seul, j'attendis donc devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques minutes après, laissant apparaître l'un des nôtres. Même si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, je savais pertinemment de qui il s'agissait…Tous les vampires connaissent les Volturi, et tous les vampires craignent Aro Volturi. Des trois frères, il était sans doute le pire. Ils constituaient une sorte d'autorité supérieure qui régissait notre peuple. Il y avait peu de règles mais la plus essentielle était de rester loin des humains et de préserver notre secret. Alors que les autres frères quittaient rarement l'enceinte de leur domaine, il était le seul à parcourir le monde. Son imagination était sans borne et sa soif de divertissements ne connaissait aucune limite. Les actes de cruauté dont il était capable devenaient de véritables légendes pour nous. Il se paraît constamment d'un raffinement monstrueux qui enveloppait ses méfaits les plus inavouables. Nous étions tous damnés mais lui l'était encore plus. Il se planta devant moi et darda son regard rubis dans le mien.

« Tiens donc, mais tu m'avais caché tes joyaux les plus précieux James… »

« Humm…en fait, Bella n'est que de passage parmi nous… »

Il semblait mal à l'aise devant le fameux Volturi. Si celui-ci organisait une soirée ici, il valait mieux que tout se passe à la perfection.

Je le fixais à mon tour mais baissais les yeux rapidement profondément écœurée par ce regard qu'il posait sur moi. Il envoya ses mains pour relever mon menton et ses doigts étaient encore plus froids que ma propre peau.

« Une végétarienne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il était considérablement plus âgé même si son apparence était celle d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, à la beauté inquiétante. Personne ne savait exactement quel était son âge…

« Enchanté donc chère Bella… »

Il attrapa ma main pour l'embrasser mais je savais bien que le but de sa manœuvre était plus de lire dans mon esprit. Par ce simple contact physique il était capable de sonder la mémoire de n'importe qui. C'est pour cela qu'il était redouté par les miens. Mais mon pouvoir me protégeait contre ce genre de désagréments.

Il me fixa, stupéfait car je lui bloquais l'accès à cette partie de moi.

« Ainsi donc l'éclat de tes yeux n'est pas la seule de tes singularités… »

« Enchantée Aro. »

« Bien, je dois vous laisser, mais nous nous reverrons très vite, j'en suis sûr. »

Avant de s'éloigner, il fit un signe de tête imperceptible à l'attention de James, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon.

J'entrais dans le bureau de ce dernier et il me fournit le sang dont j'avais besoin. Il rendait ce service aux vampires qui travaillaient pour lui.

« Et puis, ce sang animal, je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le donner, précisa-t-il alors que je le remerciais. Au fait, Aro organise une soirée demain soir et il voudrait que tu y assistes. »

« Je ne suis pas intéressée. »

« Bella, sois très prudente. On ne refuse pas ce genre d'invitation. J'ai vu l'intérêt qu'il t'a porté et si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas de vagues. Montre-toi un peu, souris et repars aussitôt. »

Je serrai les dents sous la contrariété. Vraiment sortir était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin. Mais je savais pertinemment que James avait raison. Il n'était pas un symbole de vertu mais il avait toujours été très franc avec moi et dans une certaine mesure je pouvais lui faire confiance.

« Je verrais bien. »

« Au fait n'oublies pas que tu danses pour moi et que la date approche… J'attends tes directives… »

« Oui, oui, j'y pense ne t'en fais pas. »

Je repartis avec mon précieux paquet et regagnais mon appartement. Alors que je soulageais enfin la torture qui me brûlait le corps, je reprenais mon observation et attendais patiemment que les jours passent dans l'espoir que l'oubli vienne enfin frapper à ma porte.

Je m'habillais le plus simplement possible. Je n'y allais pas de gaité de cœur alors autant ne pas me faire remarquer. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été à une soirée vampire, et j'appréhendais un peu de me retrouver parmi les miens. Les habitudes alimentaires de la majeure partie de mes congénères me posaient de sérieux problèmes de conscience. Peut-être que je tenais là la solution à mes problèmes. Si je poussais à l'extrême ma nature, peut-être que je pourrais oublier ces humains qui me manquaient tant. Esmée, Alice et…Edward… Je revoyais avec une netteté insoutenable les moindres détails de son visage, ancrés de façon indélébile dans le labyrinthe complexe de ma mémoire de vampire.

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces images et inspirais profondément pour emplir mes poumons sans vie de l'odeur caractéristique que nous dégagions, un peu sucrée et envoûtante, un poison déraisonnable pour nos victimes. Les deux vampires à l'entrée poussèrent les deux portes de velours rouge sombre, annonçant déjà la couleur de ce que j'allais inévitablement trouver. Une musique hypnotique résonnait dans l'espace qui avait été réservé pour cette soirée très particulière. Des musiciens, humains, avaient été placés derrière des paravents, dans une autre pièce, de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent rien distinguer de ce qu'ils se passaient de l'autre côté. Ils jouaient de façon discontinus des morceaux classiques dans une mélodie volontairement élégante et raffinée. James gardait cette partie du club particulièrement fastueuse pour ses clients les plus prestigieux.

Le plafond était plutôt bas, donnant l'impression d'une grotte ou d'un boudoir dissimulé dans le sous-sol. La pierre blanche des murs était rugueuse et les nombreuses bougies disposées ça et là offraient des ombres chinoises tantôt magnifiques tantôt effrayantes. L'ambiance était embrumée d'une moiteur artificielle et la salle un peu surchauffée pour créer une illusion de chaleur sur nos peaux serpentines. Il y avait peu d'hommes et une majorité de femmes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Leurs corps alanguis étaient à peine voilés par des tenues fluides et fantomatiques, des rêves vaporeux au regard cauchemardesque. Le féminin vampirique oscillait ainsi entre la grâce de l'humaine et l'animalité du prédateur qui sommeillait derrière ces courbes gracieuses. Le blanc nacré des coussins alternait avec le noir profond de l'ébène des meubles. Des immenses baignoires en verre pleines de perles de cultures accueillaient des danses lascives de jeunes vampires. En y regardant plus attentivement, des gouttes de sang maculaient ci et là la pureté des billes blanches. Ce qui était encore plus saisissant c'étaient les grandes fontaines de sang disposées un peu partout et qui saturaient la pièce de leur odeur entêtante. L'écoulement de liquide rouge et épais, le fluide vital pour notre survie captivait nos sens en éveil. On pouvait observer tous ces corps allongés à travers le rideau rougeoyant qui tombait d'étages en étages.

Je croisais mon propre regard assombri par la soif dans l'un des nombreux miroirs de la pièce. Car ici tout n'était que jeux de regards. Regarder l'autre, la beauté de son corps mais par la même admirer son propre reflet, sa propre nature vampirique dans l'illusion du miroir, dans la mise en scène et l'ondulation de cette peau d'opale. _L'enfer, c'est les autres_, a écrit Sartre… Sans aucun doute j'étais dans le plus perfide des Enfers et tentais d'y plonger encore un peu plus. Je laissais courir mes doigts dans le lac bordeaux de la fontaine, sans me résoudre à y goûter pourtant. Les coupes d'un cristal étincelant venaient s'y abreuver tout autour de moi, faisant des vas et vient entre les mains glacés des invités. L'élégance avec laquelle ils faisaient nager leur verre était hypnotique mais l'avidité que je pouvais lire dans leurs yeux au moment où ils les portaient à leurs lèvres me rappela soudain combien ma nature me faisait horreur.

La scène si fascinante que j'avais vu en entrant se fissura lentement. La monstruosité de cette petite réunion me fit soudain horreur. Je ne voyais plus que cette soif avide et effrayante qui guidaient le moindre de nos pas. L'apparente position statuesque de nos corps cachait aux humains l'âpreté de nos besoins et de nos désirs. La violence était derrière chacun de nos gestes et je m'apprêtais à m'en aller lorsqu'une jeune femme à la beauté vénéneuse s'approcha de moi pour me susurrer à l'oreille que Aro souhaitait me voir. Je la suivis à regret, alors que les paroles de James me revenaient en tête. Je savais que j'allais me jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais avais-je réellement le choix ? Il se trouvait tout au fond de la salle, dans un immense canapé en cuir blanc, vêtu d'un costume sombre. Il était entouré de d'une garde rapprochée féminine, au visage sans expression. En y regardant de plus près, on pourrait même dire que leur regard était vide…étrangement absent. Un autre vampire, un homme cette fois-ci se tenait un peu à l'écart, assurant sans doute la protection de son maître. Une odeur étrange parfumait cet endroit et je remarquais des fioles vides qui jonchaient le sol.

Aro suivit mon regard et m'accueillit avec un sourire carnassier.

« Bella, quel plaisir de vous revoir par ici. »

_Le plaisir était manifestement pour lui et lui seul parce que je n'avais qu'une envie, m'en aller le plus vite possible. _

« Il aurait été impoli de refuser l'invitation. »

J'insistais volontairement sur le mot invitation pour qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas là de gaité de cœur.

« Voyez-vous je suis venu ici à plusieurs reprises depuis quelques semaines et je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de vous croiser. »

« Oui, j'étais absente et je ne compte pas rester de toute façon. »

« Vous n'avez donc aucun engagement. »

« C'est bien ça. »

Il me faisait vraiment horreur. Je m'apprêtais à prendre congés lorsque je le vis attraper l'une des petites fioles en verre que j'avais aperçues tout à l'heure.

« Je vous ai vu les regarder tout à l'heure. J'imagine que vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit. »

Il faisait tournoyer le tube entre ces doigts de porcelaine, jouant avec la goutte de sang qui restait à l'intérieur. Je le fixais en plissant les yeux.

_A quoi jouait-il ?_

« Manifestement il s'agit de sang humain, » lui répondis-je d'un air narquois.

Il me sourit froidement et acquiesça lentement.

« Du sang humain oui, mais il a une saveur très particulière. Un goût qui nous permet d'atteindre un plaisir sans pareil et une frénésie violente. C'est une sorte de drogue pour nous, un appel auquel on ne peut résister. »

Son regard s'allumait d'une lueur de folie en même temps qu'il parlait. Je reculais d'instinct, et sentis alors la présence du vampire, qui était dans l'ombre, derrière moi. Aro sourit de plus belle en apercevant la panique dans mon regard.

« Tu vois, toutes ces jeunes femmes ont goûté à ce précieux liquide. Le plaisir est intense au début et elles deviennent des partenaires de jeu très stimulantes… »

Il passa un ongle sur la naissance des seins de l'une d'elles.

« Mais au bout d'un certain temps, elles tombent dans une sorte de léthargie, un état de manque permanent qui ne peut être apaisé que par ça… »

Il bascula de nouveau la fiole dans ses mains.

« C'est très fatiguant de devoir renouveler ses partenaires de jeu aussi souvent. Heureusement qu'il y a toujours de bonnes surprises. »

Il se leva dans un bruissement d'air et s'approcha de moi alors que l'autre vampire me tenait fermement. Il versa délicatement la petite fiole sur son ongle avant de jouer avec le contenu sur son doigt. Il semblait fasciné par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il riva son regard vers moi. Je tentais vainement de résister alors même que j'étais gagnée, malgré moi, par l'envie d'y goûter… Il approcha sa main avec un sourire satisfait. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait à cet instant précis, et le fait de m'avoir sous son contrôle lui procurait un plaisir qui saturait l'air de la pièce. Je sentis un haut le cœur monter pendant que le venin affluait entre mes lèvres. Il effleura mon menton avec son pouce et de sa main, infligea une violente pression à mon visage. Il me forçait à entrouvrir la bouche pour y goûter. Révulsée et envoûtée à la fois, je maudissais ce que j'étais, je maudissais ma nature profonde. J'allais abandonner la lutte, j'étais sur le point de basculer définitivement lorsque que je sentis une odeur familière.

« Je ne crois pas que ce genre de choses soit à son goût Aro. »

L'intéressé me relâcha et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Jasper, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite. »

« Je suis venu chercher une amie qui n'est pas tout à fait à son aise il me semble. »

« Ainsi donc tu connais Bella. »

« Oui, et je pense que nous allons nous en aller. »

« Déjà, alors que nous commencions seulement à faire connaissance ? »

Il avait fait un signe imperceptible en direction de celui qui me retenait. Il me libéra immédiatement et je me précipitais dans les bras de Jasper. Il me serra contre lui avant de regagner la sortie. Des visages morts-vivants se succédaient tout autour de nous. Jasper avançait plus vite. Tout s'accélérait et je ne voyais plus en sortant que les traces de ensanglantées laissées par les perles souillées sur les parois des baignoires.

« Merci Jasper…. J'espère que tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennuis à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer… »

J'avais peur que Aro ne lui fasse payer cet enlèvement.

« N'aies aucune inquiétude. Lui et moi nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. J'ai travaillé pour lui pendant un certain temps et disons qu'il me considère un peu comme un fils… »

Je frissonnais à cette idée et me laissais guider jusqu'à mon appartement.

« Comment est-ce que tu as su que j'étais là ? »

« C'est Rosalie qui m'a appelé. Elle était inquiète après ton départ de Forks. »

« Oh, elle est au courant… »

« Oui, les nouvelles vont vite. J'étais plus près, donc je suis arrivé le premier. Elle devrait être là dans quelques heures. »

Je ne trouvais même pas la force de protester. J'étais heureuse de retrouver mes amis et de me sentir un peu moins seule. Nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre dans le grand canapé qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Je posais ma tête sur son torse, rassurée et apaisée.

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler, vraiment…encore moins après ce soir… »

« D'accord, montre-moi alors… »

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, hésitante avant de libérer mon bouclier et lui laisser apercevoir mon âme blessée. Tout passait dans ce contact visuel que nous avions établi. Il prit de plein fouet tous les sentiments que j'avais pu ressentir ces derniers mois. Notre séparation mais surtout ma rencontre avec les humains. Mon attachement profond pour Alice et…

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la force de que je lui envoyais. Je me refermais aussitôt mais il m'encouragea à me laisser aller. Je n'avais pas besoin de mettre de mots sur cela, il était au cœur même de mes émotions. Je me laissais envahir par tous les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Edward et mes tentatives désespérées pour les refouler. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et nous restâmes là sans dire un mot à attendre l'arrivée de Rosalie. J'étais bercée par le mouvement de ses mains sur mes cheveux.

Mon amie arriva enfin et débarqua complètement affolée dans l'appartement. Elle remercia Jasper d'un regard et m'examinait sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

« Bella tu avais promis de m'appeler… »

Je lui fis un pâle sourire, elle m'enlaça avec tendresse.

Par dessus son épaule, je pouvais voir Jasper se diriger vers la fenêtre.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air…. »

Je n'aurais jamais dû partager ça avec lui, j'imaginais à quel point cela devait être difficile pour lui de lire en moi des sentiments que je n'avais jamais éprouvé pour lui.

« Je reviens Bella, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Il disparut dans l'obscurité et Rosalie me prit par la main pour regagner le canapé.

« Il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. Alice m'a appelée il y a quelques heures pour me dire qu'elle avait fait un rêve, que tu étais en danger. »

« Alice ? »

« Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Jasper. Et heureusement n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« J'ai croisé Aro Volturi… »

« Mon dieu…comment ?…. »

« Il organisait une fête chez James et…. »

Je frissonnais d'horreur.

« Il ne t'a rien fait au moins… »

« Non, non, il a juste essayé de me faire boire du sang humain, une sorte de drogue… »

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé… il paraît, que c'est sa lubie du moment…un grand malade… »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs heures, me serrant contre elle doucement pour me détendre. J'allais prendre une douche pour me changer les idées et enlever l'odeur de ce vampire sur moi. Je revins dans le salon emmitouflée dans mon peignoir, frottant énergiquement mes cheveux humides. Elle n'avait pas bougé et semblait pensive. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, à la place que j'avais quittée. Elle prit enfin la parole quand elle sentit que j'étais totalement détendue.

« Au fait…Alice m'a dit que tu avais quitté Forks. C'est quoi cette histoire Bella, je croyais que tu étais heureuse là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Ecoute Rosalie c'est pas si simple… »

Elle hésita quelques secondes et se leva d'un bond.

« Bon écoutes, maintenant ça suffit ! Tu es amoureuse de cet humain c'est bien ça ? »

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le moelleux des coussins sans lui répondre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tortures à ce point ? Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller un peu, je ne sais pas moi, être un peu heureuse ? »

Elle s'accroupit devant moi et me prit les mains.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que cela impliquerait de me lancer dans une telle relation ? Quel avenir…. »

« Arrête de penser et fonce pour une fois ! C'est bien évident que les choses ne vont pas être simples mais c'est toujours un peu le cas ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« C'est sûr que cette fois-ci ça ne sera pas simple… »

Elle serra ma main un peu plus fort.

« Bella, toi et moi nous savons à quel point la vie est courte…Etrangement notre immortalité nous en fait prendre encore plus conscience. »

Je repliais mes jambes sous moi, pensive.

« Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de toi, Bella. D'après Alice, Edward n'est pas au mieux de sa forme depuis ton départ. »

Un frisson parcouru mon corps en entendant son prénom. Ainsi donc je lui manquais… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Rosalie m'examinait d'un air suspicieux en secouant la tête.

« Tu es complètement mordue ma parole ! C'est le cas de le dire ! »

« Toujours le mot pour rire Rosalie… »

Je lui envoyais un coussin qu'elle esquiva d'un éclat de rire.

C'était bon de la revoir…

« Bon, le programme c'est le spectacle de James et ensuite, retour à Forks, mademoiselle ! »

« Tu as l'intention de rester ici tout ce temps ? »

« Oui, oui, pas question de laisser ma vampire préférée faire de nouvelles bêtises ! »

Les jours se succédèrent beaucoup plus sereinement après ça. Jasper passait de temps à autre à l'appartement mais il se tenait soigneusement éloigné de moi, et je respectais ça. Rosalie et moi passions du temps à imaginer notre prochain spectacle. C'était amusant de se retrouver toutes les deux à New York, comme avant, alors que tant de choses avaient changé. Jasper paissait nous voir régulièrement mais il ne restait pas longtemps. Il se tenait un peu éloigné de moi, et je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur. Cela ne servait à rien de le faire souffrir inutilement. J'avais réfléchi à ce que m'avait dit Rosalie. Même si je trouvais ça profondément égoïste, je savais que je retournerais à Forks. Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ou demain, cela arriverait forcément et je ne voulais pas manquer la chance de pouvoir connaître le bonheur. Le destin avait mis cet homme sur ma route. Il était une partie de moi à présent, le morceau qu'il me manquait et qui me manquerait toujours si je n'allais pas le rejoindre. J'étais terrorisée par ce qu'il pouvait se passer. La raison interdisait cette union mais j'allais passer outre malgré tout…

***

Voili, voilou…

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu…

Alors pour information, le prochain sera consacré à la fameuse soirée « James » ! Vous aurez également droit à un POV d'Edward juste après ;D

Un petit click, beaucoup d'étoiles dans mes petits yeux…


	14. Ch13 What a difference a day made

Bonjour tout le monde!!

Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est le chapitre 13 mais il a été très dur à écrire! (la majeure partie de ce chapitre a été faite sous l'influence de la fièvre - et non je n'ai pas la grippe A mais juste une bonne bronchite lol)

Une fois n'est pas coutume mais comme j'ai mis du temps à poster je prends qq lignes pour répondre aux reviews anonymes.

**Katy: **ma tit' attachée de presse, toujours aussi adorable! Merci pour ta review! J'ai passé de très bonnes vacances merci ma belle^^

**Bébé23:** C'est toujours un plaisir de lire un de tes petits mots Bérangère ;D Merci!

**Sophie Belier:** Merci ^^

**Cathou:** Ma tit Cathou toujours aussi adorable, merci pour ta review et toutes tes attentions :D

**Cindy:** Ma tit capricorne, c'est gentil tous ces compliments!

**Katia: **c'est pour tout de suite!

**Mrs Esmée Cullen: **Merci pour ton impatience qui va être récompensée dans quelques minutes ^^

Au niveau musique, je vous conseille d'écouter _What a difference a day made_, version Jamie Cullum qui a inspirée le titre de ce chapitre (je vous mets les paroles en fin de page).

Bonne lecture!

Ah oui, autre chose, j'ai fait un clin d'oeil à mes deux relectrices d'amour (Drinou et Eiphose: merci d'être là les filles!)au cours de ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**What a difference a day made…**

Alice prenait régulièrement de mes nouvelles et autant que je pouvais le deviner, elle allait bien. J'étais heureuse d'avoir renoué un contact avec elle, comme si notre amitié continuait malgré la distance. Elle passait également des heures à discuter avec Rosalie. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle viendrait me voir très vite dès que les partiels seraient finis.

Nous avions repris notre vie d'avant avec Rosalie et c'est avec un certain plaisir que nous retrouvions notre complicité. Nous en avions appris un peu plus sur les personnes qui avaient commandé cette fameuse soirée chez James. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme issue d'une tribu indienne qui a la particularité de se transformer en loup. Pour éviter des conflits entre nos deux peuples, ennemis de toujours, les ancêtres de cette jeune femme et certains vampires avaient conclu un pacte il y a plusieurs siècles. Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une alliance, disons plutôt d'une cohabitation amicale. Un rapprochement qui s'était confirmé avec l'arrivée de Leah Black qui avait tout mis en œuvre pour que nos rapports deviennent plus cordiaux. James de son côté y avait trouvé un moyen d'augmenter sa clientèle et de travailler en toute sérénité avec les loups présents dans le secteur. Il avait donc organisé une course de voitures la veille de la soirée proprement dite pour nous permettre de nous habituer les uns aux autres. J'avais déjà rencontré des loups au cours des années passées à New York et c'était plutôt excitant de se retrouver entre créatures étranges et sans oublier bien sûr la perspective de conduire un bolide en circuit fermé. Rosalie était somptueuse comme toujours dans une robe rouge étourdissante. J'avais opté pour une tenue un peu plus sobre, un pantalon noir et un dos nu blanc. Jasper nous avait accompagné, lui aussi assez décontracté mais toujours aussi sexy, comme en témoignaient les nombreux regards féminins qui se tournaient sur son passage. Il nous abandonna bien vite pour aller retrouver des amis à lui alors que nous nous dirigions vers le maître de cérémonie.

James avait prévu les choses en grand. Comme cela se passait en pleine nuit, il avait choisi d'éclairer l'ensemble des pistes avec des flambeaux. L'ensemble était saisissant. La chaleur ondulante des flammes tournoyait au rythme des passages rapides des voitures. Le bruit mais aussi l'odeur des pneus étaient une formidable mise en condition. James nous accueillit bien plus chaleureusement que je n'aurais pu l'espérer.

"Bonsoir Bella, Rosalie… Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous."

"Merci James."

Nous fûmes presqu'aussitôt rejoints par une magnifique jeune femme à la peau dorée et aux longs cheveux noirs.

"Je vous présente Leah. Leah, Rosalie et Bella."

"Enchantée."

Elle serra la main de Rosalie avant de prendre la mienne, en me regardant fixement. Je soutins son regard, un peu étonnée par autant d'intérêt. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux vers James.

"Ainsi donc, ce sont les jeunes femmes qui vont animer une partie de la soirée de demain."

"C'est bien ça."

"Je suis certaine que vous allez leur en mettre plein la vue… Faites attention tout de même, il y aura des humains dans la salle", précisa-t-elle en nous adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

"Mais en attendant, je vous confie ceci !"

James nous lança des clés à chacune en nous désignant une splendide Ferrari et une Maserati.

"La rouge est à moi !" s'écria Rosalie en se précipitant sur la Ferrari.

Je la suivis avec un sourire aux lèvres. Jasper s'était déjà mis au volant de l'une d'elles. Elle se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

"Bon, j'imagine que ça n'est pas la peine de te demander de sortir…"

"Non, effectivement", répondit Jasper, en passant sa main sur le volant.

"Bella, je compte sur toi pour sauver l'honneur !"

Je levais les yeux au ciel avec un sourire avant de m'installer dans ma voiture. Je démarrais avant de m'élancer sur le circuit, suivie de près par Jasper. J'adorais la vitesse, comme tous les vampires mais entre nous deux les courses étaient particulièrement électriques. L'adrénaline saturait l'air et je retrouvais notre esprit de compétition avec délice. Nous étions au coude à coude et je remportais la victoire de peu. Alors que je descendais de ma voiture, et je m'apprêtais à jubiler lorsque je croisais une amie vampire que j'avais perdue de vue.

"Bonjour Bella !"

"Tiens Cendrine, qu'est-ce que tu fais à New York ?"

"Je suis de passage…"

Comment va Sophie ?

"Elle est restée en Europe avec Dean, je prends un vol demain pour les rejoindre. Donc j'ai un peu de temps devant moi."

Je voyais bien que son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose, et en suivant son regard, je remarquais qu'il était rivé sur les fesses de Jasper, penché sur le moteur de la Ferrari.

"Joli matériel…"

"Oui, effectivement."

"Est-ce que tu as mis une option dessus ?"

"Plus maintenant", répondis-je avec un grand sourire

Et bien, let's go alors !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller vers lui dans une démarche féline.

Je restais là, à regarder les vampires et les loups se mélanger tant bien que mal. Même si nos deux peuples étaient très différents, ils étaient unis dans leur étrangeté. Les groupes se formaient donc malgré tout et la soirée de demain, en présence d'humains s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices.

Leah avait choisi la protection des loups comme thème pour récolter des fonds. Plusieurs humains très influents et très riches avaient été invités et parmi eux se glissaient à la fois des vampires et des indiens. La soirée était placée sous le thème du cirque. Des ampoules grillagées éclairaient l'ensemble de la salle, pour créer une atmosphère à la fois chic et sauvage. L'absence de lumière franche préservait le mystère de nos regards dorés et atténuait ainsi la méfiance des humains. Des pistes avaient été disposées un peu partout dans l'ensemble du club et des numéros se succédaient au fil des déplacement de la foule. Nous avions toutes les deux intégré une troupe il y a des années de cela, juste avant de nous lancer en solo à Las Vegas. Rosalie avait choisi de présenter un numéro de dressage de fauves. Elle était enfermée dans une grande cage dorée avec deux magnifiques tigres blancs qu'elle hypnotisait à merveille. Ceux-ci devaient sentir qu'elle était bien plus dangereuse pour eux que les humains. Vêtue d'une tenue dorée et d'un chapeau blanc, elle était parfaite avec son immense fouet et captivait une nouvelle fois le public. Pour ma part, j'avais repris mon rôle de funambule. Suspendue au-dessus de la foule, je glissais sur le fil tendu, pensant que toute mon existence tenait dans cet équilibre, menaçant de sombrer si je faisais un mauvais pas. Evidemment pour les vampires, cela n'avait rien d'un prouesse mais toute la difficulté était de rajouter une légère hésitation à mon pas qui était inévitablement sûr. Dans cette bulle de lumière créée pas les projecteurs, je recomposais ma vie, rêvant la magie d'une nouvelle existence suspendue entre ciel et terre, bien plus aérienne et légère que la mienne en cet instant. Le bouquet final de la soirée était notre fameux tour de magie qui nous avait valu quelques soucis à Vegas et que nous avions choisi de refaire pour le plaisir. J'étais cadenassée dans un bloc en verre rempli petit à petit d'eau pendant que mon amie jouait à la magicienne. Elle finissait par me recouvrir d'un drap noir. Dans un éclair de fumée, nous échangions nos rôles Rosalie sortait de l'eau alors que je saluais le public.

Nous disparaissions sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour revêtir des tenues plus mondaines. Je regagnais la salle aux bras d'une Rosalie des plus resplendissantes. J'avais opté pour un fourreau d'un beigne satiné qui relevait à merveille la couleur foncée de mes cheveux. Rosalie était parfaite dans une robe rouge sang, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un film d'Hitchcock. James s'approcha immédiatement de nous en souriant. Il se pencha pour nous faire un baise-main des plus élégants.

"Vraiment vous avez été époustouflantes !"

"Merci James", répondis Rosalie

Je me contentais de sourire distraitement.

"Vous savez que vous avez une loge permanente ici…"

"Que dirais-tu d'un numéro à trois James ?"

Jasper s'était glissé entre nous deux, et nous enserrait par la taille. James lui jeta un regard réprobateur mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Notre ami nous tendit deux coupes de champagne qui donnaient l'impression que nous étions des humains comme tous ceux qui nous entouraient. Ils continuaient à parler entre eux, alors que je laissais mon esprit vagabonder. Je pris le temps de faire glisser mon regard sur l'assemblée. Lorsque je dansais ou que j'étais sur scène, je ne les voyais pas, j'étais dans un autre monde. C'était assez rare que je mêle à la foule comme ça, mais une fois n'est pas coutume après tout. La plupart des femmes présentes étaient splendides, moulées dans des robes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres. Les invités avaient été triés sur le volet, flattés d'être dans l'un des clubs les plus privés de New York. Quelques vampires s'étaient glissés dans l'assemblée, et nous échangions entre nous des regards entendus. Nous avions appris à parfaire notre masque et nous imitions à merveille les habitudes humaines. J'allais faire semblant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée lorsque je faillis m'étrangler. Figée, je me concentrais à nouveau.

_Non…Comment était-ce possible ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?_

Mes yeux me confirmèrent ce que mon odorat avait déjà repéré.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était plus attirant à chaque fois que je le voyais. Je sentis la coupe me glisser des mains et Jasper la rattrapa discrètement, avant de raffermir son étreinte autour de ma taille. Mon changement d'attitude ne lui avait pas échappé, pas plus qu'à Rosalie d'ailleurs, qui m'examinait du coin de l'œil. Ils observèrent avec attention le nouveau venu, qui n'était pas seul.

"Bonsoir James !"

Leah était magnifique dans son fourreau blanc. Cette couleur flattait le hâle de sa peau. Elle tenait Edward par le bras, et était manifestement très attachée à lui. Je restais interdite devant ce tableau et malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, il était impossible de la trouver antipathique… Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir une vague de jalousie monter en moi. Jasper resserra discrètement son étreinte pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

"Bonsoir ! La soirée te plaît ?"

Nous devions faire semblant de ne pas nous connaître pour donner le change.

"Tout est parfait James, comme toujours… Tu connais déjà Edward je crois ?"

"Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés. Je vous présente nos merveilleuses artistes Rosalie et Bella et leur ami Jasper."

Tous ces mots résonnaient bizarrement en moi. Comment Edward pouvait-il connaître James ? Et surtout que faisait-il là ? C'était comme une apparition au beau milieu de mon monde, comme si nos deux univers venaient de rentrer en collision, dans un improbable croisement.

"Enchantée ! Votre spectacle était tout simplement merveilleux. Félicitations."

Je n'entendais plus rien à présent, j'étais à mille lieux de là, entièrement focalisée sur lui. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance c'était lui.

Leah nous serra les mains amicalement avant de laisser la place à Edward. Le temps s'était arrêté, figé pour ne laisser que son visage face au mien. Nos regards ne faisaient que s'effleurer et déjà nous étions seuls au monde.

C'est incroyable ce qu'il avait pu me manquer…

Trois mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, les mois les plus longs de toute mon éternité.

Il nous salua d'un sourire qu'il voulait poli mais j'avais parfaitement entendu son cœur s'emballer et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je n'avais qu'une envie l'embrasser à nouveau, l'embrasser pour tout oublier et tout recommencer avec lui. Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur la main de Jasper sur mes hanches, mais son visage demeura imperturbable.

"Bon et bien allons-y ma chère Leah."

"Ravie de vous avoir rencontré. On se reverra sûrement un peu plus tard."

Elle attrapa de nouveau le bras d'Edward et je regardais James les emmener loin de nous.

"Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ? Tu es encore plus pale que d'habitude… C'est lui n'est-ce pas, celui de l'Université ? C'est Edward ?"

Je pouvais sentir Jasper se crisper derrière nous. J'eus à peine la force d'acquiescer.

"Venez, allons nous asseoir, la vente aux enchères va commencer."

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait. J'avais cessé d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient depuis longtemps. Tout le monde s'était installé autour de petites tables, disposées près de la scène. Je tombais sur la chaise la plus proche, totalement perdue dans mes pensées. J'écoutais distraitement la voix de James et celle de Leah présenter les objets destinés à la vente.

Après le choc de ces retrouvailles pour le moins étranges, les questions affluaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence ? Etait-il venu pour moi ? Pourquoi était-il aussi calme ? Est-ce qu'il savait que je serai là ? Comment… Alice ? Est-ce qu'elle lui aurait dit? Il fallait que je lui parle… Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans rien faire. J'allais me lever lorsque Rosalie posa sa main sur mon bras en me désignant la scène. Un immense piano avait été avancé et Edward avait rejoint la scène. J'allais très certainement me consumer sur place s'il se mettait à jouer. Et pourtant je me rassis, incapable de le quitter du regard.

"Mesdames, je vous présente Edward Cullen, un ami très cher qui se trouve être aussi un formidable musicien. Il a gentiment accepté de nous jouer un petit morceau en espérant que cela vous donne envie d'acquérir cette merveille", précisa-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en désignant l'instrument qui était aux enchère.

Un immense piano noir était disposé au centre d'une estrade en bois. Des grosses ampoules aux résistances apparentes étaient suspendues dans les airs juste au-dessus. Edward s'installa tranquillement sur le banc, l'air extrêmement concentré. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur les touches, pour ébaucher une mélodie avant de se mettre à jouer de façon plus assurée. Il commença les premières notes de _What a difference a day made_*.

J'étais totalement captivée, comme le reste de la salle d'ailleurs. Sa vois résonnait en moi encore une fois, me faisant vibrer au plus profond de mon âmes. Il avait un vrai don pour happer un auditoire et tout le monde était suspendu à son jeu. Rosalie attrapa ma main sur la table et la serra.

"Il en faut pas que te le laisse s'en aller. Il est là pour toi Bella. Il est venu pour te ramener avec lui, c'est évident…"

Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux d'Edward et j'aurai bien pu mourir une seconde fois lorsque son regard rencontra le mien. Il jouait pour moi, il jouait pour nous comme si le reste ne comptait plus. Tout avait disparu une nouvelle fois, nous étions seuls, connectés. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, la salle sembla reprendre vie, rompant le charme sous des applaudissements assourdissants. Les enchères s'envolèrent évidemment et au prix de plusieurs luttes, le piano fut finalement vendu. C'était terriblement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se parler mais nous nous cherchions du regard, aimantés malgré tout l'un par l'autre.

James et Leah avaient réinvesti le devant de la scène, alors qu'Edward s'éclipsa pour disparaître en coulisses. Je me levais pour le rejoindre lorsque j'entendis mon prénom résonner dans le micro. Je me figeais alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi.

"Comme je vous le disais donc, nous avons allongé notre liste à la dernière minute pour vous proposer notamment un dîner en compagnie de l'une de nous plus charmantes artistes, Isabelle Swann."

_QUOI ?!_

J'écarquillais les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. James avait de la chance qu'il y ait autant de témoins sinon je l'aurai probablement écartelé sans l'ombre d'un remords… Je pouvais tout aussi bien garder ça pour plus tard…Je voyais très bien comment procéder je commencerai par lui arracher…

Je revins sur terre lorsque Rosalie tira doucement sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention. Apparemment, je devais aller sur scène et faire l'admirable pot de fleurs. Je sentais un grognement rageur me monter aux lèvres, mais devant tous ces témoins, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Pourtant la seule chose dont j'avais envie c'était de retrouver Edward et de lui parler. J'étais là en plein sous la lumière des projecteurs, jetant un regard assassin vers James qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges à mon égard pour faire monter les enchères, qui s'envolaient effectivement. Pour les humains, une vampire était indéniablement attirante. James savait que mon caractère était un peu plus doux que mon amie Rosalie. J'imaginais sans peine cette dernière en train de faire un scandale s'il avait osé lui faire un truc pareil. J'entendis enfin la voix de Jasper faire une proposition bien au-delà de tout ce qui avait été fait. J'articulais un merci éploré en sa direction et m'apprêtais à regagner ma place lorsque la voix d'Edward retentit pour surenchérir. Je me figeais sur place et le cherchais du regard. Il était dans le fond de la salle, les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur. Il me regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Evidemment Jasper continua et ils s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. J'aurai pu me sentir blessée d'être ainsi monnayée mais je devais avouer que la situation avait quelque chose de grisant. L'attitude d'Edward, cet élan de possession envers moi me troublait. Il me voulait clairement et l'affirmait ici devant tout le monde… Il fallait vraiment que je lui parle, et tout de suite…Et pourtant parler n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête là tout de suite…Je finis par jeter un regard discret à Jasper. Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant quelques secondes, et au prix d'une supplique muette, il renonça enfin, comme s'il m'accordait sa bénédiction.

Le marteau annonça la fin de cette vente et je quittais la scène. Je m'éloignais vers les loges, en sachant pertinemment qu'Edward allait me suivre. Ce qu'il fit effectivement. J'étais pleine des sentiments plus confus les uns que les autres.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, dans ce club ?" murmurai-je

"Il fallait bien que je tente quelque chose, tu es partie sans une explication."

"Comment est-ce que tu savais que j'étais là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?"

"Je pourrais te retourner la question. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?"

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je me retournais pour éviter ce regard qui semblait scruter les tréfonds de mon âme. Il attrapa mon bras. Ce contact me figea sur place.

"Non, pas encore Bella ! Je veux des réponses. C'est pour ça que tu es partie ? Tout ça te manquait ?"

Il fit un large mouvement de la main et me regardait d'un air déçu.

"Nous ne pouvons donc pas rivaliser avec cette vie selon toi. Ce que nous avons à t'offrir n'est pas suffisant ?"

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et me composais un visage fermé. Finalement, si c'est ce qu'il croyait, est-ce que j'avais le droit de venir bouleverser sa vie inutilement ?

"Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont j'ai besoin."

"Je croyais pourtant…enfin j'avais espéré…"

Ces yeux plein de douleur…

Je croisais mes bras pour me donner du courage. Et moi qui avait imaginé lui dire toute la vérité sur ma véritable nature…Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, nous n'étions pas du même monde. Rosalie avait eu tort, je ne devais pas insister, il était inutile de forcer le destin. Il me fixait à nouveau mais son regard brillait d'une autre lueur…De la colère ? De la déception ?

"Ainsi donc il suffit de te payer pour t'avoir ? Comme le premier lot d'une tombola ?"

Je me tendis sous la dureté de sa voix et le cinglant de ses mots. C'était pire que tout.

"Tu ne comprends rien, vraiment… Vas-t-en…Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu m'entends, sors de ma vie…"

Ma voix était étonnamment calme, tendue par une colère sourde.

Il me dévisagea une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons. Il allait partir lorsque soudain il fit demi-tour.

"Non, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement… Je ne peux pas croire que cela soit la seule raison…Je ne peux pas m'être trompé à ce point…"

Sa voix était beaucoup plus douce à présent et il avait un air déterminé qui me rappelait Alice. Je savais qu'il ne partirait pas sans réponse. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire la vérité de toute façon? Non vraiment, je devais le laisser partir, c'était beaucoup plus simple de cette façon.

"Il n'y a rien de plus crois-moi… Je ne suis qu'une espèce de danseuse vénale sans grand intérêt ! Donc maintenant, tu t'en vas et tu disparais de ma vie !"

Je lui désignais la sortie d'un mouvement de la main, en tentant de ne pas laisser s'affaiblir ma volonté.

Il plissa les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés.

"Je ne te crois pas…Je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant de connaître la vérité."

Je croisais les bras à mon tour, mordillant nerveusement ma lèvre.

"Tu es ridicule…Tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire de ta soirée ? Tu sais que je peux te faire évacuer en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour lui dire ?"

Pour toute réponse, il s'avança vers moi. Son odeur, qui avait totalement envahi la pièce, venait m'envelopper plus puissamment. Je tentais désespérément de bloquer mon souffle mais la torture était trop délicieuse pour que je la refuse. Vaincue, je la laissais donc me posséder alors qu'il s'approchait encore plus près.

"Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille ? Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi de m'en aller…Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le ferais"

Sa voix était douce et chaude comme du velours, aussi sensuelle que pouvait l'être sa peau qui m'effleura la joue avant d'aller vers mes cheveux. Il enroula délicatement une mèche autour de ses doigts. Il me cherchait des yeux et je ne pus lutter bien longtemps. Une tentation muette flottait dans son regard et je sus à cet instant que j'étais totalement perdue. Ma volonté volait à nouveau en éclat. C'était le moment de tout lui avouer, si je voulais donner une chance à cette histoire je devais tout lui dire…

Je dégageais doucement sa main, et sa peau frissonna au contact de la mienne, comme un premier signe du rejet qu'il pourrait tout à fait ressentir pour moi. La gorge serrée je me retournais.

"Suis-moi, je…nous ne pouvons pas parler ici."

Je m'avançais dans le couloir recouvert de velours rouge. Dans cette ambiance feutrée qui nous apaisait toujours après le tumulte du spectacle, j'espérais trouver le courage de lui parler. J'entrouvris la porte de ma loge, et attendis qu'il entre. La pièce, faiblement éclairée par une lampe d'appoint, était remplie de diverses tenues de scène. Elle était peu meublée, avec dans un angle, un paravent indien recouvert de quelques morceaux de tissus colorés, et dans l'autre, une coiffeuse en osier blanc avec un grand miroir où je me maquillais. Cet endroit était à mon image, une mosaïque de tout ce que j'étais, le lieu où je me dévoilais le plus. Je lui tournais le dos, cherchant désespérément mes mots. Ce que j'allais dire changerait irrémédiablement le cours des choses. Mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, si je voulais construire cette histoire et avancer je devais tout lui avouer.

"Je pense que tu mérites une explication. Ma vie…Ma vie est un peu compliquée. Je…Sincèrement je ne sais pas comment…"

Il était derrière moi, serrant une main sur mon épaule. Je pris une profond inspiration et le regard perdu vers la fenêtre, observant notre reflet, je me lançais.

"Tu as dû remarquer un certain nombre de choses me concernant. Mon teint particulièrement pâle, la froideur de ma peau, la couleur étrange de mes yeux…La vérité c'est que…"

Je n'arrivais pas à poursuivre.

Il augmenta la pression sur mon épaule et murmura à mon oreille.

"Dis-le…Dis-le à voix haute…"

"Vampire…"

Je me dégageais pour m'éloigner, et lui faire face.

"Je suis une vampire…"

Il me regardait à peine surpris, mais ne dit rien. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux en inspirant profondément.

"Edward…Est-ce que ça va ?" m'inquiétai-je

"Je…J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux chez toi… Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter…"

Il plaça des doigts de chaque côté de ses tempes, les massant de façon circulaire. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit et me fixa intensément.

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"J'imagine que si je fais de l'humour en te disant qu'on ne pose pas ce genre de question à une femme tu ne trouveras pas ça très drôle ?…"

Une pauvre tentative pour essayer de désamorcer la situation qui devenait d'un coup incroyablement tendue…

"Pas vraiment", me répondit-il avec un pâle sourire

Je m'éloignais un peu plus, pour m'installer dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, tandis qu'il s'appuyait sur la coiffeuse.

"Je suis née en 1830 en Ecosse. J'étais encore un bébé lorsque mes parents m'ont emmenée aux Etats-Unis. En 1855, en pleine conquête de l'Ouest, ma famille et moi avons été attaqués alors que nous traversions le Texas. J'étais mourante lorsque Charlie m'a trouvée. Il m'a sauvée la vie en me transformant. Il m'a offert une nouvelle existence. J'ai vécu dans de nombreux endroits, déménageant le plus souvent possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je travaillais ici avec Rosalie avant de venir à Forks et croiser Alice."

J'avais fini mon récit et le regardais avec anxiété.

"Est-ce qu'Alice est au courant ?"

Je grimaçais à cette question.

"Hum…oui, elle l'a découvert très vite…"

"Oui, elle a toujours été très intuitive…"

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

"Le club, je veux dire James, est-ce que ?…"

"Oui."

"J'imagine que tes amis aussi ?"

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois. Je le scrutais pour essayer de lire en lui. La vérité avait fait l'effet d'une bombe…Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je venais de lui avouer que j'étais une vampire, un monstre…Je voyais qu'il hésitait. Je fermais les yeux, en prenant une nouvelle fois une profonde inspiration.

"Vas-y, pose-moi la question qui te brûle les lèvres…"

Il riva ses pupilles émeraudes dans les miennes.

"Demande-moi ce que nous mangeons…"

"Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, j'ai passé suffisamment de temps en ta compagnie pour en être convaincu."

"Je…Je ne bois pas de sang humain, je ne me nourris que de sang d'animaux, c'est pour cela que mes yeux ont cette couleur."

Il m'examina à nouveau, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il semblait être sur le point de me dire quelques chose et se ravisa avant de murmurer précipitamment.

"Je…je dois aller prendre l'air…"

Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie. J'avais eu la naïveté de croire qu'il pourrait me regarder autrement…Je le regardais partir impuissante. J'étais tiraillée entre le désir de courir pour le retenir et le désespoir de le laisser s'en aller. J'écoutais ses pas s'éloigner dans les escaliers pour rejoindre la rue.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

Je me levais et tournais comme un lion en cage… Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui, je ne pouvais pas voir mon amour s'en aller sans tenter de le ramener à moi. Non, je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça sans tenter le tout pour le tout…

Je traversais la pièce et retrouvais sans mal sa trace malgré la pluie diluvienne. La rue était déserte à cette heure tardive, simplement éclairée par quelques bulles de lumière blanche.

"Edward !" criai-je sans m'en rendre compte

Il stoppa net et se retourna surpris. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau lorsque ses pupilles croisèrent les miennes.

Est-ce qu'il avait peur de moi à présent ?

"C'est pour cela que j'étais si distante avec toi. Je n'ai pas le droit de…d'éprouver des sentiments pour toi, nous n'appartenons pas au même monde et pourtant, malgré tout…je…je ne peux m'empêcher de…"

Ma phrase se termina dans un murmure. Je restais là, ruisselante et complètement tétanisée face à lui. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire de plus, j'avais suivi l'impulsion du moment sans savoir où elle allait me mener. Il passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux mouillés. Il était tellement beau dans le halo des lampadaires… Son odeur était encore plus envoûtante à ce moment précis. Il me cherchait du regard, espérant sans doute des réponses que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Il s'approcha de moi lentement, comme aimanté par moi. Je ne bougeais pas, j'avais trop peur de briser cet instant, ce contact à peine rétabli. Il se trouvait face à moi, tout près de moi, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps irradier. Il envoya sa main pour caresser ma joue. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer ce contact douloureusement agréable avant de le fixer à nouveau. Je me perdais dans l'intensité de son regard. Les gouttes de pluie léchaient son visage, pour glisser entre ses lèvres. J'inspirai profondément avant d'entrouvrir les miennes. Je n'avais qu'une envie vibrer à nouveau sous l'un de ses baisers. Il effleura mon visage de son pouce, redessinant les contours de ma mâchoire, frôlant ma bouche pour y laisser une trace brûlante…Ma peau semblait renaître au fil de son exploration, le sang semblait à nouveau courir dans mes veines.

"Bella…"murmura-t-il dans un souffle

Je lisais tellement de sentiments contradictoires dans ses yeux. Il était tellement près de moi, son corps s'emboîtait parfaitement avec le mien, comme deux morceaux d'un même tout. J'envoyais ma main vers son visage pour en redessiner timidement les contours. Il ferma à son tour les yeux pour ressentir pleinement ce contact. Son regard, voilé, s'accrocha une dernière fois au mien.

"Laisse-moi un peu de temps…je dois réfléchir…"ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque

J'acquiesçais en silence. Sa main, son corps s'éloignèrent lentement, emmenant mon cœur avec elle. La douleur de le voir partir me brisait de l'intérieur. Je me sentais tellement vide. Et je restais là, sous ce rideau d'eau à le regarder en espérant de tout mon être qu'il finisse par me revenir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu là, mais le jour commençait à pointer lorsque je regagnais l'appartement. J'allais prendre une douche. Je ne voulais plus penser à rien, je n'avais pas d'autre choix à part celui d'attendre. Je glissais une main sur la buée qui recouvrait le miroir, pour y croiser mon regard doré. Jamais je n'avais eu autant envie de pleurer. Je ne savais pas comment me libérer de toute cette peine. C'était le lot de notre peuple de porter le poids des souvenirs sans jamais rien oublier. Je donnais un coup de poing rageur vers mon reflet et retournais dans le salon où m'attendait Rosalie.

La journée passa sans que nous prononçâmes un seul mot. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et mon amie savait que j'avais besoin de calme. Dès la tombée de la nuit, nous sortîmes pour aller chasser, mais surtout pour nous changer les idées. Alors que nous courrions après un cerf dans une des forêts du Vermont, bien au-delà des frontières de New York, nous nous figeâmes. Un autre vampire nous avait rejoint, et pas n'importe lequel… Nous échangeâmes un regard avant de nous tourner vers le nouveau venu.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"J'en avais assez de rester à t'attendre, il me fallait un peu d'action !"

Rosalie, totalement incrédule, fixait le vampire qui partageait depuis peu sa vie. Emmett s'avança et l'embrassa passionnément avant de la faire tournoyer. Ils étaient vraiment trop mignons ces deux-là, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en les regardant. Il la reposa à terre et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire lumineux avant de me serrer dans ses deux bras immenses.

"Bella, content de te revoir !"

Il arborait un sourire satisfait et scrutant les arbres qui nous entourait, déclara dans un ton enjoué.

"Alors les filles, vous en étiez où ?"

Plus vite qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Rosalie et moi nous lançâmes après notre proie, prenant ainsi de vitesse un Emmett qui rentra bien assez vite dans la course. Cette partie de chasse me fit un bien fou. C'était libérateur de se laisser aller totalement à sa vraie nature, sans avoir à se soucier des conséquences. Après cette course endiablée, nous nous retrouvâmes sur les toits de notre immeuble, à contempler la ville.

"Alors comment te sens-tu Emmett ?"

"C'est assez étrange comme sensation… Je me suis habitué à toutes mes nouvelles…facultés. C'est étonnant d'être aussi fort et en même temps si vulnérable : un peu de sang et c'est le drame ! Je dois dire que çà a été difficile de se concentrer avec tous ces humains mais, je me suis bien entraîné chez Carlisle et puis…Rosalie me manquait trop. Donc j'ai réussi à surmonter mes pulsions et à dompter mes crocs !" acheva-t-il dans un éclat de rire

Celle-ci se rapprocha d'Emmett et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Un bruit de moteur au niveau de l'entrée interrompit nos rires. Jasper, un casque à la main, appuyé sur une moto m'attendait. Je m'excusais auprès de mes amis avant de glisser de balcons en balcons pour le rejoindre.

"Bonsoir Bella."

"Salut Jasper… Belle machine."

"Merci."

"Je suppose que tu t'en vas ?"

"Oui, je vais passer quelques jours avec Cendrine en Europe. Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je reste…"

"Je sais Jasper."

"Tu es véritablement amoureuse cette fois, profondément et entièrement…"

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. J'attrapais sa main, en cherchant ses yeux. Je la pressais encore plus fort lorsque je croisais son regard.

"Il serait fou de ne pas vouloir de toi."

"Peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas assez justement", répondis-je avec un sourire triste

"Bella, n'oublie pas que je sens ces choses-là et même si cela me désespère de devoir l'admettre, ce qui se passe entre vous est…spécial et précieux."

"Merci Jasper", murmurai-je avant de le serrer contre moi.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes ainsi avant qu'il rompe doucement notre étreinte. Il effleura mon front de ses lèvres avant de remettre son casque. Bien installé sur sa moto, il disparut dans un vrombissement de moteur.

J'étais celle qui restait une fois de plus. Je pressais mes bras autour de moi, avant de remonter dans l'immeuble. Les jours passaient lentement, mais heureusement la compagnie d'Emmett était des plus agréables. C'était rafraîchissant d'avoir un nouveau-né aux alentours. J'étais impressionnée par son self control, il se maîtrisait à merveille. Le savoir-faire de Carlisle avait considérablement amélioré les conditions d'existence des vampires végétariens.

Je continuais à attendre des nouvelles d'Edward, espérant qu'il franchisse cette porte ou qu'il m'appelle. Rosalie ne cessait de me dire de prendre les choses en faire et faire le premier pas, mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Elle allait commencer une des ses conversations interminables avec Alice, lorsqu'elle me tendit le combiné, l'air soucieux.

"Alice voudrait te parler."

Je saisis rapidement le combiné.

"Alice ? Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, oui Bella, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question…"

"Je vais bien."

"Tu as vu Edward, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je me raidis en entendant son prénom.

"Oui... A ce propos, tu aurais pu éviter de lui dire où je travaillais ou au moins me prévenir qu'il allait venir, j'aurai pu me préparer…"

"Justement, c'est pour cela que je t'appelle. Je ne savais pas qu'il venait à New York, j'ai appris seulement hier qu'il était à la péniche. Et je peux te jurer que je ne lui ai rien dit sur le club, ni sur le reste d'ailleurs..."

Je restais silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. J'étais persuadée que c'était elle qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à moi… Je n'y comprenais plus rien…

"Je…J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Est-ce que tu es devant ton ordinateur ?"

"Euh… Attends, j'y vais…Alice, je suis un peu perdue…"

"Ouvre tes mails, tu vas comprendre."

Je fixais l'écran et je regardais une photo apparaître petit à petit sur l'écran, le décor du club, un décor que j'avais utilisé il y a plusieurs mois…J'étais au centre de la scène dans l'un de mes costumes…C'était juste avant que je change de numéro et que je ne fasse celui de geisha. Quelques semaines avant la transformation d'Emmett.

"Où est-ce que tu as eu cette photo Alice ?"

"Je l'ai trouvée par hasard dans les affaires d'Edward."

"Mais comment ?…"

"Je suppose qu'il a dû venir au club pendant ses déplacements à New York… je suis aussi surprise que toi…"

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Alice."

"Bella, je crois que mon frère tient vraiment à toi…Va le voir, fais le parler…"

"Donne-moi l'adresse de sa péniche."

Je griffonnais rapidement l'adresse avant de raccrocher. Avant de partir, je me précipitais dans la chambre. J'avais depuis toujours une grande passion pour les photographies, et je les conservais précieusement, comme la seule trace tangible d'une réalité qui s'évapore de secondes en secondes. Je sortis une boîte en carton qui en était remplie. J'en vidais le précieux contenu sur mon lit et farfouillais nerveusement, pour retrouver les clichés du club que je prenais de temps à autre pendant les spectacles à l'aide d'un déclencheur à distance. Je les rangeais sans jamais les regarder, pas avant des dizaines d'années. Je les scrutais nerveusement et finis par trouver ce que je cherchais. Edward…Il était déjà venu au club et à plusieurs reprises… je me rappelais les paroles de James. Ainsi donc il était un client régulier… Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué…En même temps, je ne me mêlais jamais à la foule des humains…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit le premier jour où il m'a vue à Forks? Et les jours suivants ?

Je me redressais d'un bond, avant de filer à l'adresse indiquée par Alice.

* * *

* What a difference a day made

What a difference a day made Un jour a fait une telle différence  
Twenty four little hours Vingt-quatre petites heures  
Brought the sun and the flowers where there used to be rain Ont amené le soleil et les fleurs où d'habitude il y avait de la pluie  
My yesterday was blue dear Hier j'avais le blues mon coeur  
Today I'm a part of you dear Aujourd'hui je fais partie de toi mon coeur  
My lonely nights are through dear Mes nuits solitaires sont du passé mon coeur  
Since you said you were mine Depuis que tu as dis que tu étais à moi  
Oh, what a difference a day made Oh, Un jour a fait une telle différence  
There's a rainbow before me Il y a un arc en ciel devant moi  
Skies above can't be stormy since that moment of bliss Les cieux au dessus de moi ne peuvent être orageux depuis cet instant de bonheur suprême  
That thrilling kiss Ce baiser frissonnant  
It's heaven when you find romance on your menu C'est le paradis quand l'amour se trouve au menu  
What a difference a day made Un jour a fait une telle différence  
And the difference is you, is you Et la différence c'est toi, c'est toi

My yesterday was blue dear Hier j'avais le blues mon coeur  
Still I'm a part of you dear Mais je fais partie de toi mon coeur  
My lonely nights are through dear Mes nuits solitaires sont du passé mon coeur  
Since you said you were mine Depuis que tu as dis que tu étais à moi  
Oh, what a difference a day makes Oh, Un jour fait une telle différence  
There's a rainbow before me Il y a un arc en ciel devant moi  
Skies above can't be stormy since that moment of bliss Les cieux au dessus de moi ne peuvent être orageux depuis cet instant de bonheur suprême  
That thrilling kiss Ce baiser frissonnant  
It's heaven when you find romance on your menu C'est le paradis quand l'amour se trouve au menu  
What a difference a day made Un jour a fait une telle différence  
And the difference is you, is you, is you Et la différence c'est toi, c'est toi, c'est toi

(La traduction n'est pas de moi, mais au moins vous pouvez comprendre le sens général si vous ne lisez pas l'anglais ^^)

* * *

Voilou! Bon, je fais un petit peu ma sadique.... Mais le prochain chapitre sera en grande partie du POV de Edward :D

Bon j'espère très sincèrement que vous avez aimé...

Un petit click et beaucoup de petits papillons dans mon coeur!


	15. Ch 14 I only dream of you my beautiful

Bonsoir à tous!

Voilà je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, mais avant je voulais vous remercier pour vos messages c'est vraiment très très touchant... Merci beaucoup!

Pour le titre, j'ai emprunté quelques lignes à Muse, _sing for absolution_. A écouter pour être dans l'ambiance :-D

Pour la mise en forme, j'ai mis les flashback en italique.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**I only dream of you my beautiful…**

**I only dream of you and you'll never knew...**

_"Je suis une vampire"_

Ces mots résonnaient en moi alors que je retournais sur ma péniche. J'avais toujours su que les choses seraient compliquées avec elle, que tout serait différent et ça depuis la première fois où je l'avais vue. J'ouvris la porte et me laissais tomber dans mon canapé avant que mon esprit se mette à vagabonder.

_J'ajustais mon col de chemise dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je me demandais encore pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté de sortir avec eux. De vieilles connaissances qui voulaient absolument me faire découvrir un endroit. Je posais mes deux mains sur le lavabo en soupirant. En même temps, c'était de ma faute, je n'avais qu'à dire non. Mais je ne savais pas dire non à Leah et puis elle faisait ça pour mon bien. Depuis la mort de mes parents j'avais en charge Alice, ma petite sœur. Son état de santé fragile m'avait rendu encore plus protecteur et même si Esmée s'était occupée de nous, je me sentais responsable d'elle, j'avais endossé spontanément le rôle de chef de famille. Mon seul exutoire était mon travail. Et la musique. Mais j'étouffais dans ma vie. Je n'arrivais plus à avancer. J'adorais ma sœur, et je ne regrettais aucun de mes sacrifices mais je me sentais mourir à petit feu, écrasé par le poids des responsabilités. Je soupirais. J'avais renoncé à mes consultations en cabinet pour me concentrer sur des conférences et des cours à l'Université. Mon emploi du temps était beaucoup plus stable et surtout, je pouvais voyager sans avoir l'impression de fuir la maison, sans me sentir coupable. C'est pourtant bien ce que je faisais. Peut-être que cela me ferait du bien de sortir un peu finalement._

_Je quittais donc ma péniche. Elle dénotait parmi tous ces navires flambant neufs. Je l'avais faite venir depuis Paris, la seule folie que je m'étais autorisé depuis bien longtemps. Elle était en bois, d'un marron brut et naturel. Sur le pont, j'avais aménagé une petite piscine et une terrasse entièrement fermée par une grande baie vitrée. L'intérieur était très sobre, toujours dans cette idée d'authenticité, à la fois chaleureux et confortable. C'était un rêve d'enfant, un souvenir d'un voyage en France avec mes parents et un moyen de faire revivre cette époque. Cet endroit était devenu mon refuge, ma bouffée d'oxygène. Je rejoignis à pied le restaurant où nous devions nous retrouver, profitant ainsi de la douceur des nuits d'été à NewYork. Leah m'attendait avec un groupe d'amis à elle._

_"Edward, enfin!"_

_"Oui excuse-moi, j'avais deux ou trois choses à régler pour une conférence."  
"Toujours aussi sérieux... Bon, laisse-moi te présenter Lauren, une amie."  
_

_  
Il s'agissait d'une amie de fac, issue de l'une des plus vieilles familles de la bourgeoisie américaine. Et comme à chaque fois que je la retrouvais pour une soirée, Leah jouait à l'entremetteuse. Lauren était au demeurant tout à fait agréable à regarder mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça. Avec nous, il y avait un autre couple propriétaire d'une maison de production. La soirée fut très agréable contrairement à ce que j'avais craint. Et lorsque Leah évoqua _Le New Moon_, un club très select pour finir la soirée, je les suivis sans hésitation. L'entrée était plutôt discrète, et Leah semblait connue comme le loup blanc par ici. Tout le monde se dégageait pour la laisser passer et moins de deux minutes après notre entrée, le patron s'approcha de nous. La lumière tamisée m'empêchait de distinguer parfaitement son visage, mais il était d'une pâleur étrange, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étonnant. Il me glaça le sang lorsque je lui rendis sa poignée de main. Je me concentrais sur le cadre qui s'offrait à nous. La salle était immense, rien ne laissait présager un tel espace vu de l'extérieur. Le tout était disposé sur plusieurs étages, avec des balcons un peu partout, comme une salle de théâtre dans laquelle on aurait retiré les fauteuils. Il nous installa sans une alcôve en hauteur de façon à ce que nous ayons une vue imprenable sur la scène. Des numéros plus époustouflants les uns que les autres défilaient alors que je passais une soirée très agréable. La clientèle était visiblement triée sur le volet, très discrète et très chic. Je pouvais reconnaître plusieurs personnes influentes de la haute société newyorkaise. Je m'éclipsais discrètement pour aller prendre l'air sur l'un des balcons. La soirée était à la fois chaude et douce comme légère brise d'été. Dos à la cour intérieure, j'observais le club, en suivant le ballet incessant des plateaux argentés qui sillonnaient la salle. Le dépaysement offert ici était total, c'était comme une bulle de glamour et de rêve, le tout auréolé d'un certain mystère. Les jeunes femmes qui dansaient étaient tout cela à la fois, à la fois accessibles et tellement lointaines. _

_Je repris une nouvelle gorgée de champagne en attendant la nouvelle représentation. L'excitation monta d'un cran, comme à chaque apparition. Une grande toile avait été installée. Une jeune femme s'avança dans une légère brume et se mit à danser alors que des images étaient projetées à la fois sur elle et sur l'écran. Le torrent hypnotique d'une cascade était tatoué sur son corps. On ne pouvait que deviner la nudité de ce corps parfait qui suivait l'ondulation de l'eau. Je n'arrivais pas détacher mon regard d'elle, caressant des yeux la courbe parfaite de ses hanches, l'avalanche de boucles brunes qui léchaient la chute de ses reins. Elle semblait lâcher totalement prise sur sa réalité, laissant s'exprimer un abandon total, dans une pure énergie du mouvement. J'enviais cette liberté et mourais d'envie d'intégrer cette bulle avec elle. Le rideau tomba, et je restais là, troublé, hébété. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et Leah finit par me rejoindre. Je quittais le club avec elle, toujours aussi perturbé._

_Ma nuit fut agitée, hantée par les images de cette soirée, par le souvenir de cette jeune femme. Il fallait que je la revois, il fallait que je comprenne ce qu'il se passait en moi. J'acceptais donc l'invitation de Leah cette semaine et les suivantes. Je pensais à elle le jour et la nuit et ne vivais que pour ces instants où je la revoyais. J'avais beau lutter, me dire qu'il fallait que cela cesse. Peut-être que mon cerveau embellissait le souvenir que j'avais eu. Peut-être que j'étais célibataire depuis trop longtemps. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, aucune femme n'avait jamais occupé mes pensées de la sorte. Je revivais à chaque fois le même émerveillement que la première fois. J'avais parfois la chance de l'apercevoir juste avant son numéro alors qu'elle attendait une autre danseuse. Je l'observais alors, accoudé à la balustrade, alors que son visage n'était plus voilé par les images et la lumière. Elle nouait le plus souvent ses cheveux en un chignon anarchique. La courbe de sa mâchoire était parfaite tout comme la ligne délicatement ourlée de ses lèvres. Malgré la distance, la couleur de ses yeux, trempés dans de l'or en fusion me transperçait plus que tout le reste. Je revins ainsi chaque semaine toujours aussi fasciné. J'avais bien conscience d'être tombé amoureux d'une étoile à jamais inaccessible. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lever les yeux vers moi et pourtant à chaque fois j'espérais. Je ne vivais que pour un regard d'Isabella Swann._

Je m'enfonçais dans mon canapé à ce souvenir. J'attrapais une bouteille de whisky sur le côté et laissais le liquide brûlant me faire tout oublier le temps d'une soirée. Je ne refaisais pas surface, incapable de savoir quelle était la décision à prendre. Lorsque le téléphone sonna j'espérais secrètement que c'était elle. Le nom de Leah clignotait sur l'écran, et je laissais sonner sans décrocher. Les appels se succédèrent sans que j'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Je vivais sans cesse cette soirée, le visage de Bella et son odeur si envoûtante. Mon esprit me criait d'oublier toute cette histoire, de passer mon chemin et de reprendre une vie normale. Mais était-ce seulement possible. J'avais rassemblé toute la littérature que j'avais sur ce thème et multiplié les recherches sur internet. Comme si une démarche cartésienne me permettrait de trouver une solution. Après des jours d'enfermement, j'entendis frapper à la porte. J'eus à peine le temps de l'entrouvrir que Leah s'engouffrait déjà dans la pièce.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu ne réponds plus au téléphone. Mon dieu, Edward, tu veux me faire mourir d'angoisse ! Tout va bien ?…"

Elle s'arrêta net en jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, transformée en champ de bataille.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?"

"Je fais des recherches pour un article. Ecoute Leah, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment."

Elle se pencha pour attraper un exemplaire du _Dracula_ de Bram Stocker.

"Des recherches…"

"Oui."

"Bon Edward, je crois qu'on doit parler."

"Je n'ai pas la tête à ça, crois-moi."

"Je sais ce qu'elle est."

Je la regardais sans comprendre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Je sais ce qu'ils sont. Je les connais depuis très longtemps. Disons pour faire simple qu'ils, les vampires, sont des amis de mon peuple depuis des millénaires."

"Je crois que je vais me resservir un verre."

Je m'avançais près du bar, alors qu'elle retirait son manteau.

"Tu veux quelque chose ?"

"Non merci."

J'attrapais une chaise et lui fis face.

"Bon c'est un peu déroutant de parler de ça avec toi. Je côtoie des créatures surnaturelles depuis toujours."

"Tu veux que je te dise Leah, et bien plus rien ne peut m'étonner maintenant. Je crois que j'ai définitivement tiré un trait sur ma logique et mon bon sens…"

"Comment l'as-tu découvert ?"

"Elle me l'a dit."

"Et comment as-tu réagi ?"

"Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps."

"Je suis sûre qu'elle a compris. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ?"

"C'est compliqué."

"Regarde-moi Edward et sois franc."

Je restais silencieux.

"Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être… Mais si j'avais su que tu tomberais amoureux de l'une d'entre elles, je ne t'aurai jamais emmené au _New Moon_…"

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que…"

"Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je l'ai remarqué dès le premier soir. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'ai compris lorsque tu as accepté de venir la deuxième fois, et puis la troisième et ainsi de suite. Tu ne pouvais pas détacher ton regard d'elle. Est-ce que tu as conscience que les choses risquent d'être compliquées entre vous ?"

"Je sais Leah. Crois-moi, je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier…"

Je passais une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux en me rejetant contre l'assise de ma chaise.

"Une vampire… Isabella Swann…Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle est tout aussi amoureuse que toi…"

Je me redressais pour la regarder.

"Comment peux-tu le savoir ?"

"N'importe quelle femme voit ce genre de chose, dit-elle en riant doucement. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela soit possible… En même temps, elle appartient à un groupe très particulier."

"Elle ne boit pas de sang humain", murmurai-je doucement

"Oui, exactement. Et je sais aussi qu'elle répugne à tuer inutilement, contrairement à certains de ses congénères. Sa meilleure amie s'est enfuie avec l'un d'entre vous avant de le transformer. Tu dois comprendre qu'elle lutte contre sa nature constamment. En tombant amoureuse de toi elle fait basculer son univers vers l'inconnu."

Un silence s'installa entre nous.

"Edward, je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple lubie de ta part."

Elle s'approcha et attrapa mes mains.

"Prends le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir et faire le bon choix. D'un côté comme de l'autre, la décision sera difficile."

"Merci Leah…"

"Je t'en prie…"

Elle me dévisagea longuement avant d'ajouter.

"Il faut croire que tu es un vrai aimant à problèmes… Un loup, une vampire…"

"Un loup ? "répétai-je sans comprendre

"Je crois que tu as eu assez d'émotions pour le moment, nous en reparlerons un autre jour. Bonne nuit Edward !"

"Bonne nuit Leah."

Je la regardais s'en aller avant de contempler les glaçons qui fondaient doucement dans mon verre.

Le lendemain, je m'installais dans la piscine sur le pont de la péniche pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil. Quelques feuilles mortes balayaient encore les rues alors que les arbres se dénudaient. L'automne se terminait déjà et l'hiver approchait lentement mais surement. Je repensais à cette fameuse soirée qui avait précédée le départ de Bella. J'avais commencé ce soir-là la partie la plus importante de ma vie. J'avais embrassé la femme que j'aimais, j'avais tenté le tout pour le tout. Bella…Elle avait totalement pris le contrôle sur ma vie.

_Après ce fameux baiser j'avais passé une nuit blanche. J'étais allé à l'Université dans un état second et je m'étais mis au piano. J'avais commencé à jouer, laissé mes pensées vagabonder, l'esprit rempli par cette femme, par son odeur, par le goût de ses lèvres, par ce sourire que je n'avais qu'aperçu. J'en voulais tellement plus, je voulais faire partie de sa vie comme elle occupait la mienne. Lorsque mon portable s'était mis à sonner alors, et en entendant la voix d'Esmée j'avais compris que Bella était partie. Elle avait quitté Forks. Elle avait quitté ma vie. J'ai mis quelques jours avant de revenir chez moi, prétextant des travaux de recherche sur le campus. J'avais loué une chambre d'hôtel. Ma vie s'était tout à coup émiettée. Je la perdais à nouveau alors que je venais de la retrouver. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. J'allais en cours mais je voyais son visage à chaque détour. Elle me manquait terriblement et cela risquait d'être pire une fois à Forks. Cela faisait une semaine que je me terrais ainsi et je découvris avec surprise Alice qui m'attendait à la sortie des cours, les traits tirés._

_"Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_

_"Après Bella, c'est toi qui m'abandonne…"_

_Je la regardais alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes._

_"Viens là ma puce."_

_Je la serrais dans mes bras, en embrassant ses cheveux._

_"Comment est-ce que tu peux penser ce genre de choses. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. Je suis désolé de m'être absenté aussi longtemps, cela n'arrivera plus, c'est promis."_

_Elle redressa son visage en reniflant._

_"Fais-la revenir Edward."_

_Je ne répondis pas et la serrais contre moi. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Nous étions tellement proches que les mots étaient inutiles. Elle savait parfaitement ce que je ressentais. Nous retournâmes ensemble à Forks. La vie voulait reprendre sa routine mais le vide était toujours là, encore plus béant de jour en jour. Alice avait laissé le numéro de Bella bien en vue sur mon bureau. J'ai composé ces chiffres un nombre incalculable de fois, mais j'étais incapable d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui dire ? Son départ avait été assez éloquent. Elle ne me voulait plus dans sa vie. _

_Et puis un soir, en rentrant, j'avais croisé le chef Swann._

_"Bonsoir Edward."_

_"Charlie. Comment allez-vous ?"_

_"Très bien mon garçon, et toi ?"_

_Il me dévisageait avec les mêmes yeux dorés que sa fille. Ce constat me serra le cœur. _

_"La vie continue."_

_Il s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules. _

_"Edward, est-ce que tu tiens à Bella ?"_

_"Je…"_

_"Ce n'est pas la peine de m'en dire plus. Tu dois comprendre que c'est une femme spéciale, tu dois la mériter. Si tu l'aimes autant que je le pense, va la retrouver, avoue lui tes sentiments. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de te dévoiler devant elle. C'est tout ce qu'elle attend. Les choses ne seront pas simples avec elle, mais j'aime à croire que l'amour peut venir à bout de tout."_

_Il attrapa un morceau de papier dans sa poche et me le remit._

_"Voilà l'adresse de son appartement à New York. Vas-y, fonce."_

_"Merci Charlie."_

_Il me donna un léger coup à l'épaule avant de s'éloigner. _

_J'étais rentré pour prévenir Esmée et Alice, avant de prendre le volant pour me rendre à New York. J'avais préféré faire le trajet en voiture pour avoir le temps de réfléchir. J'étais donc arrivé en trois jours dans la ville qui ne dort jamais. Et là, j'avais décidé de retrouver Bella, non pas dans son appartement mais au _New Moon_. J'étais sûr qu'elle y travaillait à nouveau. Je lui avouerais tout. Une fois arrivé, j'appelais Leah qui s'empressa de me proposer de sortir. Elle avait organisé pour la fin de semaine une soirée de charité pour la défense des loups. Nous nous installâmes à notre table habituelle. Lorsque je la vis apparaître, tous mes doutes s'envolèrent, il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait. _

Un oiseau vint se poser sur le toit de la terrasse vitrée, me sortant de ma rêverie. Je mesurais le temps qui avait passé depuis. J'en arrivais toujours à la même conclusion même après ses révélations. Leah avait raison, je devais prendre une décision et j'avais choisi. Je la choisissais elle, envers et contre tout. J'irais chez elle ce soir, j'irais lui parler. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais lui dire et peu importe de toute façon, je voulais seulement la revoir. Un mouvement d'air me fit tourner la tête. Elle était là, devant moi, comme une apparition, toujours aussi belle et irréelle.

"Bonsoir Edward."

"Bonsoir Bella."

Je la regardais alors qu'elle contournait le bassin pour se mettre en face de moi. Je devais redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas m'approcher d'elle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

"Pour le club, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais déjà venu."

"En matière de scoop, on peut dire que tu as largement remporté la mise", répondis-je dans un sourire.

Elle me répondit avec un magnifique mouvement de tête.

"Je suppose oui."

"Je suis venu te voir il y a des mois de cela et c'est ce que j'avais prévu de te dire lorsque je suis venu au club la nuit dernière. C'est Leah qui m'a emmené au _New Moon_."

"Tu aurais pu venir me parler…"

"C'est ce que je comptais faire, mais tu avais disparu. Je suis repassé un soir et James m'a dit que tu étais partie."

"La transformation d'Emmett", murmura-t-elle

"Ecoute Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. J'ai passé chaque soir à te regarder danser, à rêver de faire partie de ton monde. Mais comment est-ce que nos deux univers auraient pu se rencontrer ?"

"Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire…"

"Lorsque je t'ai revue à Forks, j'ai été complètement désarçonné. Ton départ avait été comme un signe pour moi, une façon de me ramener à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu trouver à quelqu'un comme moi de toute façon ? Et voilà que je te retrouve devant moi, aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs, en train de danser en faisant le ménage."

Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

"Oui, je t'aurais bien étranglé quand tu m'as demandé de ne plus voir Alice."

"Tu as fait irruption dans mon quotidien, tu avais rencontré la partie la plus secrète et la plus importante de ma vie, ma sœur. Cela m'a fait un choc, c'est pour cela que j'ai mal réagi. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais gérer ce genre de situation. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que tu faisais partie de la vie d'Alice, qu'elle avait besoin de toi, tout comme tu avais besoin d'elle d'une certaine façon. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ma douleur de te voir tous les jours en étant obligé de rester à l'écart ? Je n'ai pas pu lutter plus longtemps. Tu m'as tellement manquée quand tu es partie à Las Vegas. Je comptais les minutes, les secondes… C'est pour cela que je t'ai embrassé à ton retour… Je n'y peux rien, tu as volé mon cœur et mon âme Isabella Swann."

* * *

**Alors pour information, le chapitre suivant est presque fini et j'ai vraiment très envie de le partager avec vous... **

**Je ne serais donc pas longue à publier la suite.**

**Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;-D**


	16. Ch 15 This is our fate, i'm yours

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord un très grand merci à toutes les reviews anonymes!

Et un très grand merci à toutes les autres, vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur que je peux ressentir à vous lire!

Je partage donc avec grand plaisir ce nouveau chapitre que je voudrais offrir tout particulièrement à Cricri qui passe des moments difficiles et qui je l'espère voyagera un peu avec moi pendant ces quelques lignes!

Pour ce chapitre il est absolument indispensable d'écouter **une chanson de Lifehouse qui s'appelle Everything.** Croyez-moi, la chanson est magnifique et a totalement inspiré l'écriture de ce chapitre.

Les paroles sont parfaites et selon moi elles résument l'idée même que je me fais de cette fic'

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**This is our fate, i'm yours**

**(c'est notre destin, je suis à toi)  
**

J'arrivais aux abords de la berge. Je l'avais reconnue sans peine. Une magnifique péniche entièrement en bois. Une véritable œuvre d'art. Je m'approchais de la passerelle et me retrouvais devant la porte. La main hésitante, le doigt en apesanteur à quelques millimètres de la petite sonnette d'entrée.

Je frottais compulsivement mes doigts contre la paume.

Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ?

Je voulais avoir des réponses à mes questions…

Je voulais surtout le revoir... Mon corps entier le réclamait.

Je fermais les yeux et posais mon front contre cette fameuse porte.

Mon cerveau continuait sa course folle.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ?

Est-ce que j'avais le droit d'espérer…Est-ce que ça n'était pas monstrueusement égoïste de ma part de franchir cette porte et de vouloir…

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais vouloir de toute façon ?

Je me décidais finalement… J'écoutais attentivement pour capter un mouvement. Il était dans une piscine sur le pont. Sa respiration était calme et concentrée. Je jetais un coup d'œil par le hublot. Le sol était jonché de livres… Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur mes lèvres. Des ouvrages sur les vampires, jetés pêle-mêle avaient envahi l'espace de la péniche. Je me faufilais sur le pont. Il était là. La vapeur de l'eau chaude emplissait l'air de la terrasse couverte. Une guirlande de lumières virevoltait sous l'air marin et se balançant lentement en même temps que le bateau. Je pouvais entendre les moindres battements de son cœur. Le mouvement vital de son sang serpentant doucement dans ses veines. Je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau. C'était tellement douloureux de le voir ainsi. Comme un rêve inaccessible. Je m'apprêtais à partir quant ses yeux ont rencontré les miens.

Il se redressa d'un coup.

"Bonsoir Bella."

"Bonsoir Edward"

Je fis le tour du bassin pour lui faire face.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pour le club, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais déjà venu."

"En matière de scoop, on peut dire que tu as largement remporté la mise", répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il marquait un point.

"Je suppose oui."

"Je suis venu te voir il y a des mois de cela et c'est ce que j'avais prévu de te dire lorsque je suis venu au club la nuit dernière. C'est Leah qui m'a emmené au _New Moon_."

C'était donc ça…

"Tu aurais pu venir me parler…"

"C'est ce que je comptais faire, mais tu avais disparu. Je suis repassé un soir et James m'a dit que tu étais partie."

"La transformation d'Emmett", murmurai-je

"Ecoute Bella, je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. J'ai passé chaque soir à te regarder danser, à rêver de faire partie de ton monde. Mais comment est-ce que nos deux univers auraient pu se rencontrer ?"

"Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire…"

"Lorsque je t'ai revue à Forks, j'ai été complètement désarçonné. Ton départ avait été comme un signe pour moi, une façon de me ramener à la réalité. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu trouver à quelqu'un comme moi de toute façon ? Et voilà que je te retrouve devant moi, aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs, en train de danser en faisant le ménage."

Je souris à ce souvenir.

"Oui, je t'aurais bien étranglé quand tu m'as demandé de ne plus voir Alice."

"Tu as fait irruption dans mon quotidien, tu avais rencontré la partie la plus secrète et la plus importante de ma vie, ma sœur. Cela m'a fait un choc, c'est pour cela que j'ai mal réagi. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais gérer ce genre de situation. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que tu faisais partie de la vie d'Alice, qu'elle avait besoin de toi, tout comme tu avais besoin d'elle d'une certaine façon. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ma douleur de te voir tous les jours en étant obligé de rester à l'écart ? Je n'ai pas pu lutter plus longtemps. Tu m'as tellement manquée quand tu es partie à Las Vegas. Je comptais les minutes, les secondes… C'est pour cela que je t'ai embrassé à ton retour… Je n'y peux rien, tu as volé mon cœur et mon âme Isabella Swann."

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux humides. Je pouvais voir avec une netteté hypnotique chaque gouttelette qui glissait sur lui. Je détournais les yeux et m'approchais du bord de la piscine. Je m'assis et laissais mes pieds plonger dans la douce chaleur de l'eau tiède. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

"J'ai vu que tu t'étais documenté…"

Il me fixait avec intensité.

"Il fallait que je m'occupe. J'ai essayé de chercher des réponses."

J'avais toutes les peines du monde à soutenir son regard.

Sa chaleur, son odeur m'enveloppait petit à petit.

Ma gorge se serrait progressivement en repensant à ce baiser que nous avions échangé…

Mon dieu… J'aimais cet homme…Il était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu…Tout ce dont j'avais besoin…

"Je suis navrée Edward…Je…"

Il traversa l'espace qui nous séparait pour venir plus près de moi.

"Bella… Tu ne comprends pas…"

Il vint se placer devant moi, et attrapa ma main.

"Je suis sonné par tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais gérer ça. Mais je retourne les choses dans tous les sens dans ma tête depuis quelques jours…Et même si je n'ai pas de solution, je sais que tu es la seule qui peut me faire ressentir ça, tu es celle qui fait battre mon cœur."

Il prit ma main glacée et la déposa sur son torse. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, totalement hors de contrôle.

"Tu es tout pour moi et ce depuis des mois. Je suis déjà à toi, et rien ne pourra changer ça. J'ai essayé mais tout me ramène à toi, nos chemins ne cessent de se croiser… Je ne veux plus lutter."

"Mais regarde-moi Edward…"

Je dégageais ma main et lui présentais ma paume translucide.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je peux t'apporter…"

Nos deux peaux côte à côte offraient un contraste saisissant.

En guise de réponse il entrelaça nos doigts pour créer une symphonie de chaleur et de fraicheur fredonnée par ce simple geste.

"Tu vois…je ne peux même pas pleurer…Je n'en suis même pas capable…Comment peux-tu espérer quelque chose de ma part ? Je ne sais pas…je ne sais pas aimer…"

Il approcha son visage auréolé de mèches humides du mien et dans un murmure contre ma bouche.

"Laisse-moi t'apprendre…"

Son baiser était le plus doux qu'il m'ait été donné de recevoir. Je redécouvrais avec délice la saveur de ses lèvres. Je plongeais mes mains dans ses cheveux trempés et posais mon front contre le sien. Je glissais mes doigts sur son visage humide pour en redessiner les contours. Il embrassa tendrement mon poignet.

"Ne me repousse pas, je t'en prie…J'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi."

Sa voix résonnait doucement au creux de mon oreille. J'étais enivrée par son souffle chaud. Il se recula délicatement pour scruter mes pupilles dorées. La couleur de ses yeux en cet instant était d'une intensité sans pareil, d'un vert profond et abyssal. Je me perdais dans l'infini de ce regard, dans la sincérité et l'amour que je pouvais y lire.

"Et si…et si je te blesse…et si…je te tue…"

"J'ai confiance en toi. Ma vie n'en est pas une sans toi. Tu es celle que je veux, envers et contre tout."

Il avait approché son front contre le mien, nos mains toujours entrelacées et l'autre contre ma joue.

"Je…j'ai peur de te faire du mal…"

"La seule chose dont tu aies peur c'est de te laisser aller à ressentir des choses. Tu as peur de ce que tu pourrais découvrir si tu te laisses envahir par les sentiments…"

Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… C'était tellement déchirant d'être là tout contre lui et d'hésiter encore et encore…

"Tu es si beau…"

Chaque gouttelettes d'eau reflétait la lumière douce de la salle. Un chatoiement magnifique sur sa peau… Son corps était parfaitement dessiné, chaque muscle parfaitement sculpté. Je ne voulais pas le toucher, et pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mes mains glisser sur son torse, toujours happée par l'océan de ses yeux.

Est-ce qu'autre chose comptait à présent ? Autre chose que nous, nous deux ensemble, ici et maintenant…

Il reprit mes lèvres doucement puis un peu plus fort. Je sentais monter en moi cette passion que je voulais ignorer depuis des mois…Depuis ce premier jour où je l'avais vu…Je répondais à ce baiser comme si ma vie en dépendait… Parce que en cet instant toute mon immortalité n'était rien comparée à ce que je ressentais. Je me laissais glisser dans l'eau pour le rejoindre dans le bain tiède. Il déplaça doucement la bretelle de ma robe, faisant courir ses doigts le long de mon épaule pour accompagner le mouvement. Son cœur battait si fort que je pouvais le sentir résonner dans chaque parcelle de mon propre corps.

J'étais incapable de faire un mouvement, hypnotisée par ce contact. Ma robe coulait lentement au fond de l'eau, tel un nuage bleu à mes pieds. J'étais en sous-vêtements face à lui et j'étais incroyablement intimidée. Je redécouvrais mes sensations avec lui. Je me redécouvrais…

"Bella si tu savais à quel point…"

Une fois de plus les mots étaient superflus… L'affolement de son cœur et cette lueur dans ses yeux me disaient tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir…

Je l'attirais à moi, j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi, je voulais être enveloppée par son odeur, je voulais me plonger dans cette chaleur.

La tiédeur de l'eau avait considérablement augmentée ma propre température, rendant le contraste de nos deux peaux moins saisissant. Ses lèvres, nos langues perdues dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Nos deux souffles se joignaient à présent, rythmés par nos gémissements. Je me resserrais encore plus contre lui, je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi. Calée contre le bord rugueux de la piscine, je remontais ma jambe contre la sienne.

"Fais-moi l'amour Edward…Aime-moi…"

Il était tout ce que je voulais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin, maintenant et pour toujours…

Ses mains remontèrent dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge qui rejoignit la robe au fond de l'eau. Ses paumes remontèrent ainsi le long mes omoplates, empruntèrent la courbe de mes épaules pour venir découvrir mes seins rendus douloureux par le désir. Ses doigts en redessinaient l'arrondi et les contours. Chaque parcelle qu'il parcourait me semblait reprendre vie petit à petit. J'avais été endormie tout ce temps-là, je m'éveillais sous ses caresses. Je penchais ma tête en arrière pour lui laisser libre accès à mon cou. Je me livrais totalement et inconditionnellement à lui.

Son souffle laissait des traces brûlantes à chacun de ses passages. Sa langue cueillait les gouttes qui glissaient de ses cheveux mouillés sur mon corps. Le doux clapotis autour de nous était la musique d'un instant irréel et suspendu. Ses mains plongèrent dans l'eau avant de remonter, dansant dangereusement sur mon ventre, autour de mon nombril pour descendre toujours un peu plus. Arrivé à l'élastique de ma culotte il chercha mes yeux, me demandant la permission que de toute façon je lui avais déjà donnée. Mes mains rejoignirent les siennes et l'aidèrent à enlever cette dernière barrière. J'avais l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Il était si doux et patient… Mes doigts se perdirent dans son dos pour faire des va-et-vient le long de sa colonne, avant de retirer son boxer à mon tour. Nous étions tous les deux à armes égales. L'un contre l'autre, nos deux corps qui parlaient pour nous, consumés par le désir qui nous torturaient depuis si longtemps. Je parcourais à nouveau son torse pour jouir de la chaleur de son corps, fascinée par la douceur de sa peau. A mon tour j'en redessinais le tracé, goûtant le plaisir de l'avoir enfin pour moi. Je me penchais vers lui pour m'enivrer de la saveur de sa peau. Il gémit sous mes assauts et redressa mon menton pour capturer mes yeux. Il passa ses mains autour de mes hanches avant de me soulever délicatement. Il rentra doucement en moi et ainsi unis, ainsi réunis, j'avais enfin l'impression d'être entière. Il était cette pièce qui manquait au puzzle de ma vie. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, je voulais voir ses yeux, je voulais imprimer cette image dans ma mémoire, la tatouer en moi pour l'éternité.

Il était tellement beau…Son regard me transperça encore une fois…

On dit que les yeux dont le miroir de l'âme…Ils étaient la porte vers le plus profond de son âme, vers la part la plus infinie de son être.

"Je t'aime Bella."

"Mon dieu…Edward…"

J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, submergée par les sentiments. Nos hanches ondulaient d'un même mouvement, nous offrant la plus puissante des impulsions. Je sentais l'intensité de mon désir monter tout comme je pouvais sentir les battements de son cœur devenir totalement incohérents, résonnant si fort en moi. J'envoyais mes mains en arrière, dans l'espoir désespéré de trouver quelque chose à saisir. Nous atteignîmes notre point de limite ensemble, unis dans un même cri de plaisir. J'écrasai le marbre de la piscine, rompant sans doute au passage une canalisation puisque nous fûmes recouverts par une fine pluie jaillissant tout autour de nous. Nous reprîmes progressivement nos esprits et je sentis le sourire d'Edward contre mon cou, remontant doucement en traçant une ligne de baisers jusqu'à mes lèvres.

"Je crois que tu viens de casser une partie de la piscine."

"Je suis désolée…"

"Pas moi…"

Il cherchait mes yeux, voulant s'assurer que je ne regrettais rien.

Je lui rendis son regard en souriant, sereine. Je ne savais pas de quoi notre avenir serait fait, ni même s'il y aurait un avenir. Peu importait finalement parce que ce que j'avais ressenti ce soir avait été plus fort que tout ce que j'avais pu expérimenter durant toute mon existence. Tous mes boucliers étaient tombés un à un… Tout avait disparu devant cet homme.

Il soupira dans mon cou.

"Je vais devoir aller couper l'arrivée d'eau si on ne veut pas que tout finisse par couler."

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Définitivement, les installations humaines n'étaient pas adaptées aux vampires.

Il se dégagea à contre cœur et enfila une serviette autour de sa taille. J'en profitais moi aussi pour sortir de l'eau attrapant au passage son peignoir que j'enfilais, ravie de retrouver son odeur sur ma peau. Il revint rapidement se coller tout contre moi.

"Edward…Soit raisonnable… Ne tentons pas le destin ce soir…"

Il m'embrassa passionnément pour faire renaître en moi un désir insatiable. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne laisserai pas mon corps contrôler la situation.

"Si tu m'embrasses comme ça tu penses vraiment que c'est raisonnable ?…"

"Mmmmm," grogna-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je le repoussais délicatement.

"Je suis sérieuse…"

Il scruta mes yeux et leva les siens au ciel en soupirant.

"M. Masen… Je vous trouve bien dévergondé !"

"Comment veux-tu que je me contrôle lorsque je te vois comme ça…"

Son regard brûlant sur moi me faisait presque renoncer à mes résolutions. Il me prit par la main pour regagner l'intérieur de la cabine. L'éclairage discret diffusait une lumière tamisée. Je souris une nouvelle fois en regardant tous ces livres un peu partout.

"Alors, tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?"

"Et bien, disons que vous n'avez pas vraiment bonne réputation… C'est incroyable cette discrimination, me dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux. Tu m'excuses, je vais me faire quelque chose à manger…"

Il attrapa une pizza et la passa au micro-ondes.

Je laissais mes doigts courir sur le bois des meubles, avant de me concentrer sur le piano et m'installer sur le banc. Edward me regardait fixement pendant qu'il mangeait.

"Tu sais jouer ?"

Je lui fis un petit sourire en coin.

"J'ai appris il y a très longtemps. Pour les vampires c'est facile de pianoter mais cela n'a rien de comparable avec ce que tu es capable de faire. Tu mets ton âme en musique, murmurai-je en frôlant les touches."

Je souris en repensant au morceau qu'il avait joué pendant la soirée de James. Notre rencontre avait bouleversé le cours de nos deux vies, comme si elles avaient toujours été destinées l'une à l'autre. Il s'approcha et s'assit à mes côtés avant de commencer à jouer. Je soupirais d'aise en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Au bout de plusieurs morceaux, il s'étira.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir…"

"Et toi ?…"

Il me fixait hésitant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de garder mon sérieux.

"Tu as un cercueil pour moi quelque part."

"Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou m'inquiéter là ?"

"Je vais me contenter de ton lit alors…"lui répondis-je avec une moue faussement dépitée

Il attrapa ma taille en souriant et me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et je vins me blottir dans la chaleur de ses bras. Il enserrait ma taille et le visage dans mes cheveux épars. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, il avait fini par s'endormir. Il grogna lorsque je fis une tentative pour me dégager. Je me reculais donc suffisamment pour pouvoir l'observer. Je profitais de la quiétude retrouvée, du calme qui n'appartient qu'à mon monde pour le regarder, écouter la vie en lui et rêver encore à cet amour irréel.

* * *

J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous avez aimé ce chapitre...


	17. Ch 16 Can't take my eyes off you

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Un énorme merci pour vos encouragements et toutes les douceurs que vous m'avez laissées au chapitre précédent!**

**Comme je ne peux pas remercier les reviews anonymes, je vous fais un énorme bizoux ici :D**

**J'ai écouté récemment une version de Muse de _Can't Take My eyes off you _et je suis tombée amoureuse de cette chanson, donc vous en retrouvez le titre ici. Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter, elle met une patate d'enfer!**

**J'ai vu que la traduction avait posé problème pour certaines d'entre vous au chapitre précédent. Je vous ai mi les paroles en français en fin de chapitre pour les couplets cités.**

**Bonne lecture mes petites brioches ;-)**

**Ahhh j'oubliais!**

**J'ai fait un OS avec Drinou et Eiphose qui s'intitule Coup de Poker et un autre toute seule qui s'appelle Dance with me.**

**Vous les retrouverez sur mon profil!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_**Can't take my eyes off you**_

J'avais finalement quitté le lit dans le courant de la nuit. Je m'étais assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui se trouvait sur le côté. J'aimais vraiment la sérénité qui régnait ici. L'odeur du bois mêlée à celle si caractéristique des péniches...Mais le plus agréable était le léger bercement provoqué par le mouvement de l'eau. Nous étions dans une sorte de bulle doucement ouatée, un cocon protecteur que je ne voulais pas quitter. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour moi. Ma relation avec Jasper était clairement physique. Je fuyais les moments d'intimité qui amenaient des questions des sentiments...Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'avais trouvé un homme auprès duquel j'envisageais l'avenir. Ma gorge se serra à cette évocation.

_Quel avenir pour nous deux? _

Je secouais la tête pour chasser ces idées noires. Nous venions seulement de nous retrouver, je voulais juste profiter de l'instant présent, de la douceur de sa compagnie de la chaleur de son univers. Je remplis mes poumons d'air, comme pour le faire venir encore un peu plus moi, au plus profond de mon être.

_J'étais tombée amoureuse d'un humain..._

Après toutes ces années passées à faire semblant, à m'étourdir dans des sensations aussi intenses qu'éphémères, j'éprouvais le besoin de mettre un pied dans cette vie... Il représentait tout ce que j'avais voulu avoir sans en avoir conscience. Il représentait ce moment parfait, un morceau essentiel de ma vie fragmentée qui donnait enfin son sens à l'image d'ensemble.

Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux repliés en soupirant. Il était tellement beau et apaisé dans son sommeil. En fermant, les yeux, je revoyais le vert profond et intense des siens. L'aurore traçait sa route jusqu'à nous, essayant tant bien que mal d'illuminer cette journée grise et pluvieuse. Il allait sûrement faire froid. Le temps idéal pour nous autres vampires. Edward allait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. J'eus soudain l'idée très humaine de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. J'arrivais dans la cuisine, un peu désemparée, en essayant de toutes mes forces de me rappeler e que j'avais vu les humains faire dans les séries télévisées. Mieux, j'essayais d'imaginer ce qu'Esmée aurait pu faire à ma place. Dans un tournoiement vampirique, j'arrivais à un résultat honorable. Je tendis l'oreille, je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et lui apportais le plateau au lit.

Au moment de franchir la porte de la chambre, je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Je fus prise d'une angoisse terrible, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir et me dire que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade, que je n'avais rien à faire ici, que je n'étais pas à ma place. Je posais précipitamment le plateau, attrapais mon manteau et l'enfilais sur le t-shirt que j'avais emprunté à Edward, avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Je jetais un dernier regard vers le visage endormi de celui-ci et poussais la porte. Une fois dehors, le vent chargé de pluie me percuta de plein fouet. Les rues étaient encore désertes et glaciales. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'accélérai le pas, courant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. J'étais à  
présent en pleine forêt du Vermont à des kilomètres de là, trempée jusqu'aux os. Les sens totalement aiguisés je n'étais plus que ressenti et sensations. Je m'étais totalement abandonnée à ma nature de vampire. Mon regard scrutait la forêt et ne voyait rien d'autre que mes futures victimes. Mon corps tout entier était tendu vers cette volonté animale d'assouvir ma soif. Le fait d'avoir passé la nuit auprès d'Edward avait mis mon sang-froid à rude épreuve. Je ne savais plus très bien qui j'étais... Ou plutôt si, je savais pertinemment ce que j'étais et je me le prouvais une fois encore en plongeant mes crocs dans la gorge chaude et vibrante d'une biche apeurée. J'avalais goulument ce liquide salvateur encore et encore jusqu'à la limite de l'écœurement. Je lâchais enfin ma proie pour enfoncer mes mains tremblantes dans la terre recouverte d'un tapis de mousse. Un grincement silencieux et sinistre accompagnait les arbres qui se balançaient autour de moi, dans une danse cruellement ironique. Le cycle de la nature s'était accompli, le cycle de ma nature monstrueuse avait repris son roulement. Le brouillard m'enveloppait entièrement alors que tout mon corps se crispait sous le dégoût qui m'envahissait petit à petit. Je me faisais horreur, j'étais emprisonnée dans ce maudit corps... Un son étranglé sortit de ma gorge. J'hurlais mon désespoir, étendue aux pieds des arbres, les bras pleins d'une boue rougeâtre collante et poisseuse...

La pluie était à présent un rideau épais et dense. Je frottais énergiquement mon corps jusqu'à revoir enfin la blancheur inhumaine de mon épiderme.

Combien de temps étais-je restée ici ?

Des heures ?

Une journée peut-être ?

Je ne savais pas…

Dans un sanglot sans larmes, j'avais repris ma course, aimantée. Je ne savais pas où aller pourtant il n'y avait qu'un endroit où je voulais être. Je retournais donc vers l'homme que j'aimais, vers celui que je ne pourrais pas quitter même si je le voulais. Il ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. L'odeur de son corps me frappa de plein fouet. Dans un élan presque hypnotique je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Il était là, sous la douceur moite de l'eau. Il se tourna vers moi alors que je m'approchais.

- Bella? dit- il en ouvrant la porte coulissante de la cabine de douche.

Sans un mot, sans prendre la peine de quitter mes vêtements trempés, je le rejoignis sous le jet d'eau chaude.

-Mon Dieu Bella, où étais- tu? J'étais mort d'inquiétude...

Il dégagea délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait mon front.

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît...

J'avais juste besoin de lui, de sa douceur, de sa chaleur. Il m'enveloppa immédiatement, en me serrant contre lui.

- Mais tu trembles... Bella...

Il encadra mon visage avec ses mains si douces et entreprit de m'ôter mes vêtements. Il me lava avec une lenteur et une patience infinie, enlevant petit à petit cette angoisse terrible qui m'avait terrassée quelques heures plus tôt. Il attrapa un peignoir et m'enveloppa avec le tissu moelleux. Il enfila à la hâte quelques vêtements et me conduisit dans le salon, sur le canapé.  
Je me recroquevillais dans un coin alors qu'il me regardait, inquiet.

Il ne parlait pas, me laissant le temps de reprendre un peu mes esprits.

- Je suis désolée Edward ? Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir comme ça...  
- J'ai bien crû que je ne te reverrais pas, me répondit-il doucement  
- Malheureusement pour toi, je suis de retour, dis-je avec un petit sourire  
- Bella, est-ce que tout va bien? Je ne supporte pas de te voir te refermer de la sorte... Parle-moi, je t'en prie...

Il avait avancé sa main pour saisir la mienne et je regardais nos doigts s'entremêler dans une douce caresse. Son pouce dessinait des petits cercles sur ma paume. Je me mordillais la lèvre en inspirant profondément. Je soutenais son regard en plissant légèrement les yeux. Il envoya sa main vers ma joue, et je me laissais aller avec soulagement à ce contact...

- Je ne peux déjà plus me passer de toi Edward et ça me fait peur... ajoutai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

- Bella... dit-il dans un souffle rauque  
- Mon univers est tellement monstrueux, inhumain...  
- Tu es la femme que j'aime...

Je me redressais dans un mouvement vif.

- J'ai été chasser Edward! Tu comprends ! J'ai été assouvir ma soif de sang, perdue dans la forêt comme un animal... Je suis un monstre, une chimère que l'on peut à peine nommer...

Je pris mon visage entre mes mains, dans un élan désespéré. Il fut près de moi aussitôt, et me reconduisit vers le canapé.

- Regarde-moi Bella.

Il attrapa mon menton.

- Je te le redis, tu es la femme que j'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'ai ouvert mon univers et je suis prêt à découvrir le tien. Je veux faire partie de ta vie...

Je le fixais à nouveau avant de me plonger au cœur de ses bras, ma tête dans son cou.

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas totalement sain d'esprit M. Massen...  
- Depuis que je te connais beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment. Mon oreille était posée sur son torse à écouter les battements réguliers et rassurants de son cœur. Ses mains glissaient sur mes cheveux dans un doux va et vient. J'aurais pu rester ainsi toute ma vie. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi  
apaisée, sa respiration effleurait doucement ma peau, comme un baume sur mon âme blessée. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, nous savourions le bonheur d'être à nouveau tous les deux. Après un long silence, il murmura près de mon oreille.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà été mariée?

Je me redressais dans un éclat de rire.

- Quoi?!  
- Ben oui, je me demandais si tu avais déjà été mariée...  
- De toutes les questions que tu aurais pu me poser c'est celle-là qui te vient à l'esprit...

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Je savais bien qu'il en avait plein d'autres mais il jouait la carte du détachement en commençant par la moins importante...

- Non je n'ai jamais été mariée...  
- Je sens que mon égo va en prendre un coup fatal mais est-ce que tu as eu de nombreux hommes dans ta vie?  
- Edward! C'est gênant...

Il fit une moue désespérée.

- C'est aussi terrible que ça?!  
- Tu n'as pas idée, répliquai je dans un mouvement de tête

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je me rapprochais de lui et m'emparais de sa bouche en une pluie de petits baisers.

- Ce que je vis avec toi en ce moment est unique dans l'ensemble de mon existence, un moment à part...

Il sourit tout contre mes lèvres.

- Isabella Swan je vous aime...

La sonnerie du téléphone nous sortit de notre tête à tête.

- Réponds, on ne sait jamais...

Il attrapa le combiné dans un grognement.

- Bonjour Leah! Oui je vais bien, très bien même...

Je m'étais éloignée pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Je pouvais cependant entendre chaque mot prononcé par la jeune femme. Elle lui recommandait la prudence mais je savais parfaitement qu'elle s'adressait aussi bien à lui qu'à moi. Malgré tout, il était évident qu'elle n'était pas hostile, au contraire elle avait l'air heureuse pour nous, oui bienveillante...  
Edward raccrocha dans un soupir.

-Tu la connais depuis longtemps?  
- Oui depuis des années, mais elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de... D'ailleurs j'en sais assez peu...

Je passais un doigt sur le piano.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de t'en dire plus...

- Je pense que tu es la plus à-même justement.  
- Et bien je sais qu'ils se transforment en loup une fois qu'ils acceptent un rituel très particulier. Nos deux peuples étaient en quelque sorte des ennemis depuis la nuit des temps. Mais Leah a beaucoup fait pour apaiser les tensions et nous permettre ainsi de nous rapprocher. Nous vivons à présent dans un respect mutuel... Après tout nous avons plus de points communs que de différences. On peut dire que tu es destiné à côtoyer des créatures surnaturelles... Et je crois bien que ce n'est que le début! ajoutai-je avec une petite grimace

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à retentir.

- Rosalie et Emmett..., répondis-je dans un murmure

Edward alla leur ouvrir et mon amie s'engouffra dans la pièce suivie par son fiancé.

- Bonsoir! Enchantée Edward, je suis Rosalie. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien... précisa-t-elle en dardant son regard ambré sur lui  
- Oui, je suis encore vivant. répondit l'intéressé

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de mon amie.

- Ravie de le constater. On vous laisse, discussion de filles!

Je jetais un dernier regard vers Edward et Emmett avant de suivre, résignée, mon amie. Nous grimpâmes sur le pont de la péniche.

- Tout s'est bien passé? Me demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la canalisation détruite.  
- Aussi bien que je pouvais l'espérer...

- Il est encore entier, c'est le plus important.

Je soupirais, Rosalie avait toujours eu un sens pratique très aiguisé.

- Bella je suis tellement heureuse pour toi...  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait...  
- Qui te parle de demain ma chérie? Savoure l'instant présent et sois heureuse!

Elle me prit dans ses bras tendrement.

- Je pense que nous n'allons pas tarder à repartir avec Emmett. Ce n'est pas simple pour lui, je pense qu'il a besoin de repos et comme maintenant je suis rassurée...Je pensais retourner chez Carlisle, histoire de reprendre un peu son « entraînement » de nouveau-né….

Un grand bruit nous fit sursauter. Nous retournâmes dans la péniche pour voir une mannette de console plantée dans l'écran plasma. Edward contemplait les dégâts en réprimant un fou rire tandis qu'Emmett nous jetait un regard penaud.

- Je suis navré... Je ne contrôle pas encore ma force...

- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais, me lança Rosalie avec un regard désespéré. Je suis navrée Edward.

Ce dernier avait vraiment toutes les peines du monde à rester sérieux. Je m'approchais de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien.

- Tu vas bien ?

Il passa son bras autour de ma taille en m'embrassant la tempe.

- Je vais mieux que cette pauvre télé en tout cas.

Emmett avait l'air si désemparé qu'il provoqua un fou rire général.

- Bon que diriez- vous de sortir un peu? Je sais bien que vous ne mangez pas tout à fait les mêmes choses que nous, mais un peu de musique cela vous irait? Histoire de se détendre un peu…

Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un regard, avant de nous tourner vers Emmett.

- Je vous promets de bien me tenir! Et puis cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait des choses disons "humaines "...

- ça vous va alors?  
- Soyons fous! murmura Rosalie  
- Rendez-vous dans trois heures? Je connais un petit bar très sympa où on peut passer une soirée calme à écouter de la musique...  
- Très bien! Allons-y alors et vous, soyez sages, surenchérit Rosalie

Ils disparurent dans un bruissement d'air.

- Je trouve tes amis très intéressants!  
- Interdiction de te moquer Monsieur l'humain! Je te rappelle que tu fréquente déjà des loups!

Il s'éloigna dans un grand éclat de rire en direction de la salle de bain.

- Ton amie a laissé des vêtements pour toi...

Je le suivis et découvris le paquet laissé par Rosalie. C'était sûrement Emmett qui l'avait déposé pendant que nous discutions. Elle avait choisi une jolie robe noire très simple qui flattait le cristal de ma peau. Elle pensait vraiment à tout. Je rejoignis Edward sous la douche et redécouvrais avec délectation son corps si parfaitement dessiné. Nous partagions un moment tendre fait de caresses et d'effleurements. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et restait malgré tout à distance. Il sortit hors de l'eau et noua une serviette autour de sa taille.

J'étais encore sous l'eau mais je l'examinais avec attention profitant du spectacle de son corps. J'aimais l'ondulation de ses muscles lorsqu'il bougeait. Je mordillais mes lèvres en regardant la course des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau, qui s'échouaient sur la serviette. Je l'observais alors qu'il se mouillait le visage et passa une main sur sa barbe naissante. Je sentais le désir courir en moi, encore une fois. Je croisais son regard dans le miroir et il me décocha un merveilleux sourire. Je me sentis doucement fondre avant de sourire à mon tour. Il se retourna pour me faire face. Je sortis hors de l'eau et sans prendre la peine de me sécher je m'approchais de façon à l'immobiliser contre le lavabo. J'avais très envie de lui et je pouvais sentir qu'il était déjà son mon influence. Nos deux corps jouissaient du plaisir de se retrouver à nouveau si proches l'un de l'autre. Sa respiration s'accéléra tout comme les battements de son cœur. La plus envoûtante des symphonies.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?  
- En théorie...

Sa voix était profonde et rauque, pleine du désir que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Je glissais ma main sur sa joue râpeuse. Je voulais goûter à une nouvelle intimité.

- Est-ce que je peux...

Je cherchais la réponse dans ses yeux. Il n'y avait que confiance et amour. Il acquiesça en silence. Mon corps toujours contre le sien, j'attrapais de la mousse à raser que j'appliquais consciencieusement, en caressant avec tendresse son visage. Le rasoir en main, je commençais à parcourir par fines bandes ses joues. Ce geste si banal était terriblement symbolique pour nous. Si jamais je le coupais, je mettrais sa vie en danger, je pourrais à tout moment m'abreuver de son sang... Et pourtant je savais que j'étais incapable de lui faire du mal.

- Est-ce que tu as peur ? demandai-je en tapotant le rasoir sur le bord du lavabo.

- Est-ce que je devrais ?

Ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis et il me fixait intensément.

Je continuais à passer la lame sur sa peau en me rapprochant de lui, frôlant un peu plus son corps.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ton rythme cardiaque s'affole alors ? murmurai-je en effleurant son torse du bout de mes seins

- Peut-être parce que j'ai une magnifique jeune femme nue collée à moi et que je n'ai qu'une chose en tête...

- Ah oui… Et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demandai-je d'un air faussement naïf alors que je finissais de lui enlever le reste de mousse à raser.

Il passa ses mains autour de ma taille et me fit reculer jusqu'au mur carrelé, plein de la moiteur de la douche que nous venions de prendre. J'aimais cette chaleur qui réunissait enfin nos deux corps. Je me sentais plus proche de lui comme ça. Ses doigts glissaient sur ma peau humide, alors qu'il s'emboîtait entre mes jambes. Il remonta ses mains dans mes cheveux et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je savourais avec délectation ses lèvres. Je fis glisser la serviette qu'il avait noué autour de sa taille pour laisser courir mes ongles le long de son dos, descendre plus bas sur ses fesses avant de remonter à nouveau. Il me souleva délicatement et rentrait en moi, dans un mouvement de rein. Je nouais mes jambes autour de lui, savourant l'extase de l'avoir en moi à nouveau et de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Nous faisions l'amour dans un mouvement d'abandon et de confiance totale. Je passais mes bras autour de lui, alors qu'il nichait sa tête au creux de mon cou, laissant glisser ses lèvres et son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je n'avais besoin de rien de plus. Lui. Moi. Nous deux unis, dans une seule étreinte.

- Je t'aime Bella comme jamais je n'aurais cru aimer. Tu es ce qui manquait à ma vie.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Edward murmurai- je à mon tour, tout contre ses lèvres.

Son corps se mouvait contre le mien toujours plus profondément, toujours intensément. Je suivais son rythme comme s'il était la symphonie de mon éternité. Ma peau épousait parfaitement la sienne dans un lent mouvement. Je respirais à plein poumon l'odeur de son corps humide et si plein du désir que nous éprouvions tous les deux. Mes doigts se perdaient dans la moiteur ensorcelante de ses mèches humides, éclatées dans un fouillis sensuel. Il caressait amoureusement mon ventre avant de redessiner le galbe de mes seins dans un mouvement circulaire précis et flou à la fois. Je croisais une dernière fois ses yeux avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres, avant de titiller sa langue, qui ensorcela rapidement la mienne. Je criais son nom contre sa bouche tandis qu'il s'abandonnait dans un profond gémissement. J'écoutais son rythme cardiaque reprendre progressivement un mouvement plus apaisé, l'un contre l'autre, unis par sa seule respiration. Il finit par s'éloigner de moi, en me jetant un regard qui valait tous les mots. Dans une intimité rassurante, nous nous habillâmes avant d'aller retrouver mes amis. J'en profitais pour lui montrer notre appartement.

Rosalie était somptueuse et Emmett avait une élégance toute vampirique depuis sa  
transformation. Edward avait choisi une tenue décontracté mais il n'avait rien à leur envier. Ses cheveux désordonnés et son regard si intense faisait de lui l'homme le plus beau qu'il m'avait été donné de croiser... Je me collais un peu plus contre lui, fière d'être à son bras.  
Le bar dont il nous avait parlé était effectivement très discret et peu éclairé. Un endroit idéal pour nous. Des petites tables étaient disposées dans la salle avec une bougie sur chacune d'elles. Nous choisîmes l'une d'enter elles dans un angle avec une vue imprenable sur la scène où se produisait un petit groupe de musiciens. Le tout était très chaleureux. Les musiciens prirent leur pause et Edward se tourna vers nous.

- Alors? Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous se sent d'attaque à...

Il fit un geste en direction de la scène. Rosalie se leva d'un mouvement gracieux avec un air de défi.

- Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses! J'ai chanté dans des clubs de jazz clandestins à la grande époque !

- Et bien voyons voir si tu n'es pas trop rouillée, répondit Edward sans se démonter avec un haussement de sourcils malicieux

Ils se dirigèrent vers la scène: il se plaça derrière le piano tandis que Rosalie attrapa le micro. Il commença à jouer _I will survive_, repris avec humour par Rosalie. Ils enchaînèrent avec délectation plusieurs morceaux pour notre plus grand plaisir et celui du reste de la salle.

- Tu sais Bella, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je peux reconnaître ce regard que vous échangez tous les deux…

Je me tournais surprise vers Emmett. Depuis sa transformation, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui.

- Fais-lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait…Tout comme moi, je savais que c'était cette femme que je voulais, dit-il en attrapant la main de Rosalie qui nous avait rejoints.

Elle s'installa sur ses genoux, tandis qu'Edward, resté seul sur scène, pianota un dernier morceau.

- Ce morceau est pour une femme merveilleuse qui a bouleversé ma vie et qui je l'espère continuera encore longtemps à la bouleverser...

_Can't take my eyes off you*  
_  
Il entonna les deux premiers couplets dans un murmure rauque et intense, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
_  
La salle repris en cœur le reste de la chanson dans une bonne humeur générale. J'aimais cet homme de tout mon être et par le plus grand des miracles, il m'aimait aussi en retour.

_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay…**_

Le public frissonna d'une même émotion sur ces dernières paroles. Il quitta la scène sous les applaudissements et vint nous rejoindre, en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

Alors qu'il quittait ma bouche, je me figeais. Rosalie et Emmett avaient eu aussi senti.  
Je fouillais les lieux du regard et croisais rapidement une paire d'yeux rougeoyant, vaguement dissimulés par une paire de verres fumés.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?  
- Aucune idée... Mais cela commence à faire beaucoup de Volturi pour une seule ville.  
- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire ce qu'il se passe?

Edward et Emmett nous regardaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.

- Il s'agit de Marcus Volturi. Il appartient à une famille très puissante de vampires qui …comment dire… gouvernent notre monde... Ils en dictent les règles. Nous avons croisé Aro il y a quelques jours…

Je ne pus réprimer un frisson.

Et maintenant, lui...  
- Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait ici...

La voix si posée de Rosalie était légèrement voilée par l'inquiétude.

- Tu connais son don n'est-ce pas?  
- Son don ? demanda Edward  
- Oui certains d'entre nous ont certaines facultés. Il est capable de voir les relations entre les gens... Je pense qu'il se mêle aux humains pour s'amuser de leurs sentiments. Nous n'avons donc rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas?

Je savais qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de notre conversation. Il acquiesça discrètement. Nous n'avions rien à craindre, j'en étais sûre mais sa présence me mettait mal à l'aise.

- Allons-nous-en, murmurai-je précipitamment

Nous rentrâmes à pied et en silence jusqu'à notre appartement.

- Viens avec moi…

Je pris la main d'Edward pour le guider jusqu'au toit. Nous nous assîmes, et je me calais au creux de ses genoux, une épaisse couverture sur nos épaules.

- Tu es inquiète, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais sûrement m'absenter quelques jours, il faut que j'aille voir un ami… Je pense qu'il doit être au courant de la présence des Volturi. Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus.  
- Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

Je me penchais légèrement pour scruter ses yeux. Je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser seul dans cette ville, en même temps, le présenter à Carlisle… C'était une étape importante…

- C'est d'accord.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de moi.

- Merci, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille, dans un baiser

Les lumières scintillaient un peu partout. En sa compagnie, ce spectacle était beaucoup plus beau que la dernière fois où je m'étais installée ici.

- Alors comme ça vous avez des dons… Est-ce que tu en as un ?

- Je possède la faculté de me protéger des attaques mentales… J'ai comme une sorte de bouclier autour de moi, qui empêche les autres vampires de pénétrer mon esprit…

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ? répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix

- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te montrer…

J'avais attendu patiemment que le soleil daigne se lever. Dans le dédale des immeubles, nous ne pouvions pas le distinguer mais la lumière autour de nous nous indiquait que l'aurore s'était installée. Contrairement à la veille, ce serait une journée ensoleillée. La lumière commençait à faire scintiller les gouttes d'eau, dernier vestige de la pluie qui n'avait cessée de tomber. Un rayon glissait derrière une tour et volait doucement jusqu'à mon pied dénudé.

- Regarde…

J'allongeais ma jambe et partis à la rencontre du faisceau lumineux. La rencontre des deux provoqua le merveilleux éclat qui caractérise notre peau cristalline. Mes doigts de pieds étaient comme incrustées de milliers de petits diamants. Edward émerveillé, posa sa main sur ce miroitement, alors que le soleil s'échappait de sa cachette pour exploser fièrement un peu plus haut dans le ciel. Il était à la fois doux et brillant, comme il l'est toujours en automne. Il posait ses rayons sur mon visage et réchauffait chaque parcelle de mon corps exposé. Il remonta ses doigts, le long de ma jambe, ses doigts effleurant mes bas. Il les fit rouler dans mouvement hypnotique, découvrant totalement ma peau, et embrassant consciencieusement chaque millimètre de celle-ci au fur et à mesure de son apparition. Il quitta son exploration pour revenir vers moi.

- Tu es irréelle… Et tes yeux… J'aime quand ils ont cette teinte si chaude…

Il caressa mes bras dans un lent glissement. Je passais ma robe par-dessus mes épaules pour me retrouver en sous-vêtements devant lui. Je me plaçais face à lui, à contre-jour, les rayons chauds léchaient le reste de mon corps mais ce n'était rien comparé au contact de ses mains sur celui-ci. J'entrepris à mon tour de le déshabiller. L'un tout contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, le temps s'était une nouvelle fois arrêté.

* * *

*

_Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de toi_

_Tu es trop bien pour être réelle_

_Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi._

_Tu es comme le Paradis lorsque je te touche_

_Je voudrais t'enlacer tellement fort_

_L'amour est finallement venu_

_Et merci Dieu je suis vivant._

_Tu es trop bien pour être réelle._

_Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi._

_Pardonne la façon dont je te fixe._

_Il n'y a rien d'autre qui vaut ça._

_Je perds mes moyens quand je suis près de toi_

_Il n'y a pas de mots pour le dire._

_Mais si tu ressens la même chose que moi._

_S'il te plaît dis-moi que c'est réel._

_Tu es trop bien pour être réelle._

_Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi._

**

_Oh mon adorable, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, reste..._

Alors c'est une traduction made in moi, pas fidèle à 300% au sens stricto sensu du texte mais qui est un peu plus jolie que la traduction mot à mot...

* * *

**Voili, voilou!**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment tout plein de douceur!**

**Moi aussi j'en ai besoin, alors si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;D**


	18. Ch 17 Blood and Snow

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Nous sommes le 31 janvier, un peu avant minuit donc j'ai encore le droit de vous souhaiter une merveilleuse année 2010! (raté on est déjà passé en février mais bon c'est pas grave -_-')  
**

**L'update de cette fic' a été assez longue tout simplement parce que j'ai eu des difficultés à avancer. Je sais où je vais, mais mettre tout ça en mot prend du temps...**

**En tout cas je vous remercie d'avance pour votre patience.**

**Comme toujours, un très grand merci pour vos reviews...**

**Pour ce chapitre je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson de Death Cab for Cutie, _Transatlanticism_ qui est un pur bijou de légèreté planante...**

**Laissez-vous portez et suivez-moi...**

**Et au fait, les noms des personnages appartiennent à SM mais ce que je leur fais vivre est tout droit sorti de mon imagination...**

**Ah oui, n'oubliez pas le concours Bloody Valentine, vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 Blood and Snow**

**POV Bella**

Il avait l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dormait. Il luttait mais finissait toujours par sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il avait posé sa tête au creux de mes seins et j'entendais son cœur résonner contre ma peau. Sa douce chaleur se propageait par vague dans mon corps. J'avais bien essayé de me dégager mais chaque tentative se soldait par un grognement mécontent. Il avait entrelacé ses jambes aux miennes pour s'assurer que je ne disparaisse pas. Avec un sourire, je restais donc là, respirant jusqu'à m'enivrer l'odeur délicieuse de mon humain. Le soleil finissait paresseusement sa course après une journée particulièrement lumineuse. La neige commençait à tomber doucement sur New York. Nous avions donc renoncé à nous rendre tout de suite chez Carlisle, pour voyager plus discrètement, à la faveur de l'obscurité. J'allais devoir le réveiller. Je frôlais sans le toucher son dos qui frissonnait sous la froideur de ce survol. Il s'agita doucement et je ne pus résister à l'envie de poursuivre. Je fis alors courir mes ongles le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, recouvertes par le drap, avant de remonter doucement dans un aller-retour délicat. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en même temps que celui de sa respiration. Il s'agita un peu plus et je sus qu'il ne dormait plus quand il redessina le galbe de ma poitrine avec son nez.

- Je veux bien que tu me réveilles comme ça tous les jours, murmura-t-il contre ma peau

Je plongeais mes doigts dans ses cheveux avec un soupir d'aise alors qu'il faisait tournoyer sa langue sur la dentelle rosée de mon sein. Il en savourait chaque millimètre du bout de ses lèvres, avant de remonter dans mon cou. Je frissonnais en sentant ses dents m'effleurer.

- Tu veux me mordre, demandai-je amusée

Il rit doucement avant de laisser courir sa langue jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Tu n'as donc aucune crainte vis à vis de moi Edward... murmurai-je

Je le fis basculer à une vitesse fulgurante de façon à me retrouver sur lui, les deux mains sur son torse. Il me regardait surpris tout d'abord puis totalement subjugué, avec cet incroyable sourire en coin. Il tenta de se relever pour m'embrasser mais je l'en empêchais. Je retraçais les courbes de son corps et m'attardais sur son cœur qui résonnait dans ma main. Je me penchais lentement sur lui les yeux noyés dans l'humanité des siens. J'ondulais mes hanches contre les siennes pour le laisser entrer en moi. Dans un gémissement il se cambra en rythme pour venir plus profondément. Je jouissais du plaisir de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. J'avais l'impression de redevenir humaine à cet instant, un cœur pour nos deux corps. Incapable de résister plus longtemps je plongeais sur ses lèvres alors que ses mains encerclaient ma taille.

- Tu finiras par avoir raison de moi à ce rythme...

Je répondis à son gémissement par un sourire. Il mit fin à notre baiser en encadrant mon visage de ses mains. Son regard scrutait le mien, non pas dans une interrogation muette mais dans une certitude, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Il attrapa à nouveau mes lèvres alors que nous nous laissions submerger par le plaisir.

J'écoutais la mélodie de son cœur reprendre un rythme moins effréné, alors que ses doigts jouaient avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Rosalie vint frapper quelques coups discrets à la porte pour nous indiquer qu'ils étaient prêts à partir.

Une heure plus tard nous étions en bas de l'immeuble. Mon amie avait revêtu une combinaison en cuir à peu près semblable à celles que nous avions portées pour la soirée de James. Et à voir l'air ébahi d'Emmett, elle faisait son petit effet. Ils allaient partir tous les deux à moto, celle gagnée à Vegas. Edward et moi allions les suivre dans ma voiture. Alors que mes deux vampires s'en allèrent dans un grondement mécanique, je regardais Edward se diriger vers la place du conducteur.

- Tu fais quoi ? demandai-je le sourcil arqué

Les deux mains sur le dessus de ma Lamborghini, il me regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Il n'est pas question que tu conduises. Je t'ai vu en circuit et je n'ai pas envie de tester la vitesse vampirique sur la route.

- Tu es sérieux ?

Il avança sa main vers moi pour récupérer les clés.

- Très sérieux…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça…

Je les lui laissais à contre cœur avant de m'assoir en bougonnant du côté passager.

**POV Edward**

Je me concentrais sur la route. J'avais besoin d'occuper mon esprit. Carlisle Cullen... Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ce nom, je n'y avais pas prêté attention tout de suite...Et pourtant, je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part. Comme une impression de déjà-vu...Il m'était impossible de l'affirmer mais j'en avais l'intime conviction... Je l'écoutais me parler de lui, de son rôle pour les vampires et de l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Toutes ses paroles me disait l'admiration qu'elle avait pour lui.

Je resserrais mes mains sur le volant alors que Bella s'agitait à côté de moi. Je réprimais un sourire devant sa frustration. Ma vitesse humaine devait lui paraître affreusement dérisoire... Nous roulions depuis à peine une heure et sa patience fondait comme neige au soleil. Mais c'était bien mieux pour mon rythme cardiaque. Tout était tellement plus intense avec elle. Et pas seulement parce qu'elle était différente. C'était autre chose. Je devenais une autre personne avec elle, elle me complétait. C'était mon âme sœur, mon autre moi... Je faisais plus que vivre lorsque j'étais avec elle, je me sentais vivre.

J'envoyais mon doigt pour taquiner le bout de son nez.

- Ne boude pas, Bella. Je suis bien plus prudent que toi.

- Tu es tellement prudent que Rosalie et Emmett doivent être arrivés à l'heure qu'il est.

Je me contentais de sourire.

-Tu n'as pas peur de faire l'amour avec moi mais tu...  
Elle s'était approchée de moi et ses lèvres se perdaient dans mon cou.

- ne...veux...pas...me...laisser...conduire...

Elle ponctuait chacun de ses mots d'un effleurement.

- Isabella Swann c'est dangereux, vraiment très dangereux de déconcentrer le conducteur...  
- Et bien gare-toi sur le côté...

Ses doigts pianotaient le long de ma jambe.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de ma Bella redoutable tentatrice?  
- Lorsque je m'ennuie, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de distraction.

Elle s'appliquait à déboutonner le haut de ma chemise pour y glisser une main. Mon cœur manqua un battement.

- Bella vraiment, si tu veux qu'on arrive un jour, je ne crois pas que…wowwwwwwww

Elle venait de s'attaquer à la ceinture de mon pantalon, me forçant définitivement à me garer sur le bord de la route.

***

Elle avait bien évidemment réussi à récupérer le volant pour le reste du trajet. Je laissais à nouveau mon esprit vagabonder. Je savais que Bella n'avait jamais présenté d'humains à Carlisle. Charlie m'avait tout de suite accepté, j'espérais qu'il en serait de même avec lui. Nous arrivâmes finalement, bien après Rosalie et Emmett. Bella rayonnait de bonheur. Je savais qu'elle avait passé de belles années dans cet endroit. Je jetais un coup d'œil discret vers elle.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je viendrais ici avec un humain, murmura-t-elle  
- Est-ce que ça va aller?  
- C'est surtout à toi que je devrais le demander Edward...

Je portais sa main à mes lèvres avant de sortir de la voiture. Un homme que je supposais être Carlisle nous était apparu sur le perron. Il couvait Bella du regard mais surtout il respirait la bonté et la sérénité. Il était comme tous les vampires que j'avais croisé, d'une beauté saisissante. Mais il avait en plus un supplément d'âme qui miroitait dans ses yeux dorés. Je comprenais l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, et je n'étais pas étonné qu'il joue un rôle si important dans la vie de Bella et d'une façon plus large dans le monde auquel elle appartenait.

- Carlisle, je te présente Edward. Edward, Carlisle.

Il m'examina pendant quelques secondes avant de me serrer la main chaleureusement. J'en étais convaincu à présent, nous nous étions déjà rencontrés. Dans quelles circonstances, je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir mais le regard de Carlisle me disait qu'il me connaissait. Nous le suivîmes dans le hall de la maison. Je regardais à peine autour de moi, perdu dans mes pensées et mes interrogations. Il nous guida tout de suite jusqu'à notre chambre en haut des marches. Je posais nos affaires. Je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre l'air.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

- Tout va bien Edward ?

Elle me regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, bien sûr Bella. Je vais aller faire un tour. Je veux dire, je peux me promener sans danger ? demandai-je en interrogeant Carlisle du regard

- Oui, il n'y a pas de nouveau-nés dans le secteur en ce moment. Et de toute façon, ils auraient été sous bonne garde. Donc vous pouvez y aller…

- Tu vois, je ne crains rien.

- Mais… Attends, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir…

Je m'approchais d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. A tout à l'heure.

Je descendis les escaliers en vitesse pour me retrouver enfin dehors. Je pris une profonde inspiration jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur de l'air me brûle les poumons. Je devais me calmer, tout allait bien. Je savais que tout allait bien. La description que Bella m'avait faite de cet endroit était fidèle. Elle avait passé plusieurs années ici et j'imaginais sans mal que ce lieu était parfait pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition de vampire. Un immense parc se déployait devant la bâtisse imposante. Rien de sinistre cependant, on était loin du château gothique à la Dracula. De la pierre blanche et des spots disposés un peu partout créaient plutôt une ambiance presque féérique.

J'empruntais l'une des allées, sans vraiment prêter attention où je marchais. La nuit était glaciale. Je remontais le col de mon manteau et enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches. Le ciel clignotait au-dessus de ma tête. L'obscurité se frayait des chemins un peu partout, dans les bulles d'ombre laissées par les spots. Tout était paisible et calme, comme dans les nuits d'hiver. Arrivé à bonne distance, je me retournais pour regarder la façade de la maison. Un halo lumineux et brillant fait d'une légère brume et de l'éclairage flottait autour de lui. J'arrivais à peine à croire ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie depuis ces dernières semaines. Le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est que j'avais accepté les choses d'une façon spontanée et naturelle. Comme si ma vie était destinée à prendre cette tournure. J'avais le sentiment que quoi que je puisse faire, tout semblait avoir été décidé.

Une petite silhouette se dessina dans l'une des allées adjacentes pour se diriger vers moi. Une adolescente toute menue, des cheveux blonds s'échappaient de son bonnet crème pour danser sur ses épaules. Elle était emmitouflée dans un long manteau marron. Elle s'avança jusqu'à se retrouver face à moi. Elle me scrutait avec ses immenses yeux bleus.

**POV Bella**

Je le regardais s'éloigner avant de me tourner vers Carlisle.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a…

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps, cela fait beaucoup d'informations à intégrer en peu de temps. Peut-être que je n'ai pas fait bonne impression… J'ai pourtant évité de sourire, tu sais comme nos dents peuvent effrayer les humains…

Il avait prononcé ces dernières paroles en passant un doigt songeur sur ses canines. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Charlie m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Tu lui manques tu sais…

- Oui, lui aussi il me manque. Edward et moi avons prévu de retourner à Forks rapidement.

- Il a l'air très amoureux…et tu a l'air tellement heureuse, tu es rayonnante ma petite Bella.

Carlisle savait à quel point ma condition de vampire avait été difficile à accepter. Il avait toujours gardé un œil sur moi pendant toutes ces années. Je ne lui avais jamais rien dit pour Jasper mais il était assez fin psychologue pour savoir quels avaient été nos rapports. Personne à part Charlie ne me connaissait aussi bien que Carlisle. C'était un deuxième père pour moi.

- Merci Carlisle…

Je lui suivis alors qu'il traversait l'immense hall pour se diriger vers un jardin d'hiver, qui surplombait la cour. Il m'invita à m'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils en osier blanc. Le parfum envoûtant des fleurs me chatouilla les narines, me ramenant des années en arrière.

- Rien n'a changé ici, c'est rassurant…

- J'essaye de garder cet endroit intact. Je sais que c'est un point de repère important pour beaucoup d'entre nous…

Il avait raison. Carlisle avait aidé de nombreux nouveau-nés à vivre au mieux leur transformation. Il avait même réussi pour la majeure partie d'entre eux à les convertir au régime végétarien. Il s'assit en face de moi, et me fixa avec attention.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ? Tu avais l'air préoccupé d'après Charlie.

- J'ai croisé Aro à New York.

- Je t'avais pourtant demandé de te tenir éloigné de lui, Bella.

- Je sais bien… Mais il était au club.

- Il ne t'a rien fait au moins ?

J'avais rarement vu Carlisle aussi inquiet.

- Non…

- Bella, tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement.

- Il organisait une fête au club de James et, comme il m'avait invité, j'y suis passée…

- Est-ce qu'il y avait beaucoup d'humains présents ?

- Non tu connais James, il a des règles très strictes à ce sujet. Par contre, il y avait un certain nombre de vampires avec Aro, des jeunes femmes…

- Je vois qu'il ne perd pas ses vieilles habitudes…

- Carlisle…Aro avait sur lui un sang…un sang étrange…

Je le vis se crisper.

- Tu sais quelque chose à propos de ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Parle-moi de ce sang Bella.

Je l'examinais pendant quelques secondes.

- Et bien il agit comme une sorte de drogue sur nous, enfin d'après ce que Aro m'en a dit. Les vampires présentes semblaient effectivement droguées, hébétées…

- Est-ce que tu y as goûté ?

- Non… Jasper est arrivé et nous sommes partis sans faire de vagues. J'ai vu …quelques jours après ça. Deux Volturis dans la même ville ça commence à faire beaucoup Carlisle. Cette histoire n'est pas nette… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

- Je suis au courant depuis plusieurs mois pour ce fameux sang et sans trop m'avancer je pense que le problème est réglé. Il devait avoir des réserves avec lui mais la source n'existe plus...Par contre je ne sais pas ce que …venait faire par ici.

Il s'était à présent levé et faisait les cent pas dans la serre, l'air soucieux.

- Comment ça le problème est réglé ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il avait marqué une pause dans ses aller et retour pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Viens voir.

Je m'approchais de lui pour apercevoir Edward en compagnie d'une jeune femme, tous les deux assis sur une balançoire.

- Je te présente Jane.

Je regardais Carlisle sans comprendre.

- Jane est arrivée ici il y a quelques semaines.

Je me tournais à nouveau par la fenêtre. Edward était sur la balançoire à côté de Jane. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils étaient juste là, côte à côte, dans un léger mouvement, comme portés par le vent. Le soleil qui se levait à peine se frayait un chemin dans les feuillages. Il ne brillait pas comme sur nos peaux, mais de là où je me trouvais je pouvais deviner le tracé de leurs veines, tatouage de leur humanité. Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi alors que Carlisle mis sa main sur mon épaule.

Dans un bruissement d'air, je le sentis s'éloigner pour rejoindre Edward. De là où j'étais je pouvais entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

***

POV Edward

Elle avait glissé sa main dans la mienne et m'avait amené jusqu'à deux balançoires. Elle devait avoir 15 ans tout au plus. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine sur le point de se briser et elle était venue me chercher. J'attirais les gens à moi, ils éprouvaient le besoin de me parler. C'est pour cela que j'avais choisi mon métier. Je me laissais donc faire et la suivis sans résistance.

Je savais par expérience que c'était à elle de parler. Si elle le décidait, elle se confierait. Le grincement de la balançoire résonnait dans le silence paisible qui nous entourait. Je calais mon rythme sur le sien, je tentais de rentrer doucement dans son monde, de m'approcher d'elle sans la brusquer.

- Je vous ai vu, lorsque vous êtes arrivés. Vous savez ce qu'ils sont et vous n'avez pas la moindre peur vis à vis d'eux. Comment est-ce que vous pouvez leur faire confiance?

Sa voix était tellement basse que je doutais même qu'elle eut réellement posé cette question. Ses grands yeux me dévoraient pourtant, à la recherche d'une réponse. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là mais à priori elle connaissait elle aussi l'existence des vampires.

- Tu as dû voir la jeune femme qui m'accompagnait. Elle s'appelle Isabella. Elle est une vampire mais elle est avant tout la personne à qui je confierais ma vie les yeux fermés.

Elle me fixait avec intensité.

-Vous savez quelle est la différence fondamentale entre eux et nous?

Je secouais la tête.

- L'émotion... Ces nuances que je peux lire sur la surface de votre visage.

Elle avança ses doigts vers moi, le front barré d'une barre soucieuse, avant de replier sa petite main.

- Alors que chez eux... Rien...C'est comme si ils étaient sculptés dans le marbre. Des statues aux yeux rubis... Les effrayantes tâches rouges...

Son regard se perdait dans le vague.

- Je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance, c'est comme si tout avait été effacé, comme si j'avais toujours été à leur merci…

Elle me livrait les pièces d'un puzzle sans me laisser de mode d'emploi. Je n'osais penser ce que j'allais trouver en rassemblant l'ensemble…Elle se leva pour regagner la maison.

J'avais à peine croisé le Volturi, dans ce bar. Je n'avais donc jamais réellement vu de vampire qui se nourrisse de sang humain, mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer à quel point ils devaient être terrifiants.

- Vous êtes la première personne avec laquelle elle accepte de parler. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à présent…

Carlisle était apparu dans un léger mouvement d'air.

- Je suppose que vous avez tout entendu ?

- Oui effectivement. Nous avons récupéré Jane il y a quelques semaines. Elle était retenue par des humains sous les ordres de Aro Volturi. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il la retenait. Ce que je sais, c'est que son sang est comme une drogue pour nous autres vampires. Il l'a donc gardée prisonnière pour pouvoir en jouir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

- Pourquoi ne pas recréer génétiquement son sang ?

- Je suppose qu'il a dû essayer mais ce sang synthétique ne devait pas avoir les mêmes vertus que l'original… Sans oublier que Aro est un être cruel, dénué de tout scrupule… Nous abritons des monstres bien pires que les vôtres Edward…

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous.

- Dans quel état est-elle arrivée ici ?

- Totalement prostrée. Terrorisée. Elle voulait à peine sortir de sa chambre. Depuis peu, elle vient jusqu'à cette balançoire. Elle reste là pendant des heures avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Je sais que ma…ma condition ne peut pas lui inspirer confiance… Je n'arrive pas à l'aider et pourtant j'ai tout essayé…je me demandais si…

- Je veux bien essayer Carlisle mais je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à un résultat. Et les circonstances de son traumatisme sont…

- J'ai parfaitement confiance en tes talents Edward.

Je scrutais le profil parfait de Carlisle. Il m'avait tutoyé spontanément, comme un ami de longue date. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Si tu as des questions Edward vas-y pose-les-moi…

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré, d'être déjà venu ici…

D'un large mouvement de bras, je désignais tout ce qui nous entourait.

- Est-ce que je suis comme Jane ? Je veux dire est-ce que vous m'avez sauvé moi aussi ? Est-ce que toute ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge Carlisle ?

Il leva ses yeux vers moi.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Edward, je ne peux pas te répondre, j'ai fait une promesse.

- Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire que… Je suis déjà venu n'est-ce pas ? Mon dieu… Et Alice ? Est-ce que pour elle aussi…Je veux savoir Carlisle !

- Je ne peux rien te dire Edward. Mais je te promets que tu auras des réponses à tes questions très vite. Tu dois me faire confiance. Jane a besoin de toi, et je pense que tu pourrais en apprendre plus sur toi-même en passant du temps avec elle.

Il disparut de la même façon qu'il était apparu. Le monde tel que je le connaissais avait peu à peu cesser d'exister depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella. J'étais prêt à tout entendre à présent. J'allais faire confiance à Carlisle. De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je le savais et Carlisle le savait.

**POV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Je connaissais suffisamment bien Carlisle pour savoir qu'il ne briserait pas une promesse et ne me dirait rien. Mais les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

J'écoutais Edward rentrer dans le hall, avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Je le trouvais allongé sur le lit, une main dans ses cheveux, le regard accroché au plafond. Je refermais doucement la porte derrière moi pour qu'il se rendre compte de ma présence.

Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main dans un sourire. Je vins m'allonger à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son torse à écouter les battements de son cœur.

- Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je ne sais même pas quoi penser de tout ça. Et Carlisle ne me dira rien tant qu'il ne l'aura pas décidé. Je le connais suffisamment pour en être sûre.

- Tu n'as pas de souvenirs de moi… je veux dire de lorsque que j'étais enfant ?

Je me redressais pour scruter ses yeux.

- Edward, si je savais quoi que se soit, je te le dirais… Et puis tu n'étais même pas né lorsque j'ai vécu ici...

- Je sais, excuse-moi…

Il redessina le contour de mon visage du bout des doigts.

- Comment est-ce que j'aurai pu t'oublier si cela avait été le cas ma jolie Bella...

Je me penchais vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de reposer ma tête sur son cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire maintenant ?

- Je vais faire ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je vais m'occuper de Jane.

**POV Edward**

Les jours se succédaient et je passais la majeure partie de mon temps avec Jane. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que m'avait dit Carlisle. J'étais entièrement dévoué à cette enfant. Je l'écoutais me raconter les horreurs qu'elle avait subies. Tout n'était que torture et noirceur. Ma seule bulle d'oxygène était le doux regard doré de Bella qui m'attendait. Jane me livrait des morceaux de ce passé et pourtant je sentais que je la perdais. Elle attisait bien trop de convoitises en restant humaine et pourtant Carlisle voulait attendre avant de la transformer. Elle était bien trop jeune selon lui. Je la sentais tellement fragile, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir la sauver, de pouvoir préserver son âme encore un peu. Carlisle m'avait prêté son bureau, et c'était là que nous retrouvions pour discuter. La pièce était chaleureuse, avec des livres qui tapissait les murs, de grands fauteuils en cuir marron et une cheminée en pierre.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Jane ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte n'est-ce pas ?

Elle scrutait les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi.

- Vous pourriez faire sortir ces images de ma tête ? Vous pourriez me faire oublier tout ça ?

- Non. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir… Mais je peux t'aider à vivre avec tout ça.

- A quoi bon alors si je vis avec cette angoisse tapie au fond de moi, cette peur qu'ils me reprennent…

Elle était tellement lucide qu'il était difficile de lui faire miroiter une guérison simple et rapide.

- Jane…Laisse-moi t'aider à avancer… Pour cela, il faudrait que tu replonges dans ton passé. Est-ce que tu te sens prête à faire cela ?

L'hypnose était la meilleure façon d'arriver à combattre ses peurs. Nous en avions déjà parlé et le moment était venu. Tout était verrouillé en elle et la rongeait de l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen de l'aider, si je ne faisais pas ressortir toute cette horreur elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle me fixa pendant quelques secondes. Malgré toute la fragilité qui émanait d'elle, je vis passer une lueur déterminée dans son regard.

Elle acquiesça en silence et revint s'assoir en face de moi. Je pris sa main et commençais.

**POV de Jane**

Je me laissais aller au son de sa voix. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais confiance en lui. La douce chaleur vacillante de la bougie…C'était comme si il pouvait lire en moi, mais c'était différent de l'intrusion constante de ce vampire dans mon esprit. Non avec cet homme je ressentais comme une connexion, comme s'il était le dernier lien qui me raccrochait à cette réalité.

J'avais tellement lutté contre ces souvenirs… Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans cette pièce mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, je contrôlais l'espace. J'étais là et je me regardais, comme dans un film dans lequel je tenais le premier rôle mais que je pouvais interrompre à tout moment.

_Accroupie et prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, j'observais l'eau ruisseler le long de la paroi humide. Les pavés en tête de chat s'étaient recouverts petit à petit d'une fine couche de mousse. C'était la pièce que j'aimais le moins. Ici mon angoisse semblait suinter des murs, me renvoyant à mes peurs les plus primaires. J'avais froid et je tremblais… Mais je savais que cela n'était rien à côté de ce qui m'attendait. Il ne s'agissait que d'une étape transitoire. L'autre salle, si blanche, aveuglante m'attendait et peut être que la troisième, la plus chaude m'accueillerait vite. Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Un jour, un mois, une année… J'avais cessé de compter. Plus rien n'avait d'importance ici. Le temps s'écoulait comme ce liquide sur les murs, dans un mouvement continu. Je survivais au rythme des changements de lieux, au rythme de cette souffrance infligée à chaque fois. _

_Des pas dans le couloir. _

Mon rythme cardiaque s'affolait mais la voix d'Edward me rappelait que je pouvais m'en aller à tout moment. Je pris une profonde inspiration et retournais dans le pire de mes cauchemars.

_Je sentais à nouveau la peur me serrer la gorge mais je savais qu'il y avait pire, la douleur ne manquerait pas de m'envahir encore et encore. La folie commençait me guetter, tapie dans l'ombre. Elle n'attendait qu'un moment de faiblesse de ma part pour me sauter dessus. Je ne savais plus à quoi me raccrocher. Quel espoir pourrais-je bien avoir à présent. Les gonds de la lourde porte émirent un son sinistre, strident et guttural à la fois. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux rouges effrayant que la souffrance me marquait déjà au fer rouge. Je me tordais de douleur sous leurs assauts répétés et ma raison m'abandonnait à cet instant, toutes mes peurs étaient là, réunies. Elles défilaient dans ma tête en un montage qui semblait avoir été fait par le diable lui-même. Une image plus précise que les autres se détacha soudain._

_Alec ?…_

_Oui c'était bien lui. C'était mon frère…_

_- Alec !!!_

_Je tendais une main vers sa silhouette qui se détachait. Je l'appelais à l'aide mais quand il fut assez près, je croisais à nouveau ces yeux assoiffés de sang…_

Je poussais un hurlement de terreur…

**Pov Edward**

- Jane…Jane, reviens…Calme-toi, je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu es en sécurité à présent. Regarde-moi, tout va bien…

Elle tremblait violemment, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir poussée ainsi. Je savais que c'était une étape essentielle dans sa guérison mais ce qu'elle avait subi n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais traité auparavant… Je la laissais regagner sa chambre alors que Carlisle venait me rejoindre. Il n'assistait pas à nos séances mais restait à proximité de façon à tout entendre.

- Je n'aurais pas dû, elle n'était pas prête.

- Bien au contraire, tu as eu raison Edward, c'était la seule façon de la faire avancer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

- Vous saviez qu'elle avait un frère, Alec ?

- Non, je n'en n'avais aucune idée.

- Et ces salles, vous savez à quoi cela correspond ?

- Non, je ne peux que faire des suppositions…

Je levais les yeux vers lui, mais il évitait soigneusement mon regard.

- Carlisle ?

- Je pense…Je pense que c'est pour préserver les qualités de son sang. Dans la salle humide elle devait sans doute être privée de lumière, comme…comme dans l'élevage des animaux…

J'eus un haut-le cœur de dégoût.

- Je suis navré Edward, je…

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Carlisle… Continuez…

- La salle blanche devait être la salle où ils effectuaient des prélèvements…

- Comment expliquez-vous alors l'absence de marques sur son corps ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- J'imagine que la dernière salle devait être une sorte de salle de repos, pour qu'elle retrouve des forces, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui…

Je restais là à relire mes notes, totalement impuissant. J'appréciais vraiment la compagnie de Carlisle. Malgré les circonstances qui nous réunissaient, je prenais plaisir à travailler avec cet esprit brillant. Il partageait avec moi ses siècles d'expérience et m'ouvrait des perspectives infinies.

Mais je n'aimais rien tant que de retrouver Bella, dans le cocon de notre chambre. Elle avait été chasser ce soir et me rejoindrait un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Je me réveillerai en la sentant se glisser près de moi et la seule chose que je verrais alors c'était son magnifique visage, qui effacerait toutes les horreurs que j'avais en tête.

Je m'endormais à peine quand je fus réveillé par la voix de Carlisle.

- Edward, nous avons besoin de toi, dépêche-toi…

- Quoi ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est Jane…

Ces mots me sortirent immédiatement de mon sommeil. Je le suivis à travers les couloirs, pour arriver devant la chambre de Jane. J'ouvris la porte et découvris une pièce remplie de buée. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte et laissait échapper le bruit de l'eau. Je m'approchais prudemment alors que l'odeur du sang envahissait mes poumons.

- Jane…appelai-je doucement

Elle était dans la douche, sous le jet fumant du liquide qui emportait dans un tourbillon le rouge de ses poignées.

- Mon dieu… Jane…

Je tentais de la dégager de là mais elle m'en empêcha. Elle attrapa mon bras avec un regard presque éteint et pourtant déterminé.

- Edward, non…S'il vous plaît… Vous savez que je n'appartiens déjà plus à ce monde. Laissez-moi partir. Je ne veux pas de cette vie, je ne veux pas de cette haine qui me ronge…Cela me tuera de toute façon. Je ne fais que survivre, je suis qu'un corps abîmé…La vie est devenue trop dure pour moi, la mort est paisible, c'est la seule chose que je veux…Le silence…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle presque inaudible. Le médecin en moi me criait de faire quelque chose. Mais du plus profond de mon être je savais que je devais la laisser s'en aller… Je m'assis à côté d'elle sous l'eau, et alors que je la berçais, je regardais la vie s'en aller de cette âme meurtrie. Le flot continu de l'eau emportait mes larmes de rage.

**POV Bella**

J'attendais, rongée par l'inquiétude. J'étais sortie chasser et lorsque j'étais revenue, l'odeur m'avait saisie à la gorge. Cette entêtante fragrance que je ne pouvais pas oublier. Je rentrais à toute vitesse dans la maison. Les quelques vampires présents dans le domaine se tenaient là eux aussi, attirés comme je l'avais été. Mais le plus étonnant c'est que Carlisle attendait avec nous.

- Carlisle ?

- C'est Jane…J'ai été chercher Edward pour qu'il aille voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Je veux rentrer moi aussi !

- Non Bella. Ce sang est pire qu'un poison pour nous. Tu ne dois pas t'en approcher. Tu restes là. Aies confiance en lui.

Je tentais désespérément de me concentrer sur ce que je pouvais percevoir de l'intérieur de cette chambre, mais malgré tous mes effort, mes sens restaient troublés par ce poison. Je devais lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas tomber dans la douceur ouatée qui me tendait les bras. Carlisle avait fait disparaître les autres vampires, pour éviter tout incident. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer et d'aider Edward. Au lieu de ça j'étais coincée dehors. Je réprimais un grognement de frustration et luttais pour ne pas enfoncer mon poing dans le mur.  
Je ne voulais pas qu'Aro gagne. La vie aurait dû être la plus forte, elle le devait. J'avais besoin d'y croire. La porte s'entrouvrit enfin. L'odeur s'était considérablement atténuée. Edward avait commencé à nettoyer. Je me maudissais en sentant le venin affluer dans ma bouche. Je me concentrais sur le visage d'Edward, sur ses yeux et je compris qu'il était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Je m'appuyais dos au mur, alors qu'il parlait avec Carlisle. J'écoutais à peine ce qu'ils se disaient. Je savais déjà que Jane avait choisi une fin humaine. Edward s'approcha ensuite de moi.

- Viens...

Il saisit ma main et je le suivis. Il attrapa son manteau avant de sortir. De longues traînées rosées balayaient la toile du ciel. Des cotons brumeux s'étaient accrochés aux arbres. Une mince pellicule de neige recouvrait le paysage et tombait en une pluie fine sous la chaleur des rayons du soleil levant. Il m'emmenait vers les balançoires, sa main chaude et vivante au creux de la mienne.

- Edward... Est-ce que ça va? Je suis navrée que tu aies assisté à cela...

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres, et l'effleura doucement. Il s'assit au même au même endroit que la dernière fois avec Jane. Je restais près de lui. La place vide à côté de nous tournoyait sous l'effet d'une légère bise.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je me sens tellement impuissante...  
- Elle a choisi de mourir, c'était le seul moyen pour elle de trouver la paix. Elle était trop abîmée pour pouvoir continuer...

Il resserra ses doigts contre les miens.

- Je suis désolée...  
- Tu n'y es pour rien...

Je relâchais sa main pour m'éloigner un peu.

- C'est l'un des miens qui a fait ça. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs.  
- Je t'interdis de penser une chose pareille.

Il s'avança vers moi.

- Regarde-moi...

Il attrapa mon menton et captura mes yeux.

- Je sais qui tu es. Ce qui est arrivé à Jane n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec tous ceux qui sont ici. Tu m'entends?  
J'hochais lentement la tête, la gorge serrée. De minuscules flocons papillonnaient sur nos visages. Nous levâmes les yeux en même temps pour regarder la fine cascade blanche tourbillonner au-dessus de nous.

- Bella...

Sa main encerclait mon visage, son pouce me frôlait en un tendre vas et vient. L'intensité de son regard me transperça au plus profond de mon être. J'avais besoin de le sentir plus près de moi, tout contre moi. Je me rapprochais de lui et posais ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je savais que notre monde allait basculer, mais je voulais savourer encore quelques secondes cet instant magique. La neige recouvrait petit à petit le sol, tout devenait blanc, tout disparaissait, comme si la vie pouvait prendre un nouveau départ. J'avais une épouvantable sensation de déjà vu. Cette fois-ci c'était la fin. Il allait partir et je n'avais pas le droit de le retenir.  
Le souffle chaud d'Edward se perdait dans mes cheveux alors que ses bras m'enveloppait totalement. Je sentis un frisson le parcourir. Je fermais les yeux pour me donner du courage avant de me dégager légèrement.

- Tu as froid? On peut rentrer si tu veux.

Il me fixait toujours avec cet air étrange.

- Bella, je vais partir. Seul.

J'encaissais de plein fouet. Mon univers s'effritait sous ces mots mais je devais respecter son choix. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait besoin de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie...normale. Une existence dans laquelle je n'avais pas ma place.

- Bien, répondis-je le plus calmement possible en m'éloignant un peu plus. Je comprends que tu veuilles t'en aller. Je respecte ton choix. Je n'interfèrerai pas dans ta vie. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, je te le promets.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi Isabella Swann, murmura-t-il en attrapant mon bras.  
- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées Edward. C'est bien mieux comme çà. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'une pure folie…

Il se rapprocha de moi et attrapa mes lèvres passionnément. Toute ma vie glissait dans ce baiser. Je savourais à perdre haleine la douceur de cette bouche, la fraîcheur de la glace qui fondait sur sa peau chaude. Mes doigts se perdaient dans ses cheveux humides et glacés. Mon corps se moulait au sien comme si la seule raison de son existence était de se retrouver là. Il se pressait lui aussi contre moi, dans une urgence qui ne cessait de planer au-dessus de nous. Il posa son front contre le mien.

- La seule folie serait de ne pas continuer. Tu le sais bien…

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes.

- Je dois mettre un peu d'ordre dans ma vie. Carlisle m'a dit que des réponses m'attendaient à New York. Je vais aller les chercher. Et je dois le faire seul.

Je pourrais venir avec toi, pour te protéger…

- Non Bella. J'ai besoin de faire ça tout seul, tu comprends. Et puis, n'oublies pas que Leah et ses amis les loups veillent sur moi au besoin. Je ne te demande qu'une chose...

Ses yeux scrutaient les miens avec attention.

- Attends-moi...

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

- Laisse-moi le temps de revenir. J'ai besoin de toi...

Il esquissa un petit sourire.

- Ne disparais pas...  
- Où est-ce que je pourrais bien aller sans toi. Tu es toute ma vie Edward...

Je me penchais pour effleurer ses lèvres.  
Je l'attendrais, comme je l'avais attendu pendant toutes ces années, toute mon existence. Je plongeais ma main dans ma poche. D'un mouvement de mains je fis tinter un trousseau de clé.

- Tu auras besoin de ça je pense.  
- Ta Lamborghini? Tu me laisses ta voiture?  
- Oui, et j'espère bien la voir revenir en parfait état...

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire. J'en profitais pour imprimer encore une fois les traits de son visage dans ma mémoire.

- Sois prudent...  
- Je te le promets.

Je dégageais quelques flocons sur son visage.

- Tu devrais y aller avant d'attraper une pneumonie.  
- Tu ne viens pas avec moi?  
- C'est pas vraiment mon truc les au-revoir...  
- Je t'aime Isabella Swann.

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois.

- Reviens-moi vite Edward... Et file avant que je ne change d'avis...

Les bras resserrés autour de moi je le regardais s'éloigner. Le crissement de ses pas dans la neige me déchirait le cœur à chaque avancée, mais je tenais bon.

Lorsque j'entendis le moteur démarrer un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je filais à toute vitesse vers les hauteurs pour regarder le bolide noir s'éloigner.

Notre monde était sur le point de basculer. Le chaos était à nos pieds et rien ne pourrait le stopper.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a accroché...**

**De nouvelles questions, de nouvelles réponses... Laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bizzzz Val**


	19. Chap 18 Dear Diary

_Bonjour tout le monde ^_^_

_Oui, oui je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à publier ce nouveau chapitre, mais je fais ça avant tout pour le plaisir et parfois la vie prend le pas sur le plaisir..._

_Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements et les story alerts._

_ J'essaye de répondre à chacune de vos reviews, toutes mes excuses pour celles que j'ai zappées..._

_J'espère que vous prendrez néanmoins de le temps de vous plonger dans cette histoire avec moi._

Pour vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire:

Bella est une jeune vampire qui rencontre un Edward Masen humain.

Ils commencent à peine leur histoire que les apparitions de Volturi se multiplient autour d'eux.

En quête de réponses, ils se rendent chez Carlisle Cullen.

Jane, une humaine torturée par Aro Volturi, meurt dans les bras d'Edward qui a une étrange impression de déjà-vu en apercevant le maître de lieux.

Edward repart seul chez lui à New York pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

_Ce chapitre est pour toutes mes petites bulles de savon, si fragiles et si belles à la fois._

_Pour la musique, j'ai eu un coup de coeur pour **Strange and Beautiful** de Aqualung, je vous en reparle en bas.__  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 **

**Dear Diary...**

*****  
**

**POV Edward**

Je roulais sans réfléchir, porté par la puissance de la voiture. Je poussais les rapports de vitesse pour me laisser griser par l'adrénaline.

Les vampires…

Les loups…

Ce nouveau monde sur lequel je n'avais pas de prise et que je subissais, totalement impuissant. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour m'emplir les poumons de l'odeur délicieuse de Bella qui flottait dans l'habitacle. Le paysage défilait en bandes multicolores et informes pour me mener jusqu'à New York, avec pour seule musique le ronronnement agressif du moteur.

***

J'ouvrais la porte de ma péniche et jetais mes clés sur la table. Il fallait que je boive quelque chose. Je me dirigeais vers le frigo avant de me raviser. Non, Je devais prendre quelque chose de plus fort qu'une simple bière.

Un verre de whisky à la main, je regardais autour de moi. Cela faisait du bien de se retrouver dans un décor familier. Je massais mes tempes doucement. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Enfoncé dans mon canapé, je fermais les yeux et sombrais petit à petit pour me laisser gagner par le sommeil. Derrière mes paupières closes, je revivais mon séjour chez Carlisle. Mais les perspectives se brouillaient, je voyais le visage d'Alice se superposer sur celui de Jane. C'était le corps de ma petite sœur que je berçais sous la douche, son sang qui glissait entre mes doigts trempés... Je me redressais d'un bond et frictionnais nerveusement mon visage avant d'attraper mon téléphone.

Une petite voix ensommeillée me répondit.

- Edward?

- Alice... Tu étais en train de dormir?

- En général c'est ce qu'on fait à 1h00 du matin...

Je frappais mon front avec ma main. j'avais totalement oublié le décalage horaire. De toute façon je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps.

- Excuse-moi Alice...

- Tu viens de faire un cauchemar n'est-ce pas?

Depuis notre plus jeune âge nous faisons régulièrement des cauchemars, de ceux qui vous laissent trempés de sueur au fond des draps. Alice avait pris l'habitude de me rejoindre dans mon lit lorsque cela lui arrivait. J'essayais tant bien que mal de cacher les miens mais mes hurlements dans la nuit la réveillaient le plus souvent. Mon thérapeute avait diagnostiqué des terreurs nocturnes liées la mort brutale de mes parents. Que dirait-il à présent si j'ajoutais des monstres bien réels à tout ça?

La voix d'Alice me ramena sur terre.

- Edward?

- Oui. Je voulais juste t'entendre, m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Je vais bien Edward. Tu me manques, Bella me manque, mais je vais bien. Tu n'es pas avec elle ?

- Non, j'avais besoin de revenir sur New York.

- Tout va bien entre vous j'espère…

- Oui, oui tout va bien. Mais parle-moi un peu de toi. Est-ce que tes cours se passent bien?

C'était la seule question qui me venait à l'esprit. J'avais besoin de l'entendre parler de son quotidien, de sa petite vie si tranquille. Elle se tut quelques instants avant de partir dans ses grandes explications habituelles. Nous nous connaissions suffisamment pour que les mots soient inutiles. Je fermais les yeux en l'écoutant, des larmes me brûlaient les paupières. Elle finit par s'interrompre.

- Edward... Je vais bien. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. Les choses se passent comme elles doivent se passer.

- Je sais...

- Je t'aime fort grand frère.

- Moi aussi Alice, moi aussi...

- Je vais retourner dormir, je tombe de sommeil.

- Oui, oui bien sûr.

- Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Et essaye de te reposer un peu, Edward. Tu as l'air épuisé.

- Je vais essayer.

- Bonne nuit et à bientôt.

- Bonne nuit Alice.

Je raccrochais et posais ma tête contre le mur. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. J'avais toujours été le point fixe vers lequel Alice se tournait. Je me devais de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie et d'éclaircir le mystère qui entourait Carlisle Cullen.

Après une bonne douche, je décidais de remettre de l'ordre dans mon courrier et ensuite dans mes e-mails. De toute façon, j'avais signifié à mon attaché de presse que je serais indisponible pour une durée indéterminée, mais reprendre des activités mécaniques me permettaient de refaire surface.

Au milieu de la pile de publicités, se trouvait un petit paquet, dans un emballage en kraft. Il me semblait reconnaître l'écriture. Je l'ouvris pour découvrir un cahier en cuir marron vieilli, avec une lanière beige qui le maintenait fermé. Il y avait aussi une enveloppe.

_Edward..._

_Je savais que ce jour arriverait tôt ou tard. J'aurai tellement voulu vous préserver de tout ça. A chacun de vos cauchemars, à chacune de vos crises d'angoisse je voulais tout vous dire mais je n'ai jamais pu. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé une seule seconde que tu puisses tomber amoureux d'une vampire. Le destin nous joue parfois de curieux tours... Nous reparlerons de tout ça, bien sûr, mais pour le moment, je ne sais pas comment te le dire tout simplement parce que je ne suis plus la même femme qu'à ce moment là. C'est avec mes mots de l'époque que je te dévoile cette histoire, notre histoire, votre histoire. J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu me pardonneras d'avoir mis si longtemps à tout t'avouer._

_Je vous aime tous les deux plus que ma propre vie, j'espère que tu le sais..._

_Esmée_

Je relus la lettre encore, encore, et encore. Le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est que je n'étais même pas étonné de l'avoir reçue. C'était comme si les pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place sous mes yeux.

Esmée était au courant pour les vampires. Je laissais cette idée tracer sa route dans mon esprit tout en prenant le cahier qui avait été son journal. Je passais ma main sur la couverture légèrement rugueuse, le cuir avait encore cette odeur caractéristique. Je laissais les pages défiler rapidement dans mes mains, avant de revenir à la première.

_ 20 ans plus tôt, quelque part dans la campagne anglaise_

**POV Esmée**

- Arrêtes de pleurer Alice... Regarde je n'ai même pas mal!

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur. Du haut de ses presque cinq ans, Edward prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. La blessure avait été impressionnante mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Dans le doute, j'avais décidé de l'emmener voir le médecin.

Alice reniflait de plus belle.

- Arrête de pleurer ma puce. Ton frère est courageux, il a besoin de toi pour ne plus avoir mal. Est-ce que tu peux lui tenir la main? Pour le réconforter jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive...

Edward lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit avec un sourire timide. Ces deux là étaient unis envers et contre tout.

Je me dirigeais vers une petite clinique que je connaissais bien. La jeune secrétaire à l'accueil nous accueillit avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Bonjour! Je sais bien que je n'ai pas pris de rendez-vous mais le casse-cou ici présent s'est blessé en escaladant un arbre dans la cour et je voulais être sûre que tout va bien. Vous pensez que le docteur Barnes peut s'occuper de nous?

- Le docteur Barnes doit être en train de siroter un whisky quelque part dans les Highlands.

Je me retournais pour faire face à la voix chaude qui venait de s'adresser à moi. L'homme que je découvrais n'avait assurément rien à voir avec ce bon vieux docteur Barnes grisonnant et bedonnant. Non j'avais devant moi un homme au sex-appeal indécent qui me fixait de son regard doré, aux reflets aussi lumineux que sa chevelure. Il me tendit une main que je mis plusieurs secondes à serrer. J'avais déjà suffisamment de difficulté à reprendre le fil de ma respiration...

- Carlisle Cullen, me dit-il avec un sourire éclatant

- Esmée Miller. Enchantée, articulai-je dans un souffle.

Ses doigts glacés enveloppèrent les miens. Il se tourna ensuite vers les enfants.

- Je devrais malgré tout pouvoir vous faire quelque chose pour vous. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, leur dit-il en nous indiquant le couloir.

Je restais là hébétée alors qu'il m'attendait devant la porte. Alice, qui était dans mes bras, jouait avec mes cheveux alors que Edward me tirait par la main.

La secrétaire se racla doucement la gorge.

- Vous devriez y aller, murmura-t-elle

Je pouvais entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction avec un patron aussi séduisant. Je repris mes esprits et c'est rouge de honte que je rentrais dans le cabinet.

Il prit tout de suite Edward en charge, alors que je m'installais avec Alice devant le bureau.

- Voyons un peu tout ça. Comment est-ce que tu t'es blessé ?

- Je suis monté dans un arbre… Alice avait lancé son ballon un peu trop fort et je suis allé le récupérer.

Edward se laissait faire en examinant avec attention chacun des gestes du docteur. Alice s'était dégagée de mes bras et avant que je ne l'arrête, elle était déjà près de son frère.

- Alice reviens ici...murmurai-je

- Ce n'est pas grave. Elle veut être sûre que je m'occupe bien de son frère.

Carlisle se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire avec de l'installer à côté d'Edward. Il désinfectait consciencieusement la plaie.

- Ces deux là sont inséparables.

- C'est une jolie famille que vous avez là.

- Oui, enfin non. ce ne sont pas les miens. Je m'occupe d'eux lorsque leurs parents sont à l'étranger.

- Ils sont journalistes, ajouta Edward plein de fierté.

Carlisle passa une main dans les cheveux de ce dernier pour les ébouriffer.

- Et tu es un petit garçon très courageux, tout comme tes parents.

Il prit encore quelques minutes pour finir son examen.

- Tout va bien. déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

Il l'aida à descendre de la table avant de prendre mon petit diable dans ses bras. Celle-ci se mit à le fixer avec attention avant de poser ses mains sur son visage avec un air perplexe. Carlisle restait parfaitement immobile alors que je retenais un fou rire nerveux. Alice avait toujours l'habitude de toucher le visage des personnes qui lui plaisaient, comme une aveugle qui tentait de découvrir la géographie intime de leurs traits. Apparemment satisfaite, elle arrêta son exploration et le docteur me la tendit.

Je fis une petite moue gênée à l'encontre de Carlisle.

- Les enfants sont beaucoup plus directs que les adultes. Quand une personne les intrigue, ils ne s'embarrassent pas de civilités et tentent de résoudre par eux-mêmes le mystère. Je pense avoir passer l'épreuve, acheva-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils malicieux

- On dirait oui.

Quant à moi, je remerciais le ciel qu'elle ne se soit pas mise à pleurer.

Edward s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté de moi. J'observais Carlisle alors qu'il remplissait l'ordonnance. Son bureau était parfaitement rangé. Il n'y avait pas d'objets personnels mis à part une reproduction d'une chevrolet bel air bleue. Il surprit mon regard.

- J'aime beaucoup les vieilles voitures.

- Je... Je suis en train d'en restaurer une...la même je veux dire.. Enfin une chevrolet bel air..., balbutiai-je

Il me considéra un peu étonné.

- Vous pourriez venir la voir, enfin...si vous voulez...

Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je ne puisse les retenir. Je me sentais affreusement gênée. Je n'avais jamais été très douée dans le rôle de la fille entreprenante et puis de toute façon il me dirait certainement non.

Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

- Et bien pourquoi pas...

- D'accord alors... Euh d'accord...

_C'était plutôt inattendu. _

- Humm, disons jeudi soir?

Il me fixa avec un air charmeur.

- A jeudi soir alors.

Je saisis la feuille qu'il me tendait et partis sans demander mon reste.

Lorsque le jeudi arriva, autant dire que je ne tenais pas en place. Les enfants avaient déjà mangé et étaient sous la bonne garde de leur baby sitter.

Mon atelier se trouvait juste à côté de la maison et lorsque Carlisle arriva je l'y conduisis directement. Cet endroit faisait office de grand débarras pour toutes mes expérimentations. Je m'étais prise de passion pour le cuir que je travaillais sous toutes ses formes. Des vêtements, des sacs, des chaussures et pour finir des sièges de voiture. Carlisle observait avec curiosité tous mes prototypes disposés ça et là alors que je lui expliquais un peu ce que je faisais.

- Si j'en suis là c'est grâce à Elisabeth, la mère d'Edward et Alice. Nous nous sommes rencontrées alors que nous n'étions que des adolescentes. Nous avons toutes les deux perdues nos parents et elle est devenue ma seule famille. Puis elle a rencontré John et les deux petits bouts de choux sont arrivés. Elisabeth et John sont journalistes de guerre, ils sont au Moyen Orient pour deux mois et je me charge de tout en leur absence.

Il m'écoutait attentivement, son regard doré semblait souder mon âme. Soudain gênée de m'être livrée autant à un inconnu, je reportais mon attention sur la cause première de sa présence ici.

- Voilà, ma pièce maîtresse, je la restaure, tous les soirs depuis plusieurs semaines déjà…

Je tirais une bâche noire et ma magnifique Chevrolet Bel Air de 1954 d'un rouge étincelant s'exposa fièrement.

- J'ai repeint la carrosserie et remis à neuf les jantes. Elle était en très mauvais état quand je l'ai achetée.

- Pourquoi cette voiture?

Je retirais mon porte-monnaie pour lui montrer une photo, tout naturellement, dans le même élan qui m'avait poussée à me confier à lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me sentais en confiance avec lui. Sur la papier légèrement jauni, une jeune couple se tenait appuyé contre le capot d'une voiture semblable.

- Tes parents? me demanda-t-il

Après tout ce que je venais de lui dire, le tutoiement me parût naturel.

- Oui. C'est la seule photo qu'il me reste d'eux. je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de mon enfance. Donc.... lorsque je l'ai trouvée, je n'ai pas pu résister.

Il faisait le tour de mon petit bijou.

- Je ne suis pas très douée pour tout ce qui est mécanique. Je m'en occuperais plus tard. J'ai déjà refait la peinture.

Il passait sa main sur la carrosserie en continuant de faire le tour.

- Il ne me reste que les finitions et l'intérieur.

J'ouvris la portière pour lui montrer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Tu fais un travail incroyable...pour le moteur je peux t'aider, je connais bien ce modèle...

- Tu es sérieux?

- Bien sûr, me répondit-il avec un large sourire.

Intérieurement, je remerciais le ciel d'avoir fini la peinture. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à mettre ma combinaison blanche informe. Je devais bien avouer que la perspective de passer du temps avec le Docteur Cullen était loin de me laisser indifférente.

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé entre nous. Il était venu à une fois par semaine d'abord et ensuite à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Tout n'était qu'effleurement et complicité entre nous. Les choses avançaient doucement enter nous. Je voyais bien dans son regard que je lui plaisais mais il maintenant toujours une certaine distance entre nous. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, je le laisserai venir à moi.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois non stop que nous nous acharnions sur ce véhicule pour en faire renaître l'âme. Carlisle avait réussi à faire démarrer le moteur et nous avions été faire un petit tour. Nous nous étions garés devant la maison et écoutions avec bonheur ce doux ronronnement. Autant dire que j'irradiais de bonheur. J'avais réussi à mener à bien ce projet, c'était comme si je renouais avec mon passé. J'aurai voulu lui dire tout ça mais lorsque je me tournais vers lui, son visage était contre le mien, ses lèvres caressaient les miennes. Dans un soupir je lui rendis son baiser, ce baiser que j'attendais depuis le premier jour où je l'avais vu. Mes mains se perdaient dans l'ondulation soyeuse de ses cheveux alors que les siennes erraient sur ma nuque. Je prolongeais le contact mais il mit un terme à notre étreinte. Le front contre le mien, sa bouche contre la mienne il murmura un « je suis désolé » avant de disparaître, me lançant seule, terriblement seule.

***

Je tournais en rond, incapable de penser à autre chose. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'était pas venu. Je n'y comprenais vraiment rien. C'était incroyable de fuir comme ça. Je ne me sentais même pas la force d'aller le voir pour en parler.

Elisabeth revenait dans une semaine et je l'avais au mois une fois par jour au téléphone. Je discutais un peu avec elle après qu'elle eut parlé avec ses enfants. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son fameux conseil, comme d'habitude :

« Vas le voir Esmée, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Mets de côté ton foutu orgueil et vas lui parler… »

Je serrais le poings avant de ronchonner à nouveau. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison, je le savais pertinemment.

J'avais donc décidé de l'attendre à la sortie de son cabinet. Adossée à sa voiture, je le vis se matérialiser devant moi. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de venir vers moi.

- Bonsoir Esmée.

- Bonsoir Carlisle.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé…

- Et bien voilà ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Il te suffisait d'être honnête et on arrête là.

Je me retournais pour m'en aller. Il m'attrapa le bras.

- Monte, on ne peut pas parler ici.

- Lâche-moi, répondis-je les dents serrées en me dégageant.

- S'il te plaît monte, insista-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

Il me ramena jusqu'à chez moi.

- Tu sais, j'aurai pu venir ici sans toi.

Je m'apprêtais à quitter le véhicule quand il me retint, une main sur la poignée.

- Esmée, écoute-moi !

Je restais figée par le désespoir qui perçait dans sa voix. Je l'observais perplexe. Il avait l'air de souffrir tout autant que moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si après ça tu voudras encore de moi…

- Je suis perdue Carlisle…

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et inspira profondément.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça… J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de « bonne » manière d'annoncer ce genre de choses. Je…je ne peux pas être avec toi.

- Tu… Tu es en train de rompre ? Ce n'est pas là peine de te donner cette peine, il n'y a eu qu'un baiser entre nous il semble, pas de quoi faire tout une histoire, répliquai-je acide.

- Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu es marié ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non…

Il se massa les tempes avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

- Je suis… Je suis un vampire.

Je restais hébétée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Je me repassais tous les moments passés avec lui et comme les pièces d'un puzzle qui s'assemblaient, la vérité me sauta au visage.

- Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie…Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je quitte la ville d'ici quelques jours.

- Et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?

- De quoi que je suis un vampire ou que je quitte la ville ?

Je lui jetais un regard incendiaire.

- Je ne veux pas interférer dans ta vie. Tu mérites mieux que…

- Je t'interdis de décider pour moi, c'est compris ? Je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix.

J'ouvris la portière et cette fois il ne me retint pas.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Je comprends. Je suis désolé Esmée. Les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes si je t'avais connue avant…

Mes yeux se perdirent dans ses magnifiques galets dorés. Je claquais la portière et le regardais s'en aller. J'étais tout simplement incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je passais une nuit blanche puis une journée vide de sens… Et une autre nuit. Je laissais ainsi filer trois jours sans rien faire. Le quatrième jour, même si je n'avais pas encore la force de le voir, je l'avais appelé pour le questionner sur ce qu'il était. Il avait répondu à toutes mes questions, son régime alimentaire, sa vie parmi les humains. Je redécouvrais sa vie sous un autre angle, mais c'était toujours le même homme, celui que j'avais appris à apprécier pendant toutes ces soirées passées ensembles.

Deux jours plus tard, j'avais pris une décision. Je l'attendais comme la première fois devant son cabinet. J'appréhendais de le revoir mais lorsque j'apperçu sa silhouette je n'avais plus aucun doute.

Il s'approcha de moi, lui aussi tendu.

- Tu pensais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Carlisle.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se détendit sensiblement.

- Tu es sûre de vouloir…

- Chut…Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce soir, je ne veux pas que l'on parle, je veux qu'on profite des dernières heures passées ensembles. Elisabeth et John rentrent demain, je veux te les présenter avant ton départ. Et…je voudrais te montrer quelque chose…

J'avais décidé de l'emmener vers l'un de mes endroits préférés. Je savais qu'il allait repartir, je savais que tout allait probablement se terminer ce soir et je voulais que ce souvenir reste gravé dans nos mémoires…Juste un homme et une femme, lui et moi.

La journée avait été particulièrement douce, un vraie miracle pour cette région d'Angleterre. Le soleil se couchait lentement dans un drapé orangé mais la chaleur restait en suspension dans l'air.

- Voilà, nous y sommes…

Nous avions emprunté un petit sentier boisé. Je serrais fort sa main dans la mienne, comme pour être sûre qu'il était encore là, tout près de moi. Au détour des arbres, comme par magie, une étendue d'eau s'étalait devant nous. Le coin était connu des gens du pays uniquement, comme un secret jalousement gardé. Je regardais du coin de l'œil Carlisle, qui découvrait le paysage. Des saules pleureurs caressaient du bout des branches l'onde paisible. Dans le miroir de l'eau se reflétait toutes les nuances de vert des bois alentours. Le crépuscule nous absorbait petit à petit. L'heure des vampires s'emparait de ce moment, de cet instant, de notre instant…

- Alors…

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot et s'était retourné vers moi avec un sourire.

- Cet endroit te ressemble… Apaisant, reposant et pourtant à couper le souffle.

Je lui rendis son sourire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il glissa sa main dans mes reins pour m'empêcher de m'en aller et prolongea le contact entre nos deux bouches. Il s'éloigna de quelques millimètres pour me laisser reprendre ma respiration.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me déconcentrer… J'avais une surprise…

Il caressa mes lèvres du bout des siennes avec un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas qui déconcentre l'autre en cette minute…

Je me dégageais doucement en attrapant sa main.

- Suis-moi…

Je l'emmenais un peu plus près du bord et lui montrais fièrement la barque en bois qui nous attendait.

- Tadam !

Il éclata de rire en découvrant l'embarcation quelque peu décrépite que je poussais fièrement vers l'eau.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille sur l'eau avec ça ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Est-ce que les vampires ont peur de l'eau ?

Il franchit sur moi en me soulevant, avant de me faire tournoyer dans les airs. Mes pieds battaient, alors que mes cheveux virevoltaient autour de mon visage. Plus rien ne comptait autour de nous, nous étions dans notre bulle de savon, douce et fragile enveloppe aux reflets de mercure. Je mis quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits et les yeux rivés aux siens, j'arborais un air déterminé et malicieux.

- Alors M. Cullen, est-ce que vous essayez de me détourner de mon objectif ?

- Jeune demoiselle, sachez que les vampires n'ont aucunement peur de l'eau. Mais je crains surtout que nous n'arrivions même pas au milieu du lac avec ce rafiot !

- Et bien allons-y alors, murmurai-je alors que j'attrapais ses lèvres pour les mordiller.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de me convaincre parce que là tout de suite je n'ai qu'une envie…souffla-t-il tout contre moi

- On va dans l'eau d'abord…

Il me relâcha dans un soupir amusé et m'aida, enfin pour être honnête, mit la barque à l'eau.

Je tâtais la température du bout des orteils avant de monter. Il se glissa à son tour avec une agilité qui me laissait à chaque fois sans voix et se mit à ramer tout doucement.

- Je viens souvent ici seule. C'est un peu comme si au milieu de tout ce calme le temps s'arrêtait. C'est comme si rien ne peux m'atteindre ici, tout est suspendu, en dehors du monde. Je veux partager ce moment avec toi…

Je voulais suspendre le temps avec lui, avec l'homme que j'aimais.

La lumière était presque bleue à présent, dans cette phosphorescence étrange du jour qui se couche. Il était irréel dans ce décor, comme une apparition parfaite, si parfaite, que j'avais du mal à y croire. Nos regards étaient aimantés l'un à l'autre. Nous savions tous les deux que ces instants étaient précieux, que nous les volions à nos destins respectifs. Il envoya sa main vers mon visage et je me laissais aller contre cette paume glacée et douce.

- Je ne veux pas m'en aller.

- Interdiction de penser à plus tard…

Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas laisser s'échapper les larmes que je sentais monter.

- Je vais rester avec toi, je ne peux pas repartir…

Je me mordis les lèvres de frustration, j'avais tellement envie de dire oui mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui demander ça. Je rouvris lentement mes yeux et pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Tu ne peux pas… Des personnes comptent sur toi, elles ont besoin de toi… Tous ces vampires dont tu m'as parlée…

- Oui mais moi c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin.

Il s'empara de mes lèvres passionnément. Nos deux souffles se cherchaient fébrilement, nos mains tremblaient sur nos peaux. Dans un sursaut, je sentis de l'eau à mes pieds.

- Je crois que tu avais raison… Le navire prend l'autre dis-je avec un sourire en tentant de calmer ma respiration erratique

- Je pense avoir le temps de nous ramener au rivage

Je me levais avec précaution.

- Non, ça ne sera pas la peine je pense….

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il s'interrompit alors que je déboutonnais mon chemisier, lentement. Je le vis déglutir péniblement. Fière de mon pouvoir, je fis glisser mon pantalon sur mes hanches et simplement vêtue de mes sous-vêtements je plongeais dans l'eau. Ma peau frissonnait à son contact rafraîchissant. Je sentis immédiatement ses bras autour de moi, resserrés autour de ma taille alors que ses lèvres étaient dans mon cou.

- Vous êtes complètement inconsciente Mlle Miller.

Je basculais ma tête vers lui alors que nous regardions la barque s'enfoncer vers les profondeurs. Il me retourna de façon à lui faire face. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui. Je sentais les mouvements de l'eau remonter le long de mon corps alors que mes mains redécouvraient celui de mon vampire. Il s'était lui aussi débarrasser de ses vêtements. Je plongeais sur sa bouche, désespérée, assoiffée de lui. Je savourais ce lien mes jambes resserrées autour de lui. Ses mains se moulaient au creux de mes reins, comme si elles avaient été faites pour cet endroit bien précis. Je posais mon front humide contre le sien alors qu'il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge pour libérer ma poitrine contre son torse. Nos dernières barrières étaient tombées. Je le voulais en moi, que nous ne formions plus qu'un. J'avais besoin de graver ce souvenir en moi, dans ma mémoire et dans mon corps., pour ne pas oublier ces sensations, jamais. Mes yeux noyés dans les siens je le sentais venir au plus profond de mon être, doucement, intensément. Mon bassin ondoyait sur le sien pour ressentir avec lui, vibrer avec lui.

***

Ma peau s'était considérablement refroidie sous l'effet du lac. Fermement retenue par ses bras, je fus transportée en un tournoiement vers la rive ou j'avais laissée couvertures et serviettes. Sous les frictions expertes de mon amant, la chaleur reprenait peu à peu ses droits sur mon corps. Blottie tout contre lui, j'écoutais les bruits de la nuit qui nous avait totalement enveloppée. La pleine lune diffusait sa lumière irréelle autour de nous.

- Viens avec moi…

Il avait dit cela à voix basse, tellement basse que je croyais avoir rêvé. Je le regardais d'un air étonné.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je sais que ta vie est ici, et que la mienne est auprès des miens, mais…Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'en prie, viens avec moi.

- Je ne sais pas Carlisle… Et après… Que se passera-t-il ?

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourra pas essayer et voir pour la suite…

Je m'étais redressée, enroulée dans une couverture. Si je restais trop près de lui, je n'étais plus en mesure de réfléchir correctement. Il était là, devant moi, les yeux implorants.

- C'est de la folie…

- Je sais bien, mais bienheureux sont les fous…

Je secouais la tête et pourtant je sentis un sourire me monter aux lèvres.

- Je crois que tu as totalement perdu la raison…

- Dis oui, je t'en prie…

Je me mordillais la lèvre nerveusement. Il avait raison après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer…

- A une seule condition…

- Ce que tu voudras…

- Que tu me promettes de me servir du thé anglais exclusivement…

Il me prit dans ses bras en éclatant de rire.

- S'il le faut je viendrais vous en chercher par delà les océans tous les jours avant votre réveil ma douce…murmura-t-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, le temps de prendre la mesure de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer…répondis-je à regret.

Il acquiesça en silence. Nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées, encore sur le coup de la décision que je venais de prendre. J'allais le suivre aux Etats-Unis. Je partais en aveugle vers un monde que je ne connaissais pas, mais surtout vers un univers totalement différent du mien. Je serrais un peu plus fort sa main pour me rassurer. Avec lui à mes côtés, je pourrais tout affronter.

Nous regagnâmes la voiture avant de retourner chez moi. Carlisle allait passer la nuit avec moi et demain dans la soirée nous annoncerions la nouvelle à Elisabeth et John.

* * *

Pour la chanson de Aqualung, je trouve que les paroles rendent bien cette envie de capter l'univers de l'autre. Je vous mets la traduction que j'ai trouvée sur internet.

Strange And Beautiful (I'll Put A Spell On You) (Étrange Et Belle (Je Te Lancerai Un Sort))

J'ai regardé ton monde de loin  
J'ai essayé d'être où tu es  
Et je me suis effondré en secret  
Sans être vu  
Pour moi, tu es étrange et belle  
Tu serais si parfaite avec moi  
Mais tu ne peux pas voir  
Tu tournes la tête à tout et tu ne me vois pas

[Refrain]  
Je te lancerai un sort  
Tu t'endormiras  
Quand je te lancerai un sort  
Et quand tu t'éveilleras je serai la première chose que tu veras  
Et tu réaliseras que tu m'aimes

Yeah  
Ye-ah

Parfois la dernière chose que tu veux arrive en premier  
Parfois la première chose que tu veux n'arrive jamais  
Mais je sais qu'attendre est la seule chose que tu peux faire  
Parfois

[Refrain]

Je te lancerai un sort  
Tu t'endormiras  
Car je te lancerai un sort  
Et quand tu t'éveilleras je serai la première chose que tu veras  
Et tu réaliseras que tu m'aimes

Yeah  
Ye-ah  
Yeah  
Ye-ah

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot...

A très vite *o*

Biz Val


	20. Chap 19 Spirales

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

**_Bon et bien dimanche pluvieux et tout tristounet alors j'espère que vous êtes bien au chaud chez vous..._**

**_Installez-vous confortablement dans un endroit douillet..._**

**_Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour tous vos petits mots et toutes les alertes... C'est incroyable de partager tout ça avec vous..._**

**_J'en profite pour remercier ici toutes les revieweuses anonymes... N'hésitez pas à vous vous inscrire que je puisse vous répondre..._**

**_Des gros bizoux à mes deux relectrices, l'une pour son regard vierge et innocent (ahahahahaha ^^') et l'autre pour son soutien sans faille. Love you les girls!  
_**

**_Avec ce chapitre, je réponds à quelques unes de vos questions, enfin j'espère!  
_**

**_Pour la musique, j'ai eu un gros coup de coeur (encore une fois) pour un morceau au piano de P. Glass Glassworks, Opening _**

**www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=eDN8NzIGz-Y**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 **

**Spirales**

**Esmée**

Je tournais en rond dans le salon en attendant John et Elisabeth alors que Carlisle s'occupait d'Edward. Ils ne le connaissaient pas mais j'étais certaine qu'ils seraient sous son charme comme je l'avais été. Je le regardais jouer avec lui. Comment imaginer qu'un homme aussi bienveillant était un _vampire_, qu'il pouvait être un prédateur redoutable ? Cela semblait tellement abstrait comme idée, tellement aberrant... Je secouais la tête pour stopper ma réflexion. Chaque chose à la fois. J'apprendrais à connaître son monde au fur et à mesure. Pour le moment, je devais prendre mon mal en patience.

- Tu devrais t'assoir Esmée, tu vas finir par user ce parquet à force de faire des aller-retour… dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ils sont en retard…

- Je sais bien mais cela ne sert à rien de t'inquiéter…

Je stoppais mes rondes pour aller les rejoindre. Le bras autour des épaules de mon vampire, je regardais Edward s'amuser avec un xylophone que ses parents lui avaient offert. Carlisle se crispa sous mes doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Emmène les enfants à l'étage, maintenant, souffla-t-il tendu.

- Quoi ?…

Je le regardais hébétée, alors qu'il se levait pour se mettre devant moi, comme pour me défendre. La serrure de la porte d'entrée sauta sans résistance et celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaître un homme. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde était figé par le danger qui avait envahi le cocon familial, si fragile à présent. Je ne sais pas où j'ai trouvé la force de me tourner vers Edward.

- Edward, s'il te plaît est-ce que tu peux emmener ta sœur à l'étage…

Il me jeta un regard inquiet, avant de regarder le visiteur comme s'il était hypnotisé. Celui-ci se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, des lunettes sombres sur les yeux. L'air nonchalant qu'il affichait masquait à peine la menace qu'il représentait.

- Edward, regarde-moi. Tu vas monter à l'étage avec ta sœur, s'il te plaît…

- D'accord…

Il prit la main de sa petite sœur et s'en alla doucement en empruntant les escaliers. Je surveillais du coin de l'œil l'attitude de l'homme alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans leur chambre. Je savais que derrière ses verres fumés, il les suivait lui aussi du regard. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je quittais soudainement mon conte de fée pour me retrouver plongée dans un film d'horreur. Le mot "vampire " qui m'avait paru si romantique dans la bouche de Carlisle prenait un tout autre relief avec cet étranger. Ils s'affrontaient tous les deux dans un silencieux face à face. Je savais que Carlisle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour nous protéger, mais est-ce que cela serait suffisant… Notre seule présence le rendait bien plus vulnérable que son ennemi.

- Je n'ai pas l'honneur de te connaître.

La voix de Carlisle était ferme et coupante.

L'inconnu enleva lentement ses lunettes pour laisser apparaître des pupilles dévorées par le sang. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à retenir le hoquet de frayeur qui montait en moi. De toute façon je savais que ma peur avait envahi la pièce et tournoyait dans les narines des deux vampires.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens, furtivement, comme un prédateur qui jauge sa future victime, avant de fixer Carlisle.

- Je suis Eleazar.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici…

Il se déplaça pour laisser courir ses doigts sur la petite table qui se trouvait dans l'entrée.

- Voyons, voyons Carlisle, je pense que tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je suis là.

Je regardais le dos de celui-ci sans comprendre. Je n'arrivais pas à prononcer un mot, ni à poser les questions qui commençaient à envahir ma tête.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire…

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de faire quoi que se soit de toute façon. Tu sais bien que quand Aro veut quelque chose…

- Aro est au courant ?

La voix de Carlisle était beaucoup plus tendue d'un coup, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Non, du moins pas encore…Mais il va être ravi…

- De…de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Ma gorge était tellement serrée que je la reconnus à peine. Carlisle surveillant toujours son adversaire avait placé sa main devant moi. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais esquissé un mouvement vers l'avant.

- Eleazar est une sorte de chasseur de primes. Il a la faculté de déceler les futurs pouvoirs des humains, ceux qui feront des vampires particuliers.

Je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'un vampire s'intéresserait à moi ? A moins que…Une lente sueur froide glissait le long de mon dos. Je jetais un regard vers la porte de la chambre des enfants.

Eleazar brisa le silence d'un rire sinistre.

- Tu pensais pouvoir garder ces petits prodiges pour toi Carlisle ?

- Ce ne sont que des enfants Eleazar…

- Oui mais des enfants très spéciaux.

- Les règles sont les règles, même Aro ne peut pas les ignorer. Il ne peux pas transformer des enfants.

- C'est sûr mais rien ne l'empêche de les mettre à l'abri le temps qu'ils grandissent…

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur voulez exactement ?

Il ignora ma question et s'adressa de nouveau à Carlisle.

- Tu es d'ailleurs mal placé pour parler des règles il me semble… Ce genre de divertissement est plutôt mal vu à Volterra.

Etant donné le regard méprisant qu'il venait de me jeter, j'imaginais sans peine que j'étais le « divertissement ». Carlisle resserra les poings furtivement, avant de poursuivre.

- Quelles sont les capacités exactes de ses enfants Eleazar ?

- La petite est tout à fait fascinante. Elle a le pouvoir de voir l'avenir. C'est encore diffus étant donné son jeune âge mais son don sera une pièce de choix dans la collection de Aro.

Il avait continué à avancer, alors que Carlisle tournait à son tour, me maintenant derrière lui avec son bras.

- Et pour Edward ?

- Ahhhhh. Edward. La pièce majeure. J'ai déjà une idée de ma récompense… Une fois que j'aurai livré ces deux enfants je pourrais exiger ce que je veux d'Aro, sans limites… Mon cher Carlisle, Edward a la capacité de lire dans les esprits.

- Tu veux dire comme Aro ?

- Non, non. Il n'aura pas besoin de toucher ceux dont il veut sonder l'esprit, il les entendra tout aussi clairement que s'ils parlaient à voix haute.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir pour que tu laisses cette famille en paix, que tu oublies ce que tu as vu ?

- La seule chose au monde que je souhaite c'est Carmen, l'une des favorites d'Aro et il est le seul à pouvoir accéder à mes requêtes.

La pression était montée d'un cran. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce que je venais d'entendre. Encore une fois tout un monde se dévoilait à moi. J'avais cru naïvement que mon univers se limiterait à Carlisle, que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre... Au lieu de cela, un monstre se tenait dans le salon, avec des projets pour Edward et Alice...J'avais introduit des _vampires_ dans leur univers si paisible… Je resserrais mes bras autour de moi, toujours à l'abri dans le dos de mon amant, le goût amer de la culpabilité envahissait peu à peu ma bouche.

- Au fait…

Il attrapa une photo d'Elisabeth et de John accrochée au mur.

- Ils risquent d'avoir un peu de retard… Enfin, disons beaucoup de retard…

Il passa un pouce sur le bord de ses lèvres qui s'ourlèrent dans un sourire carnassier. Ses paroles coulèrent en moi comme un poison. Mue par une rage dévorante, je m'élançais sur lui en hurlant. Carlisle me retint in extremis et Eleazar profita de cette diversion pour se jeter sur lui. Je fus propulsée sur le côté pour atterrir contre le canapé. J'étais sonnée mais je tentais de suivre leur combat. Tout se passait à une vitesse inouïe et dans une violence fracassante. Les yeux rivés sur la porte de la chambre des enfants je priais pour qu'ils ne sortent pas de là….

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur le combat et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait je vis surgir un autre individu. Il attrapa Eleazar par les épaules et Carlisle se chargea d'arracher la tête de son ennemi. Je mis mes mains devant les yeux sous l'horreur de la scène et quand je les rouvris, le visage de Carlisle était face à moi, retirant délicatement mes doigts. La vision brouillée par les larmes, tremblante comme une feuille, je m'accrochais à lui.

- C'est fini. Je suis là…. Je suis tellement désolé…

- Mon dieu… Les enfants…

Je me levai d'un coup pour aller vers la chambre mais me stoppai en plein milieu.

Ma respiration s'accélérait, je cherchais mon souffle alors que Carlisle me prenait à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Elisabeth… John..

J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser sous la douleur. C'était comme si le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds, le vide était sous moi, était en moi. Mon amie était morte. Son mari aussi, tous les deux dans d'atroces souffrances…Tout ça était de ma faute... Je revoyais les pupilles de cet animal, son regard qui glissait sur la photo de mes amis… Comme une folle, je me mis à rechercher ce fameux portrait qui avait glissé sur le sol. De manière frénétique, j'enlevais les morceaux de verres qui striaient leurs visages déjà griffés par les éclats de la vitre. Les larmes tombaient en cascade sur mes joues pour noyer leur image. Inlassablement j'épongeais avec ma manche le papier qui gondolait sous mes doigts. Sous le mouvement du tissu, le vernis s'écaillait et s'émiettait. Impuissante je regardais leur bonheur s'en aller alors que Carlisle me retirait le cadre des mains.

- Calme-toi Esmée, je t'en prie, calme-toi…

Je le regardais hébétée.

- Ils étaient ma famille Carlisle. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans eux ?

- Edward et Alice ont besoin de toi Esmée…

- Je ne suis pas capable…

- Il le faut Esmée, ils n'ont plus que toi à présent…

Je secouais ma tête, en larmes.

- Regarde-moi Esmée. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Tu sauras comment faire…

L'autre vampire qui avait aidé Carlisle s'approcha. Je l'avais à peine vu, je remarquais seulement maintenant qu'il avait lui aussi les yeux dorés.

- Je suis navré d'insister Carlisle mais il va falloir effacer toutes les traces et rapidement.

- Esmée, je te présente Charlie. C'est un de mes amis les plus anciens et les plus proches…

Je le regardais sans pouvoir parler.

- Ecoute-moi, il faut que l'on s'en aille le plus vite possible.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Eleazar travaille seul mais des enfants comme Alice et Edward attirent des convoitises. Il faut les protéger. Il faut vous protéger. Charlie va s'occuper de toi et des enfants. Je lui avais demandé de veiller sur Elisabeth et John une fois que nous serions partis tous les deux mais à présent c'est vous qu'il faut protéger…

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur mes joues en entendant les noms de mes amis.

- Je suis tellement désolé Esmée. Tout cela est de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû…

- Non Carlisle. C'est de MA faute. Ils étaient heureux et j'ai brisé leur vie, comme tout ce que je touche…

- Je t'interdis de dire ça Esmée. Tu n'as pas le droit…

Il avança son bras vers moi et j'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif.

- Je vais aller me laver le visage. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ainsi.

A peine la porte refermée derrière moi, je courus vers les toilettes, l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Brisée par les spasmes qui vidaient mon estomac, je réussis à me redresser vers le lavabo. Sous l'effet de l'eau froide je sentais mon visage se détendre petit à petit. La bile qui me brûlait la gorge avait une âcreté bien plus cruelle. C'était la culpabilité qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je croisais mon regard dévasté dans le miroir. En un claquement de doigts tout avait basculé, tout s'était brisé. La veille, à la même heure j'étais dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais…Des vampires...Mais à quoi est-ce que je pouvais bien penser en m'engageant ainsi avec Carlisle? Je crispais mes mains autour du lavabo. Nos deux univers étaient bien trop différents, j'aurai dû penser aux conséquences de mes choix. J'avais mis cette famille en danger. A partir de maintenant, il m'était interdit de penser à moi. J'avais fait suffisamment de mal autour. Je ne vivrais que pour ces deux enfants. Je serai forte pour eux. Je plongeais une nouvelle fois ma tête sous l'eau glacée, jusqu'à ce que le liquide anesthésie ma peau. La douleur faisait battre mes tempes. Je me redressais pour respirer. Absorbée par mon propre reflet je scellais cette promesse.

Au bout de quelques minutes je ressortis de la salle de bain pour me rendre dans la chambre.

Edward était en train de lire une histoire à sa sœur. Ils levèrent leurs yeux vers moi. La gorge nouée, j'allais m'installer sur le lit avec eux. Alice s'accrocha immédiatement à moi et je cherchais la main d'Edward. J'embrassai les cheveux d'Alice que je berçais doucement. Edward s'était rapproché de moi, la tête posée sur mon bras.

Je ferai tout ce qu'il est nécessaire pour qu'ils soient heureux.

Je les regardais s'endormir avant de descendre.

Carlisle avait fait disparaître les traces de lutte et ramasser les débris. Les meubles brisés avaient été sortis, laissant ça et là des vides lourds de sens. Je croisais son regard mais je me détournais rapidement pour aller faire nos bagages. Dans un aller retour mécanique, mes mains déposaient des vêtements dans les bagages.

Ne pas penser surtout, se vider la tête et continuer à avancer…

La voix de Charlie me sortit de ma torpeur.

Je regagnais le salon. Charlie se tourna vers moi avec un sourire.

- Esmée, est-ce que je peux prendre vos bagages ?

- Oui, merci… tout est dans la chambre.

Il s'éclipsa pour nous laisser seuls. Appuyée contre le canapé, je regardais Carlisle.

- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

Il plissa les yeux pendant une fraction de secondes avant de m'expliquer le plan.

- Nous allons nous rendre dans un aéroport en Irlande pour brouiller définitivement les pistes. Tu appelleras la baby sitter d'ici demain matin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les papiers seront prêts lorsque vous arriverez.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, murmurai-je, bien plus amère que ce que j'aurai voulu.

Il se crispa légèrement.

- Nous sommes effectivement obligés de déménager régulièrement…

- Excuse-moi…

Je serrais mes bras nerveusement autour de moi avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. Je mis la bouilloire à chauffer avant de me servir une grande tasse de thé, le préféré d'Elisabeth. J'humais le parfum rassurant de la vanille en fermant les yeux.

_Je ne pleurerais pas…Non, je ne pleurerais pas._

Carlisle s'était installé derrière le comptoir de la cuisine alors que je m'évertuais à mettre de l'ordre. Je restais de l'autre côté, j'essayais de maintenir une distance illusoire, mais je ne sentais que sa présence dans mon dos malgré la séparation.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service…demandai-je après quelques minutes.

- Dis-moi…

- Je voudrais qu'ils conservent le nom de jeune fille de leur mère…Sur les papiers… C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de son passé et elle aurait aimé que ses enfants le portent, enfin j'imagine…

- Bien sûr, je préviendrais Charlie pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire…

De nouveau je laissais le silence s'installer entre nous. Depuis mon mouvement de recul de tout à l'heure, il ne s'était plus approché. Je préférais que les choses restent ainsi. Mes mains glacées autour du mug tentaient désespérément d'y retrouver un peu de chaleur. Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis enfin face à Carlisle. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques minutes, sans même se toucher.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un mince filet tendu presqu'inaudible. Je le vis serrer les dents sous mes paroles. S'il avait mal, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que je ressentais.

- Nous devons être invisibles n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais…

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent remonter notre trace, il faut que tu nous laisses nous éloigner. Les enfants ne doivent plus courir de risques à cause de nous…

La douleur imprimait ses traits et malgré cela, lui comme moi savions que j'avais raison. Il n'était pas question d'une quelconque histoire entre nous après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne supporterais pas de le revoir après tout ça, c'était trop dur. Les enfants ne seront plus en danger à cause de moi.

- J'aimerai que Charlie reste avec vous. Je refuse de vous laisser partir seuls, vous avez besoin d'être protégés.

J'acquiesçais en silence. Je ne pouvais pas assumer cela toute seule de toute façon et nous avions besoin d'un garde du corps adapté. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure pour combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de revenir encore une fois.

- Esmée…

Carlisle avait fait le tour et se trouvait face à moi, impuissant. Il n'avançait pas plus, attendant un geste de ma part. Je fermais mes yeux une dernière fois avant de les rouvrir et de faire un pas vers lui. Je me retrouvais aussitôt tout contre lui, contre son torse doux, enivrée par son odeur. Avide de graver le moindre souvenir en moi je prenais tout ce que ma mémoire d'humaine pouvait enregistrer. Le mouvement de sa main contre mes cheveux, ses lèvres sur mon front, la fraîcheur qui émanait de son corps. Je prenais tout avant de le repousser doucement. Il glissa sa main sur ma joue, le regard lourd de regret. Les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes.

- Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé, tu ne me reverras plus… Je te le promets. Mais je t'attendrais, si un jour tu veux encore de moi, je serais là. Juste un mot de toi et je viendrais.

Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent sur mes joues. Je fermaient les yeux et un léger mouvement fit bouger mes cheveux. Il était parti dans un bruissement d'air.

**Edward**

Je posais le journal sur mes genoux. Je n'avais que de pâles souvenirs de cette nuit là, ce moment où j'avais appris la mort de mes parents. Maintenant que j'y pensais, Esmée avait toujours été là pour nous. Je pouvais imaginer ce qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant son existence basculer. Partager notre douleur avec nous avait été sa façon de surmonter la perte, la perte de mes parents mais aussi celle de son amour. Est-ce que je pourrai vivre en étant séparé de Bella ?

Je me levais pour me servir un verre de whisky. Le liquide brûlant se fraya un chemin dans ma gorge, se répandant dans ma poitrine. J'avais lu toutes ces pages sans m'arrêter. Je frottais mes yeux fatigués avant de passer rapidement sous la douche. J'avais besoin de me défouler, de me vider la tête avant de faire quoi que ce soit. J'attrapais les clés de la Lamborghini et partis en trombe.

**Bella**

J'avais regardé la voiture s'en aller aussi longtemps que possible. J'avais des choses à régler de mon côté aussi. Je devais parler à Carlisle et voir ce qu'il voudrait bien me révéler maintenant qu'Edward était parti. Je remontais l'allée en laissant crisser les graviers sous mes pieds. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans le bâtiment principal mais je pris un autre chemin. Carlisle m'attendait dans l'une des bâtisses sur le côté. Je fis coulisser la lourde porte en bois qui grinça sous le mouvement. La lumière s'infiltra en même temps et captura un nuage de poussière. Je n'étais jamais venue par ici. Je m'avançais doucement, pour découvrir une Chevrolet Bel air rouge, en parfait état. Carlisle était allongé sur la banquette arrière, les yeux fermés, les mains derrière sa tête.

- Assieds-toi Bella…

Je m'installais à l'avant et l'observais dans le rétroviseur.

- Edward est parti n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu as des questions à me poser ?

- Tu as des réponses à me donner ?

Il esquissa un sourire mais garda les yeux fermés.

- Il y a une vingtaine d'années, je suis tombée amoureux d'une femme. Une humaine.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

- Tu vois, cette voiture lui appartenait. Quand je suis comme ça, les yeux fermés et que je me concentre, je peux retrouver un peu de son odeur, un peu de la magie de cet été là.

Je restais silencieuse. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nostalgique, aussi fragile. Il avait toujours été un guide pour nous tous, et je le découvrais sous un autre jour avec ses propres blessures, ses faiblesses.

- J'ai rencontré Esmée il y a une vingtaine d'années. A cette époque, Edward avait presque 5 ans et Alice un peu plus d'un an. Nous n'avons passé que quelques semaines ensemble, mais nous étions amoureux, passionnément attachés l'un à l'autre. Tu sais ce genre de sentiments qui te fait oublier qui tu es, ce que tu es…

Je l'écoutais parler, je me doutais bien que leur chemin s'était croisé mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela. J'étais sous le choc de chaque mot qu'il prononçait, chaque mot qui rappelait ma propre histoire.

Et je savais parfaitement ce qu'il avait pu ressentir…

Il se releva dans un soupir, et passa ses mains sur son visage.

- Un chasseur de prime nommé Eléazar s'est intéressé à Edward et Alice.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Carlisle ?

- Ils sont spéciaux Bella, ils ont des dons qui les rendent très intéressants…

Dans un mouvement, je m'étais retrouvée près de lui à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Alice peut voir l'avenir… Tu la connais suffisamment pour l'avoir remarqué.

J'avais du mal à le croire mais maintenant qu'il le disait, je devais avouer que tout devenait clair. Alice…ses rêves… et cette sensibilité...

- Et Edward ?

Je me risquais à poser la question même si la réponse risquai de ne pas me plaire.

Carlisle soupira avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Edward peut lire les pensées…

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire comme Aro…

J'avais prononcé le nom de ce dernier dans un murmure. Aro et Edward dans la même conversation, ça n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout…

- Pas exactement, il pourrait lire les pensées sans avoir besoin de les toucher… Eléazar avait l'intention de les offrir à Aro, mais je me suis interposé. Charlie et moi avons réussi à le tuer…

Je sortis de la voiture dans un bond.

- Charlie est lui aussi au courant ? Est-ce que vous êtes tous au courant de cette histoire et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de m'avertir ? Est-ce que cela vous amuse de jouer avec nos vies comme ça ?

J'avais du mal à me contrôler. Au-delà de la colère, l'angoisse commençait à m'envahir. C'était comme si notre histoire, notre cocon à Edward et moi n'avait jamais existé, comme si tout le monde nous observait pour voir comment nous allions réussir à nous en sortir.

Carlisle ne disait rien.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Eléazar avait déjà tué les parents de Edward et Alice. Mais tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, il n'avait rien dit à Aro, de peur de se faire doubler sans doute. Esmée est partie avec les enfants, sous la bonne garde de Charlie. Il est resté dans l'ombre pendant des années avant de prendre ce poste de shérif à Forks. Esmée m'a demandée de rester en dehors de sa vie, de leur vie Bella. Je lui ai fait cette promesse…

Je m'approchais à nouveau de la voiture pour regarder le visage de Carlisle. La peine que je pouvais y lire calma instantanément ma rancœur.

- Je suis désolé Bella… Je n'avais pas le choix… J'aurai dû tout te raconter mais… Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire… Je voulais vous laisser une chance, à toi et Edward. Je voulais que cela marche pour vous…

Sa voix se rompit, il était incapable de poursuivre. Je rentrais à nouveau dans la voiture pour le serrer dans mes bras.

- J'ai vécu ma vie dans le souvenir de cette histoire, coincé dans cette voiture…

Il se recula pour prendre mon visage dans ses mains.

- Je ne voulais pas de ça pour toi Bella. Tu es comme ma propre fille. Lorsque j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait entre vous, j'ai laissé faire les choses, Esmée a laissé faire… Vous étiez notre chance de vivre à nouveau.

Je posais mon front contre le sien et nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes.

- Est-ce que Edward est au courant ?

- D'après ce que m'a dit Charlie, lorsque Esmée a appris qu'il venait ici, elle a décidé de lui envoyer son journal intime de l'époque.

- C'est bien, il doit connaître la vérité.

Je patientais quelques jours, avant d'aller le rejoindre. Il fallait que je le vois. J'avais besoin de le voir. Après ce que Carlisle venait de me raconter, je pouvais comprendre que cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup et il aurait peut-être besoin de moi lui aussi. J'avais un peu paniqué en arrivant à la péniche et en ne le trouvant pas. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux, d'inspirer profondément pour remonter sa trace. Son odeur me guida jusqu'à un immeuble. Je voyais de la lumière filtrer à travers la fenêtre. Le verrou n'opposa aucune résistance. Je me faufilais à l'intérieur pour découvrir une salle de sport avec un grand ring au milieu. Des machines de musculation occupaient une partie de l'espace. Edward était bien là, au fond de la pièce, en train de se défouler sur un sac de sable, frappant sans relâche. Son t-shirt blanc lui collait à la peau et il avait un simple jogging gris clair. Si j'avais pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à quel point j'étais amoureuse de cet homme, cette image me faisait vite retrouver la mémoire.

- Salut…murmurai-je, de façon à ne pas l'effrayer.

Il rattrapa le sac, tout en reprenant sa respiration, avant de se tourner lentement vers moi. Je pouvais voir à son expression qu'il était heureux de me voir.

- Salut, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

- J'étais inquiète, je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien…

Il retira ses gants et les jeta sur le côté. Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau, en but quelques gorgées avant de s'asperger le visage. Il passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux humides mais ne dit rien. Je m'avançais un peu plus tout en maintenant une distance de sécurité.

- En fait, je voulais voir si tu n'avais rien fait à ma voiture…

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, et il remua doucement la tête.

- Viens par ici…

Avec tout ce qu'il avait appris sur son passé, je voulais qu'on y aille doucement.

- Tu es sûr ?…

Il se contenta de sourire et m'ordonna d'avancer d'un petit mouvement de l'index.

Je franchis rapidement la distance qui nous séparait pour me retrouver contre lui. Il m'entoura de ses bras. Son cœur encore sous le coup de l'effort résonnait dans sa poitrine. Mes mains glissaient sur ses bras et sa peau luisante frissonna immédiatement au contact de la mienne. Il toucha mon nez avec le sien.

- Tu m'as manquée Isabella…

- Toi aussi…

Il respira mes cheveux.

- Tu sens tellement bon….Est-ce que tes lèvres ont toujours ce goût incomparable…

Il se pencha vers moi pour les savourer délicatement. Sa langue redessinait ma bouche.

- Toujours aussi délicieuse ma jolie Bella…

Je posais mes mains autour de son visage pour capturer son regard.

- Edward… Est-ce que ça va ?

Il se déroba à mon examen et ses mains se logèrent dans le creux de mes reins pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- J'ai besoin de toi Bella…

Il se pencha à nouveau sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser un peu plus fort.

- Je ne veux pas parler pour le moment… Je te veux, juste toi…

Il mordillait consciencieusement mes lèvres alors que ses mains me pressaient un peu plus contre ses hanches. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de satisfaction mais je reculais quand même mon visage de quelques millimètres pour explorer ses yeux, l'un après l'autre, avant de passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. J'en pris un poignée doucement.

- Je crois surtout que tu as besoin d'une douche, répondis-je en m'esquivant dans un petit rire

Il grogna avec un sourire avant de me prendre la main. Il continua à m'embrasser tout en me guidant vers les douches.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais en tête. Quoique… Te faire l'amour sur le ring…

- On se dévergonde M. Masen ?… Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes…demandai-je alors que je découvrais un dédale de couloirs.

Il ouvrit enfin une dernière porte. Pour nous accueillir, des appliques projetaient des myriades de petites gouttes lumineuses sur le brun des murs. Le décor qui s'offrait à nous, une ambiance tout à fait différente, celle d'un spa oriental.

- Comment est-ce que tu fais ça Edward…

Il m'avait laissée rentrer la première et m'observait alors que je découvrais les lieux.

- C'est une amie qui possède cet endroit. Son mari s'occupe du club de boxe et elle gère ce spa.

- C'est juste…magique…

- Elle m'a laissé des clés, de façon à ce que je puisse venir quand j'en ai envie…Et cette porte permet de faire communiquer le club et le spa…

Des petites tables opium étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Il s'agissait apparemment de la pièce de repos, celle qui vous accueillait avant et après le hammam. Edward attrapa une télécommande et libéra des notes de piano. Je m'arrachais aussitôt à ma contemplation pour me concentrer sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Edward. Celui-ci avait déjà enlevé son t-shirt et me dévorait littéralement des yeux. Je le fis reculer jusqu'aux douches tout en pierre juste derrière nous, une main pianotant sur son torse.

- Alors comme ça, tu fais de la boxe ?

- Ca m'arrive…

Sa voix était légèrement rauque, et son sourire… Son cœur dansait à nouveau sous mes doigts.

- Je ne t'imaginais pas faire ce genre de choses…

Il se contenta de sourire en haussant les sourcils une nouvelle fois. Il était diablement sexy lorsqu'il faisait ça. Je continuait à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur. J'attrapais ses mains pour défaire les bandes qui les enserraient encore. Une fois libéré, il ouvrit l'eau sur nous, le jet puissant ruisselait sur nous. Nous nous observâmes pendant quelques secondes, suspendus l'un à l'autre. Edward rompit ce contact pour s'emparer de ma bouche, avidement, passionnément, désespérément. Mes vêtements collaient à la peau, mais ils disparurent rapidement sous ses assauts. Ses doigts exploraient mon corps, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Son regard me brûlait plus sûrement que la brume qui nous caressait. Ses mains glissaient sur moi, il posa ses paumes sur mes seins pour en redessiner l'arrondi avec tendresse. Ses mains remontèrent ensuite le long de mon cou pour se loger sur ma nuque. Nos deux corps s'emboîtaient, se retrouvaient instinctivement, encore et toujours. Il me faisait me sentir à ma place.

- Tu es à moi Isabella, rien qu'à moi…

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, et je lui rendais son baiser. Son odeur, sa saveur, tout cela était bien plus addictif que le sang. Sa jambe se plaça entre les miennes, m'arracha un gémissement. Je me cambrais automatiquement quand ses lèvres se perdirent sur mes seins. Ma langue glissait sur son épaule, pour remonter vers son lobe, attraper les gouttes qui s'en échappaient. L'eau venait s'écraser sur le dos d'Edward, nous éclaboussant au passage. Elle ruisselait sur lui en une pluie fine, courant de ses épaules pour serpenter sur son torse, entre les creux de ses muscles. Je le poussais à nouveau contre le mur et à vitesse vampirique, je dis adieu au jogging et boxer qu'il portait encore.

- Laisse-moi faire Edward…

Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses bras avant de redessiner les muscles de son torse. Je voulais suivre le tracé brouillon de ces petites perles, je voulais m'approprier à mon tour ce corps. Un léger grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors que mes doigts se rejoignirent en son centre. Je prenais mon temps pour sentir sa peau sous la mienne, ressentir les battements de son cœur sous mes paumes. Mes yeux étaient perdus dans les siens. Malgré tout je savais que ce lien était plus fort, ce qui nous liait dans ce regard était notre fil d'Ariane, celui qui nous emmènerait hors du labyrinthe. Mes doigts suivaient la ligne qui me menait jusqu'à la pointe de son plaisir. Son gémissement mourut sur mes lèvres alors que mes doigts s'enroulaient autour de son membre.

- Bella…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle rauque.

- Laisse…moi…faire…Edward, répétai-je en ponctuant chaque mot d'un effleurement de lèvres

Ma langue suivit à son tour le chemin tracé par mes mains pour prendre leur place. Edward gémit à nouveau sous cette lente torture. Ma bouche, mes lèvres travaillaient à le rendre fou, mais il me stoppa.

- Reviens…Je veux être en toi…

Il me redressa pour me faire pivoter contre le mur. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui et l'accueillis en moi. Nous étions enfin complets, entiers. Je le sentais entrer en moi, puis ressortir lentement, un peu plus vite. Mes mains s'agrippaient à lui et je cherchais ses yeux. Des gouttes d'eau étaient accrochées à ses cheveux, et son regard émeraude était rongé par le noir de ses pupilles. Le noir profond et abyssal du désir qui nous happait tous les deux.

- Je t'aime Edward…soufflai-je contre ses lèvres

Il me mordilla les lèvres, cherchant sa respiration.

- Moi aussi Isabella…

Nous nous étions installés sur un tapis fait de coussins de différentes tailles. Ce n'est qu'une fois allongée que je remarquais au plafond une multitude de minuscules ampoules qui scintillaient en un ciel étoilé. Enroulés dans des serviettes, nos deux corps étaient emmêlés l'un à l'autre. Ses doigts flirtaient avec des mèches de mes cheveux.

- Edward…Carlisle m'a tout raconté…

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de moi.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Esmée ?

- Non pas encore, je comptais l'appeler en rentrant. J'avais besoin de mettre mes idées en place avant…

J'écoutais son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

- Comment est-ce que tu gères tout ça Edward… Je veux dire le fait qu'un vampire ait tué tes parents…

- C'est difficile à dire. C'est tellement étrange de lire sa vie comme ça sur papier, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fiction. Je n'avais que peu de souvenirs de cette nuit-là. J'ai fait des cauchemars pendant longtemps. Il m'arrive d'en faire encore de temps en temps. Mon cerveau avait gardé toutes ces informations quelque part je suppose. J'imagine que je dois être reconnaissant envers Carlisle. De toute façon, lui et Esmée ont suffisamment souffert, je ne peux pas les blâmer…

Nous gardions le silence quelques minutes.

- Tu connais Aro Volturi, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il

Je me raidis instinctivement. Je ne lui avais jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé au club. Et je ne le ferais pas ce soir.

- Oui. Tous les vampires le connaissent. Il est dangereux Edward, mais surtout il est malfaisant. Il n'a pas une once de bonté en lui. C'est pour cela que Carlisle a tenu à vous protéger. Aro ne doit jamais savoir que vous existez.

Il se dégagea de moi et se redressa pour faire des aller et retour devant moi.

- Oh non Bella. Pas avec moi. Il n'est pas question que tu me serves ce genre de discours. Bella, regarde-moi. Je n'aurai pas la force de suivre Carlisle et Esmée. Il n'est pas envisageable, tu m'entends, pas envisageable que je m'éloigne de toi. Et d'ailleurs au passage, je t'interdis de disparaître, dit-il en me pointant du doigt. Tu l'as fait une fois, je ne survivrais pas à une autre fois. Tu m'entends ? C'est tous les deux ou rien….

Je pouvais sentir la panique monter en lui, tout comme sa colère. Je me redressais pour le stopper.

- Edward… Calme-toi, s'il te plaît… Si je suis là c'est pour être avec toi. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je peux te promettre que je ferais tout ce qu'il est possible pour que nous restions ensemble.

Je posais une main sur son cœur, qu'il recouvrit par la sienne. Je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, et il resserra les siens sus épaules. Il attrapa mon menton et se pencha pour m'embrasser alors qu'un bruit attira mon attention.

- Attends, murmurai-je

Je tendis l'oreille.

- Hummm, dis-moi, cet endroit est censé ouvrir à quelle heure ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Aucune idée pourquoi ?

Nous nous redressâmes d'un même mouvement, et je rassemblais nos affaires en un éclair.

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de sortir que des clients se montraient déjà. Pouffant comme deux lycéens nous nous éclipsâmes pour rejoindre la Lamborghini.

* * *

**_Au départ le morceau de piano était là pour illustrer le passage au spa mais j'ai trouvé cette musique tellement belle..._**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre... Pour le prochain, il faudra attendre un peu, je dois écrire pour Le Scoop de ma vie avant ^^_**

**Laissez-moi un message mes petits choux!**

**Biz Val** *o*


End file.
